Izayoi: mi futuro esta en el pasado
by Athena Taisho
Summary: Izayoi Higurashi ha descubierto un mundo nuevo donde puede ser ella misma, sin apariencias. En el sengoku junto a su familia le esperan grandes aventuras. Esos hanyous no evitaran que me apodere del Corazon de luna. Cap. 16 UP! pasen y lean
1. El secreto

Ohaio!

Bueno por motivos de fuerza comun, y mejor entendimiento de la historia, he cambia todos y cada uno de los capitulos a un formato de narración. Tambien aderi algunos detalles -no muchos-, espero y les guste.

Disclamer: La mayoría de los personajes son propiedad de la excelente mangaka Takahashi-senpai, onegai no me demanden, algunos de los personajes si son creación mía ya sabrán cuales conforme avance esta historia

"_Que pasaría si descubrieras que han ocultado tu verdadero ser, y tuvieras que enfrentar una realidad mas cruel de la que vives? Esta es la historia de Izayoi, una joven de 16 años a la que le esperan grandes aventuras, pasen y dejen sus reviews..._"

Acotaciones: (acciones) _pensamientos_ GRITOS

**Cáp. 1 "**_**El secreto**_**"**

Una chica corre por el bosque, huye de un dragón que intenta devorarla, a pesar de su agilidad no puede dejar atrás al demonio y, ya que sus armas son inútiles y no le es posible defenderse. A llegado a un acantilado donde es acorralada por aquella bestia. Su única opción es saltar al río, es entonces que…

Izayoi: mi futuro esta en el pasado

Esta es mi historia, mi nombre es Izayoi Higurashi, tengo 16 años y voy en 1º de preparatoria, asisto a la Superior de Tokio. Esta es mi descripción: soy una joven de ojos púrpura intenso y cabello violeta largo hasta el tobillo, usualmente visto mi uniforme escolar (blusa marinerita y falda en tono azul cielo) pero desde hace tiempo uso el traje que me regalo mi madre. Vivo con mi madre y mi abuela en el templo de la familia; hasta hace unos días me creía una chica normal pero descubrí lo contrario.

Era un día como cualquiera, asistí a clases y como siempre se burlaron de mi cabello, no entendía por que era violeta, así que a la salida Sayo, Yumi y yo fuimos a tomar un helado para ahogar las penas, fue cuando la vi, a mi madre acompañada de un joven de cabello plata, extrañas vestimentas y una gorra; iban tomados de la mano. Me sorprendí mucho al verlos, no podía creer lo que mis ojos veían: mi madre con un hombre más joven, Salí de la nevaría dejando a mis amigas y comencé a seguirlos, se detuvieron en un parque así que me oculte detrás de unos arbustos a escuchar su conversación:

- a crecido bastante, mañana cumple 16 años- dijo mi madre observando hacia algun punto

-supongo se parece a ti- el albino la rodeo en un abrazo

- solo un poco, se parece más a ti en el carácter-

- _están hablando de mí_-

- dime ya le contaste de mi?- cuestiono el varón

- no, espero hacerlo hoy durante la cena- su voz era triste

- me parece perfecto, y… a mi no me invitas- dijo con entusiasmo

- sabes que no puedo, cuando ella lo sepa podrás quedarte más tiempo-

- _que! Que se quedara más tiempo, eso no lo permitiré_- estaba sorprendida, ella tenía un nuevo hombre y no lo aceptaría

- esta bien- el chico la beso con dulzura y ella se mostró feliz

- será mejor regresar al templo, no debe tardar en regresar-

- vamos entonces- él se pone de pie- sube- indica su espalda y ella se monta

- como en los viejos tiempos, vamonos- sonrió

Aquel muchacho comenzó a correr sobre las ramas de los árboles, su gorra cayó con el primer impulso dejando ver unas extrañas orejas. Me di prisa en llegar a casa para sorprenderlos antes que él su fuera. Al llegar a mi casa me percate que mi madre estaba en la puerta del templo del pozo, me acerque y fue entonces que:

- por cierto Aome, Kaede-sama dijo que el hechizo termina hoy- se escucho nuevamente la voz varonil

- que!- dijo ella con sorpresa- no puede ser, esto será un desastre-

- _de que hechizo hablan_- pensé- okaa-san con quien hablas?- me acerque, escuchando como algo caía dentro del pozo

- con nadie hija- me sonríe- como te fue en la escuela?- observe a todos lados sin encontrar a nadie mas

- _donde esta?_- sonreí para mi madre tratando de ocultar mi curiosidad- bien, como siempre-

- no me digas que se volvieron a burlar de ti?- lo dijo en su tono decepcionante, por que siempre me descubría?

- pues…- suspire resignada- si. Por que mi cabello es violeta okaa-san?- al cuestionarla se puso nerviosa, que es lo que se empeñaba en ocultarme

- pues…- miro a todos lados y dijo- mejor entremos a la casa y te explico-

Por que siempre me cambia el tema. Ambas entramos a la casa, donde la abuela preparaba una deliciosa cena. Cualquiera diría que tendríamos invitados.

- Tadaima- menciono mi madre al cruzar el umbral de la cocina, mi abuelita contesto con alegría

- Aome, hija se quedara a cenar…- no termino la frase pues mi madre le interrumpió

- ya llegó Izayoi-

- ups, hola hija como te fue- se acerco a mi y beso mi frente

- Bien, abuelita…- conteste feliz- quien se quedara a cenar?- otro nuevo nerviosismo ataco a mi madre

- por que no dejas tus cosas y bajas para cenar-

- esta bien ya vuelvo- me dispuse a salir- _no lo aceptare, no aceptare un padre así estoy bien_-

Subí las escaleras, deje mis cosas en mi habitación antes de mi madre en su infancia, me cambie y baje a cenar, comenzamos a comer; estaba desesperada por que me dijera lo que me tuviera que decir, quería dejar mis términos claros pero nunca espere la noticia que me dio, comenzó a oscurecer y la luna llena en el cielo nos miraba:

- Izayoi, tengo que hablar con tigo, acompáñame afuera- por fin pidio

- claro okaa-san- avanzamos a la salida- _aquí vamos_-

Antes de salir tomo una caja de la repisa, nos sentamos bajo el árbol sagrado, mi madre permanecía callada, un silencio incomodo nos rodeo, decidí que era tiempo de preguntar:

- que me querías decir okaa-san?- pregunte intrigada

- por donde empezar…- miro la caja que tenia en su regazo- recuerdas a tu padre?-

- sabes que no, el murió cuando era pequeña, se solo lo que me has contado, una persona fuerte, decidida. Que hay con eso?- entonces abrió la caja

- pues…- tomo una fotografía y me la entregó- él no esta muerto…- la sorpresa invadió mi rostro al ver aquella imagen

- _es el joven que vi con ella_- la mire con resentimiento- por que no me habías dicho… donde vive?...esta casado?...tengo hermanos?- muchas preguntas se aglutinaron en mi cabeza, mientras ella intentaba articular palabras

- yo…yo…- había confusión en su rostro

Me empecé a sentir mareada, me puse de pie y di unos pasos, sentía como el pozo me llamaba a él, de pronto caí al piso…y me desmaye.

- Izayoi… hija… estas bien…respóndeme….hi…ja…- sus voz preocupada se comenzó a desvanecer en el infinito.

.:o: Continuara:o:.

Espero y les halla gustado, no olviden dejar sus comentarios Mata ne!

_**Izayoi-san**_

_**El Destino es escrito por tu corazón. **_


	2. Realidad

Ohaio!!!

Bueno a pesar de que no ha avido respuesta de todos modos continuare publicando la historia nn. -no me desanimo- en fin aki el siguiente capitulo...

**Cáp.**** 2 ****"**_**Realidad**_**"**

No escuchaba nada, comencé a ver imágenes q se transformaron en recuerdos, vi un niño que me llamaba a jugar, una gata de dos colas que jugaba con otra niña y por ultimo a él, se acerco a mi, me tomo en brazos y me levantaba por el aire y sonreia.

… Izayoi, mi pequeña cachorrita…

No reconocí nada a mi alrededor, era como el campo, todo estaba cubierto por flores. De pronto fui sacada de mi subconsciente, escuche a mi madre y abuela conversando:

- estas segura de esto hija, creí que no irías más- escuche a la abuela preguntar con preocupación

- lo se okaa-san, pero tenemos que cruzar si no desaparecerá- alguien entro a la habitación

- ya estoy aquí, q sucedió?- un varón estaba ahí

- amor, se esta debilitando hay que llevarla con Kaede-sama- mi madre se escuchaba angustiada

- vamos entonces- menciono el hombre, su voz me era familiar

- cuídalas bien InuYasha- imploro mi abuela

- no se preocupe, las protegeré con mi vida- aseguro él, mientras me levantaba en brazos

_-Inu…Yasha…ese es el demonio del que cuenta mi maestro de historia- _

Caí otra vez en una oscuridad, me sentía atrapada, de pronto me vi a mi misma pero mi cabello había cambiado ahora era blanco con destellos azulados, tenia unas orejas como de gato, vestía aquel traje azul que hizo mi madre y portaba dos katanas; me acerque e intente tocarme pero desaparecí, de pronto comencé a caer, se sentía como un pozo sin fin, alguien tomó mi mano, comencé a escuchar voces que poco a poco se aclararon:

- ya esta bien, solo necesita descansar- mencionaba una mujer, parecía cansada

- arigatou Kaede-sama- agradeció mi madre

- no tienes nada que agradecer, se los había advertido y no me hicieron caso- aquella hablo en tono molesto

- usted mejor que nadie debió comprendernos, no podíamos alejarnos así nada más, nos amamos demasiado- argumento

- así es, por eso siempre estaré a su lado- agrego con orgullo un varón

- sus decisiones no solo los afectan a ustedes, Izayoi estuvo a punto de desvanecerse por no pertenecer a un tiempo- este comentario me sorprendió

_- que no pertenezco a un tiempo, de que habla- __pensé_

- les recomiendo la dejen aquí donde se condición es más estable, ahora salgamos y dejémosla descansar- pidió aquella mujer

Me quede sola, pensaba en lo que había dicho esa señora que no pertenecía a un tiempo, pero por que si pertenezco al tiempo que vivo; comenzó a oler a incienso así que abrí mis ojos, me sorprendí mucho al ver a un joven de aparentes 20 años cuidando de mi.

- ya despertaste, como te sientes?- el joven me sonreía plenamente

- qui…quien eres?- pregunte escrutando el lugar- donde estoy?-

- estamos en la cabaña de Kaede-sama- toco mi frente tomando la temperatura- soy Shippo, que no me recuerdas?-

- Shippo?- confusión era todo lo que había en mi cabeza

Flash back

- Shippo llévate a Izayoi y Sora a jugar- una joven de azabaches cabellos pedía, mientras su compañero se acercaba a ella y su pequeña de cabellos plata

- si Aome- tomo de las manos a la niñita de 2 años- ven Izayoi vamos a jugar- la niña sonrió y comenzó a balbucear

-si jugar, jugar- decía con emoción

- iremos al campo de flores, te gustan las flores?- mencionaba el pequeño

- si mucho- la niña nuevamente sonrió

Fin Flash Back

- tu eras el niño?- mencione- pero has cambiado- observe que el chico tenia una "cola" esponjosa del mismo tono caoba que su cabello

- al igual que tu crecí-

- y esa "cola"?- señale hacia el objeto- no la tenias- asegure

- yo soy un kitsune-

- no seas mentiroso, no existe tal cosa solo en las historias- mencione con burla

- que Aome no te ha contado – puso cara de decepción

- contarme que?- pregunte

De pronto una chica entro, de cabello chocolate hasta los hombros, ojos verdes esmeralda vestida un yukata azul akua; me miraba extrañamente como si me hubiese esperado, no se sorprendió por mi aspecto, me sonrió.

- Sora! ya regresaste de las montañas- expreso el chico

- así es Shippo-kun veo que Izayoi también volvió- sonrió plenamente mientras tomaba asiento a su lado

- como sabes mi nombre?- pregunte extrañada

- eres la hija de Aome-sama e Inu-sama- contesto alegremente

- si pero…- era muy confusa la situación _-todos me conocen-_

- como te fue con el entrenamiento Sora- el chico la miraba expectante

- okaa-san es muy dura, pero aprendí a hacer un veneno muy eficaz-

Me levante y salí de la cabaña, todo había cambiado, la ciudad no estaba solo había cabañas de madera, gente que me sonreía eso era raro ya que siempre era discriminada por mi singular cabello. Llegue a un arrollo para lavar mi cara, fue donde descubrí mi triste realidad.

- QUE ME PASO!!- Grite histérica- Mi…mi cabello!!! Mi cabello es…es blanco azulado, mis…mis orejas, QUE DEMONIOS PASO!!- una vez más grite. De pronto un grupo se acerco…

- te encuentras bien Izayoi?- menciono un hombre vestido como monje shintoista

- que no le habías dicho nada Aome?- la mujer vestía un yukata blanco con franjas rosas y verdes, y detrás de ellos apareció mi madre con aquella falda verde larga que a veces portaba

- lo intente pero… hubo unos problemitas- se excusaba

- okaa-san! Los conoces?-

- si, deja presentártelos ellos son Miroku y Sango, unos amigos del pasado-

- hola, veo que has crecido bastante- el hombre tenia unos extraños ojos azul oscuro, parecía que guardaban enorme sabiduría

- me alegra que estén aquí- la mujer sonría con nostalgia

- ustedes también me conocían?- dije sujetando recogiendo mi cabello

- así es pequeña- contesto el monje

- ya veo…..- mire hacia mi madre- okaa-san tenemos que hablar, que me esta pasando?-

- vamos a la cabaña te lo explicare- hizo el ademán de que avanzara, entonces lo escuche

- que paso? por que gritaba?- la voz de aquel varón me detuvo, volteé a verlo

- tú…- agache la mirada- tú… otou-san- murmure, al parecer le sorprendió que le reconociera

- será mejor entrar a la cabaña- escuche nuevamente su voz, pero esta vez mas seria

Todos regresamos a la cabaña donde se encontraba Shippo, me contaron que nos encontramos en el sengoku, que mi padre es hanyou, que ellos se enamoraron y a pesar de la diferencia de tiempos se "amaron" y nací yo. Mi apariencia actual es mi verdadera forma, en luna nueva cambiare a mi forma humana. Tendré que permanecer en este tiempo hasta que recupere mis fuerzas para mantener por mi misma el hechizo que mantiene mi forma humana. Después de una larga charla, salí a dar un paseo por el bosque cuando…

- esto es una pesadilla que jamás debí soñar- suspire resignada- pero al menos conocí a otuo-san…- mire al cielo mientras caminaba por el bosque- por que tenia que ser así… -

Flash Back

- pero por que, por que me abandonaste- reprochaba con rencor mientras el intentaba explicarme

- aquel día que me convertí en youkai, tenias 3 años, tu me temías, y desde entonces ya no podía acercarme sin que lloraras- su voz era triste mi madre le apoyo

- decidimos que regresaríamos a mi época, y él nos visitaría- aunque lo intentara no podía comprenderlos me encontraba fastidiada

- y el hechizo, no me dijiste nada okaa-san- ella me miro con una tristeza profunda

- era por tu bien, ya bastante era que se burlaran de tu cabello como humana, no soportaría verte llorar por tu cabello de hanyou- su respuesta me sorprendió pero aun así no comprendía

- yo…yo…- Salí corriendo internándome en el bosque

- Izayoi espera!!- llamo mi madre con preocupación y aun así seguí mi camino

- déjala cuando vuelva lo habrá comprendido-

- espero haber hecho lo correcto-

Fin Flash Back

Me senté a la sombra de un árbol, disfrutando del paisaje que este lugar proporcionaba, cuando un anciano cayó del cielo frente a mí montado en un toro extraño, aunque el también era muy extraño, pero que puedo decir si estamos en otra época…

- hola jovencita- saludo el hombre- tu debes ser Izayoi la hija de InuYasha-sama- me puse en pie de inmediato

- así es, quien es usted?- en este momento no confiaba en nadie, estaba lista para poner en practica mis enseñanzas

- soy el herrero Totousai- se presento bajando del animal- y he venido a entregarte un obsequio por parte de tu abuelo Inu no Taisho- que sorpresa, tenia un abuelo también

- de mi abuelo Inutaisho? Que es?- pregunte intrigada, mientras el tomaba una katana que estaba sujetada al toro

- es un espada- la extendió frente a mi, la tome con cautela

- es muy ligera- dije desenfundándola y agitándola al aire

- su nombre es yagai 野外 (aire libre)- menciono observando el arma

- y para que quiero un arma?- pregunte volviendo a enfundarla

- no lo se, yo solo cumplo mi trabajo- subió de nuevo al toro- será mejor que me valla aun tengo cosas que hacer- el animal comenzó a flotar y alejarse

- espere… donde esta mi abuelo?- grite al viento sin recibir respuesta

Aquel señor se fue dejándome aquella arma, donde se encontrara mi abuelo Inu no Taisho. De la nada un dragón salió y comienzo a atacarme, yo comencé a correr lo ataque con mi katana pero fue inútil, he llegado a un acantilado donde me acorrala aquella bestia. Mi única opción es saltar al río, es entonces que…

.:o: Continuará :o:.


	3. Un chico extraño

Ohaio!!!

Bueno aquí esta el Capitulo 3 espero y les guste. Tratare de ir alargando los capítulos poco a poco

**Cáp. 3 **_**"Un chico extraño"**_

…un remolino rodeo a la bestia de tal forma que la sofocó, pero por la ventisca salí expulsada hacia el río, me resigne a caer en las aguas pero fui interceptada por un chico vestido en pieles, alto de cabello caoba y unos ojos tornasol. Descendió junto al río, me tenía en sus brazos…

- miren lo que trajo el dragón…- un joven de cabellos caoba mencionaba a un grupo de lobos, con calma le pedí

- me podrías bajar, por favor - tenia que ser cortes, en agradecimiento por rescatarme, pero el fue arrogante

- que si no quiero, yo te encontré, ahora me perteneces- sorpresa me he topado con un loco

- disculpa?- dije con sorpresa- Yo no pertenezco a nadie, ahora suéltame- le golpe con fuerza en la cara y ambos caímos al piso

- se encuentra bien Shaoran-sama?- pregunto otro de ellos acercándose

- no te preocupes Okami, esto no se queda así- dijo poniéndose de pie, lo imite, entonces una chica se acerco

- pero Shaoran es una chica- decía apuntando hacia mi- recuerda lo que ha dicho otou-san no debes golpearles-

- no tiene por que enterarse a menos que le digas algo Haru nee-chan- amenazo el descarado y esto sorprendió a la joven

- yo solamente decía nii-san-

- asi que piensas golpearme?- dije altanera y preparándome para ponerle una paliza

- ya veras niñita, quedaras irreconocible- hizo sonar sus nudillos

Comenzó a atacarme, pero era algo lento para mi ya que mi madre me llevaba a clases de karate desde pequeña y en la escuela soy la capitana de Kendo femenil no había mucho que me pudiera hacer, al menos eso pensaba. De una patada baja me derribo y sus compañeros, nada tontos, me capturaron. Estaba apunto de patearme y…

- ya basta nii-san!!- interfirió- Llevémosla con otou-sama y que el decida que hacer con ella- pidió, resignado el lobo acepto

- esta bien, pero no le digas nada- se fue alejando

- Okami!- llamo la joven

- dígame Haru-sama- un joven de oscuro cabello se acerco haciendo reverencia

- levanta a nuestra prisionera, quítale sus armas que la presentaremos a mi padre- dijo dándome una ultima mirada, mientras intentaba deshacerme de mis captores

- como usted diga Haru-sama-

- _en que lío me he metido, que haría mi madre en este caso-_ miraba como me ataban.

Me levantaron y me llevaran hasta su guarida. Mientras tanto comenzaba a atardecer, en la cabaña de Kaede alguien esta impaciente…

- aun no regresa le habrá pasado algo?- su voz preocupada sonaba en la habitación

- no te preocupes, iré a buscarla- el albino se disponía a salir

- voy con usted, tal vez necesite de mis conocimientos- mencionaba la chica de esmeraldas ojos

- no será necesario, Sora, puedo yo solo- dijo tajante el albino

- vamos orejas de perro no seas así- menciono el kitsune recibiendo un golpe en la cabeza

- ya les dije que iré solo- menciono algo molesto, mientras su amigos entraban con los trajes de batalla

- eso no lo permitiremos InuYasha, también iremos con tigo- decía el monje mientras se acercaba a su amigo

- así, es InuYasha- la mujer le apoyo

- se los agradezco, también iré yo- mencionaba la azabachada sonriéndole al grupo

- pero Aome…tu…- intentaba oponerse a que le siguiera pero fue interrumpido

- si vamos todos más rápido la encontraremos- ya había tomado la decisión solo quedaba resignarse

- esta bien, como quieran, vamonos-

Todos salieron en busca de la joven perdida, se adentran en el bosque, el albino podía detectar su aroma, que seguía impregnado en el aire con insistencia, pronto llegaron a un acantilado…

- hasta aquí llega su aroma- indico el hanyou

- no creerás que se haya caído al río, o si- el kitsune se asoma al acantilado mientras Aome se reprendía

- no debí dejarla que se fuera- un sentimiento de desesperación inundo su pecho

- no se preocupe Aome-sama, ella se ha de encontrar bien- intentaba reconfortarla pero nota unas rasgaduras en en terreno- aquí hubo una batalla- señala al piso

- huele a lobo- indica el hanyou poniendo mala cara

- a lobo, dices, entonces Kuoga puede saber algo- menciono la exterminadora

- bien pensado, amor- felicito el monje

- si esos lobos le hicieron algo, me las pagaran- en su voz furia contenía

- vayamos a ver al joven Kuoga- dijo finalmente Aome

Comenzaron a alejarse del lugar, mientras nosotros llegábamos a la guarida de los lobos, en lo alto de las montañas, ya había oscurecido la luna llena bañaba con su luz a todo el valle.

- vaya sorpresa, no se encuentran mis padres- menciono ironico el joven lobo

- no deben tardar en llegar, esperémoslos- imploro su joven hermana

- lleven a la prisionera a mi refugio- ordeno con malicia

- _que pensara hacerme_-

- si, joven señor- menciono uno llevándome con ellos

- que le piensas hacer nii-san- menciono la chica preocupada mientras le respondía con indiferencia

- no lo se Haru, pero ya pensare en algo- dijo desapareciendo en la oscuridad de las cuevas dejando a su joven hermana muy preocupada

_- no cometas tonterías nii-san-_

En una zona más pequeña de la cueva, los lobos me arrojaron sobre un montón de paja, vestía un short de mezclilla, una blusa azul entallada y unos tenis blancos, no podía moverme por las ataduras, de pronto de entre las sombras apareció ese condenado lobo…

- que mala suerte tienes híbrida, aquí no podrán defenderte- se acerco presuntuoso

- no me llames así- me molestaba el tono que ocupaba- aléjate, o si no…- interrumpió ante mi amenaza

- o si no que- acaricio mi rostro- me acusaras- mofo

_- que quiere con migo-_ en cierta forma estaba intimidada- ya veras, cuando mi padre me encuentre me las pagaras caro-

_- realmente es bonita, me servirá por un tiempo- _algo cruzo por su cabeza pues su sonrisa lo anuncio- dudo que te encuentren, estamos en la alto de las montañas donde es difícil respirar, nosotros estamos acostumbrados-

_- es cierto, aquí el aire es más pesado-_ comenzaba a respirar con dificultad - tarde o temprano el vendrá- volvio a mofar

- veamos, que puedes hacer si te suelto- rompió mis ataduras esto me tomo por sorpresa

- por que me sueltas, en verdad quieres que te sigua apaleando- dije con incredulidad

- si es que puedes- frunció el seño mientras sonreía

Intente golpearlo, pero se me dificultaba respirar, a cada movimiento que hacia él se adelantaba, arroje un golpe hacia su rostro y detuvo mi mano, de pronto dijo…

- no cabe duda eres perfecta- me jalo hacia él atrapándome entre sus brazos, me sorprendió mucho, pero quise soltarme, me sujeto con mas fuerza- lo he decidido serás mi mujer- robo un beso fugaz

- eres un… - lo abofetee- atrevido, no me vuelvas a besar-

- acaso no te gusto?- dijo cínicamente mientras en su mejilla la marca de mi mano comenzaba a aflorar

- descarado, sinvergüenza- mencione molesta- claro que no me gusto, pero…- me interrumpió con un tono engreído mientras su rostro denotaba molestia

- como si alguien lo hiciera mejor-

- quieres ver- dije fuera de mi, lo estaba retando

- eso quiero ver…- no lo deje continuar pues selle sus labios con los mios

Continuara…...

_**Izayoi-san**_

_**El destino es escrito por tu corazón.**_


	4. Resurrección

Cáp. 4 _"Resurrección" _

Lo bese, pareciera como si el tiempo se detuviese, mi corazón latía muy rápido, y mientras lo hacia…

_-__ no pensé que se atreviera…pero…no importa, por que me siento extraño- _

- _que estoy haciendo…por que lo bese…debo salir de aquí_- lo golpee en el estomago sacándole todo el aire

Cayó al suelo la oportunidad perfecta, comencé a correr en busca de mi arma. Mientras tanto, en el bosque unos lobos andaban de cacería cuando son interceptados por un grupo de personas que al parecer conocían…

- hasta que te encontramos lobo rabioso…- menciono el albino

- vaya que sorpresa, que los trae por aquí- dijo amablemente el aludido

- queremos saber si ustedes encontraron a una joven, alta de cabello plata-azulado?- pregunto una madre con preocupación

- no, no encontramos a nadie-

- están seguros- dijo la exterminadora, mientras una pelirroja se acercaba

- si, solo hemos visto monstruos y demás sabandijas-

- no se preocupe Aome-sama la encontraremos- intento mantener las esperanzas de la madre

- solo espero que no este herida- dijo ella abrazando al hanyou

- acaso es algo tuyo, Aome?- pregunto el lobo

- es nuestra hija, y esta pérdida- respondió orgulloso el albino- encontramos el olor a lobo donde perdí su aroma-

- tal vez los chicos la encontraron- menciono la pelirroja

- los chicos?- dijeron al unísono

- si, salimos en dos grupos- dijo Kuoga observando a su manada- mejor regresemos al refugio-

- sígannos, solo tengan cuidado que esta muy alto- menciono la pelirroja

Todos regresaban a las montañas, mientras yo seguía buscando mi katana, la vi junto con unos lobos y empecé a idear como obtenerla, cuando fui sorprendida por Haru la hermana menor de aquel lobo.

- que haces aquí? Como te liberaste?- me observaba sorprendida

- tu hermano me soltó!- dije con dificultad mientras todo se movía a mi alrededor- quiero mi… -

- te sientes bien?- dijo preocupada- estas… desapareciendo!!- mire mis manos y en efecto se desvanecían

_-__ que esta pasando-_ intente fijar mi vista en ella- debo…volver a la alde…a- cai al piso- debo…darme prisa- pude escuchar al lobo acercarse

- al fin te encuentro!...- se escuchaba molesto- que pasa? Estas bien?-

- nii-san!! Esta desapareciendo!!- escuche chillar a la chica

- que demonios le pasa…- no podía sostenerme, poco a poco comencé a perder el conocimiento, pensé que iba a desaparecer por completo cuando alguien me tomo en brazos…

- llevémosla a mi refugio, espero que otuo-san llegue pronto- ese lobo me llevaba de vuelta

- mandare buscarlos- se escuchaba segura de si -_que le pasara a la chica y por que nii-san se preocupa por ella_-

- bien pensado, diles que es urgente que regresen- avanzo a paso lento y cuidadoso

- OKAMI!! Ven rápido- llamo la joven

- dígame joven señora, en que puedo ayudarle?-

Fui llevada de nuevo a aquella pequeña cueva, sentí como me colocaron sobre la paja, no escuchaba nada comencé a caer en aquella oscuridad sin fin, perdía cada vez más energía, seguía cayendo pero algo me sujetó, una mano me detenía trate de mirar quien era sin mucho éxito, me empecé a elevar, de pronto escuche una voz conocida…

- Izayoi, me escuchas, responde- esa voz me llamaba

- Shi…Shippo-kun- mencione casi inconciente

- así es Izayoi, necesito que juntes toda tu energía- se escuchaba mas alegre

- estamos en la aldea?- pregunte débilmente

- solo trata de juntar tu energía, te necesitamos conciente- volvió a mencionar sin contestar mi pregunta

- de acuerdo- mis ojos se negaban a abrirse, pude escuchar a mi madre

- que vas a hacer Shippo?-

- Kaede-sama me dio un conjuro para mantenerla aquí- decía muy bajo- se suponía que solo utilizaría cuando estuviera mejor-

- pero aun esta débil, será bueno utilizarlo?- la señora Sango se preocupaba también

- no lo se, pero es la única manera de que no desaparezca-

- entonces que estas esperando- dijo exaltado mi padre

- cálmese Inu-sama, Shippo-kun debe tener sus razones- Sora también se encontraba ahí, al igual que el monje Miroku

- así es InuYasha, y dinos Shippo que es lo que necesitas-

- recordar el conjuro- escuche como todos suspiraron fastidiados por el comentario pero nunca imagine quien era el que estaba a mi lado

- pues al parecer salgo sobrando aquí, me voy- ese rabioso estaba aquí, y se disponía a irse

- NO!...- objeto Shippo- no te alejes de ella- advirtió y esto asusto al joven lobo

- por que?-

- tu eres el que la mantiene en este tiempo así que no te muevas-

- y por que él?- mi padre dejaba salir su porte celoso de padre

- por su estado de youkai puro- excuso Shippo

- oooooooohhhhhhhhh!!- se escucho por todo el lugar

- jeje ya recordé! Aome, InuYasha acérquense a ella- menciono finalmente

- para que?- pregunto el monje

- representara las dimensiones-

- veo que aprendiste algo nuevo- mencionaba sango-sama en tono sarcástico

- es que Kaede-sama me lo comentó- respondió Sora con una sonrisa

Mis padres se acercaron y abrí de nuevo los ojos, lo primero que vi fueron aquellos ojos ámbar que me veían con dulzura y preocupación, era mi padre a su lado mi madre con una sonrisa como siempre, al lado contrario vi a aquel lobo que me miraba indiferente…

- ya me puedo ir?- dijo hastiado de la situación

- no, aun no…- recibió la negativa de Shippo- toma su mano izquierda-

- que tome su mano…para que?- dijo muy sorprendido

- si para que?- mi padre estaba nuevamente celoso

- solo hazlo…- fue lo único que recibieron por respuesta- Aome, toma su mano derecha-

- listo-

- y yo que?- nuevamente hablaba mi padre

- tú serás su soporte, tómala de los hombros-

- esta bien- se sentó tras de mi sosteniéndome por los hombros y recargándome en su pecho

- Izayoi necesito que repitas lo que te voy a decir, grábatelo bien- advirtió el joven kitsune, asentí, entonces menciono…-

**"En el cielo las almas puras esperan la reencarnación, **

**en el infierno los demonios esperan la liberación, **

**pero en la tierra ambos habitan generando un solo ser,**

**con un poco de ambos obteniendo gran poder." **

- es importante que no suelten a Izayoi pase lo que pase- menciono sora, a lo que todos asintieron

- cuando estés lista Izayoi, solo funcionara una sola vez -

- aquí vamos- dije en un susurro-

Sin pensarlo dos veces recite aquel conjuro, sentía como mis padres y Azoran se aferraban a mi, una esfera de energía nos envolvió elevándonos, sentía como una energía recorría cada centímetro de mi cuerpo, observe el rostro de mi madre, parecía estar sufriendo, de pronto hubo un silencio ensordecedor y comenzamos a descender con suavidad al piso de la cueva, todos quedamos de pie pero solamente yo me mantuve los demás cayeron…

- Okaa-san! Otou-san! Que les pasa?- mencione desesperada, no esperaba que ellos se desplomaran frente a mi

.:o: Continuara :o:.


	5. Mis nuevos amigos

Cáp. 5 _"Mis nuevos amigos"_

- es solo el efecto del conjuro- sonrió Shippo- solo necesitan descansar-

- no te olvides de Shaoran, él también te ayudó- menciono el monje a su lado

- lo se, pero él me puso en esta situación al traerme aquí- dije viéndolo con desprecio_- sin olvidar que me besó-_

- no seas tan cruel con él- hablo Sora- arriesgo su vida por la tuya-

- Sora tiene razón, no seas así- para colmo Sango sama tenia razón

- esta bien, acomodémoslos en los futones-

De la mochila de mi madre sacamos dos futones, uno para ella y otro para mi padre, mientras a Azoran lo recostamos en la paja (él ya estaba acostumbrado) mientras descansaban, no sentamos a platicar cerca de la hoguera…

- por cierto como llegaron aquí?- pregunte recapitulando la situacion

- InuYasha nos llevó al acantilado siguiendo tu aroma- explico Miroku sama- y encontró también el de los lobos-

- así que buscamos a Kuoga y él nos trajo sin saber que aquí te encontrabas- continuo la exterminadora- cuando llegamos al pie de la montaña…-

.:o: Flash Back :o:.

- tengan cuidado, no debemos despertar a las aves del paraíso- dijo la pelirroja

- si, Ayame sama-

- aun tienen problemas con esos monstruos!- menciono con desden el hanyou

- se multiplican muy rápido cada que matamos algunos- explico el jefe de la manada

- entonces continuemos en silencio- pidió Aome sama, algo altero al albino

- alguien se acerca-

Un joven de cabello negro y ojos blanquecinos se acercó a nosotros, al parecer buscaba a Kuoga-sama…

- Kuoga-sama! Ayame-sama!- decía entrecortadamente- Que bueno que los encuentro- respiro profundo deteniéndose frente a ellos

- que pasa Okami- pregunto el líder el lobo comento aun agitado

- señor, Haru-sama me mando buscarlos es necesario que regresemos de inmediato- a lo que su mujer pregunto preocupada

- le paso algo a los chicos?-

- no estoy muy seguro señora, solo me dijo que los llevara de inmediato-

- entonces subamos…-

Los lobos subieron dando saltos en las rocas, al igual que Inu-sama que cargaba a Aome-sama, mis padres montaban a Kirara, mientras que Shippo-kun se transformó en una esfera flotadora y subí con él. Entramos a una cueva enorme y una joven pelirroja, de ojos azules y unos 14 años nos recibió…

- que bueno que han regresado, otou-sama okaa-sama- dijo con gran felicidad en su voz

- que paso Haru, por que nos mandaste buscar- Ayame la abrazo preocupada, el semblante de la chica cambio drásticamente

- es que Shaoran nii-san trajo a una chica y…- fue interrumpida por una madre extra preocupada y sorprendida

- una chica?- la veía con insistencia _-podrá ser mi Izayoi-_

- sí, la encontramos en el río y él la trajo- finalmente soltó, y un exaltado hanyou pregunto

- donde esta? Se encuentra bien? Responde- la jovencita se asusto mucho por la actitud que tomaban

- esta en el refugio de Shaoran,… es que…ella se…se desvanecía- rompió en llanto

- QUE?- se escucho al unísono

- OKAMI!- hablo Kuoga

- si, señor!-

- llévalos al refugio de Shaoran de inmediato- el lobo asintió, entonces se dirigió a sus invitados- en un momento los alcanzamos tenemos que hablar con Haru- el lobo llamo su atención

- síganme, es por aquí-

Seguimos al joven lobo hasta una cueva más pequeña, donde te encontramos junto con aquel lobo llamado Shaoran, él se veía preocupado, solamente te miraba, tú desaparecías y reaparecías, nos quedamos sin palabras solamente Shippo-kun se acercó…

.:o: Flash Back End :o:.

- lo demás tú lo presenciaste-

- ya veo, así que ustedes conocen al jefe de la manada-

- de hecho fue pretendiente de Aome-sama- menciono el monje y su esposa le dio un codazo

- pero eso fue hace mucho tiempo- sonrió ella, unos pasos se acercaron

- sí, hace ya demasiado tiempo- un hombre alto y ojos celestes había entrado a aquel lugar

- no pensé que estuvieras escuchando Kuoga- una gota surco su frente mientas movía su mano en el aire

- solo lo ultimo- observo alrededor- paso? Por que Shaoran y Aome están dormidos- pregunto manteniendo la vista en ellos

- en un rato más despertaran no te preocupes- menciono el kitsune sonriendo e invitándolo a sentarse

- creo en tu palabra- entonces me miro- así que tú eres Izayoi- esto me altero un poco

- así es señor, en que puedo ayudarle- en mi interior estaba sorprendida y pensé _- Haru ya le debió de contar lo que le hice a Shaoran, estoy en graves problemas- _

- has crecido bastante- menciono- además debes ser muy fuerte para haberle puesto una paliza a mi hijo- sonrió manteniendo su vista fija en mi

- pues…- no sabia que mencionar_- si le dijo- _pensé con resignación, él soltó una carcajada

- no te preocupes, eres la hija de Aome era de esperarse- siguió riendo

- que? ya sabia que lo iba a golpear!!- dije con sorpresa

- es igual de impulsiva que su madre- dijo el monje a su esposa

- tienes razón, y con el carácter de InuYasha…- menciono ella negando con la cabeza

- golpeaste a Shaoran-kun?- dijo sorprendida Sora acusándome con su índice, cerré mis ojos y comencé a parlotear

- él se lo buscó al tratarme como un objeto…- me tranquilice un poco y finalmente le pregunte a Kuoga sama- y usted como conoció a mi madre?- el poso su dedo en el labio inferior y después de unos segundos dijo

- pues un día la rapte por que podía ver los fragmentos de Shikón- la miro por el rabillo del ojo- y cuando le dije que seria mi mujer me abofeteo- poso sus manos en la nuca- al escuchar esto me decepcione

- de tal padre tal hijo- solté sin pensarlo a lo que Sora interrogo extrañada

- por que lo dices?- me avergoncé al instante y negué

- no por nada, nada en especial- solté un suspiro _-no debo pensar en voz alta_- negué con la cabeza

Continuamos platicando un buen rato más, casi hasta el amanecer, mis padres seguían descansando ya que fue un esfuerzo muy grande el mantenerme en esta época. Conocí un poco más sobre los amigos de mi madre, también de Sora y Shaoran. Me entere que hace ya tiempo perseguían a un tal Naraku y que Miroku-sama tenía un agujero negro en su mano derecha, que una sacerdotisa había sellado a mi padre y no sabían si aun vivía; según ellos tengo un tío medio hermano de mi padre pero no han sabido nada sobre él. El sol anunció el comienzo de un nuevo día, la mayoría estaban cansados por la trasnochada así que se durmieron, yo salí a dar una vuelta por las cuevas cuando me encontré con Haru…

- veo que ya te encuentras mejor- sonrió levemente me sorprendió su reacción

- no…no debiste preocuparte… Haru?-

- valla, ya sabes mi nombre- dio un paso hacia mi y retrocedí- descuida no te haremos nada…toma- extendió mi katana

- mi arma- me acerque a tomarla- arigatou- ella sonrio ampliamente

- espero podamos ser amigas Izayoi? Verdad-

- claro, por que no ser amigas- lleve una mano a mi nuca _-hice amistad con una lobo youkai-_ alguien mas se acercaba

- te has convertido en toda una señorita- dijo una pelirroja de ojos esmeralda

- yo…- me apene y baje el rostro- y usted es…-

- ella es Ayame okaa-sama- dijo la ojiazul

- oh disculpe Ayame-sama- hice una reverencia- arigatou por traer a mis padres-

- no me agradezcas…- sonrio- no puedo creer que una joven tan linda y amable haya golpeado a mi pequeño Shaoran- me puse nerviosa y comence a tartamudear

- es que…yo…él…- entonces me interrumpió

- de seguro se lo merecía, es que su padre lo mal educa- rió en lo bajo

- vayamos a dar una vuelta por el bosque, te parece Izayoi?- pidió la chica

- claro…te sigo Haru- ambas caminamos a la salida

- tengan cuidado y no se alejen mucho!!- advirtió la pelirroja que dejábamos atrás

Salimos de aquellas cuevas, íbamos bajando la montaña cuando unas aves monstruosas nos atacaron, intentamos bajar más rápido…

- malditas aves del paraíso… escondámonos rápido- dijo molesta buscando un escondite

- mira, entre aquellas rocas- indique

Había una cueva pequeña hecha por un acumulamiento de rocas, nos dirigíamos hacia allá, pero Haru resbaló y su pie quedo atrapado entre las piedras, regrese para ayudarle cuando un ave nos ataco…

Continuara….


	6. La batalla

Cap. 6 _"La batalla" _

…rápidamente desenfunde a yagai 野 外 y comencé la ofensiva, Haru intentó liberarse en lo que yo entretenía a aquel monstruo pero pronto nos vimos rodeadas por una parvada completa. Seguí atacando y en un descuido me quisieron atacar por la espalda cuando una especie de abanicos destrozaron a aquella ave, los seguí con la vista para saber de quien eran fue cuando observe a Sora junto con un gato enorme de dos colas que se encontraban en la entrada de la cueva.

- CON QUE DIVIRTIENDOSE SIN MI!!!-

- ARIGATOU SORA-CHAN, NECESITAMOS LIBERAR A HARU-CHAN, SU PIE ESTA ATORADO-

- ESTA BIEN!!….- observo al animal que la acompañaba- kirara ve por ellas- indico, el gato rugió y emprendió su bajada por los aires

Las aves seguían atacando, mientras aquel gato venia hacia nosotras volando, liquidando a todo lo que se le interponiese, yo seguía defendiendo a Haru cuando se acercó la tomo con su hocico y la levanto poniéndola sobre su lomo, me monté. Nos comenzamos a elevar aun nos atacaban pero el gato los esquivaba, Sora-san por su parte atacaba desde la entrada, también algunos lobos salieron por orden de Ayame-sama, estábamos cerca de llegar a la cueva cuando un ave se acercó a Sora e hizo que perdiera el equilibrio cayendo, intente sujetarla pero fue atrapada por uno de esos monstruos…

- SUELTAME MALDITA COSA!- intentaba soltarse golpeando como podía a aquel ser

- EN UN MOMENTO IRE POR TI- aun montábamos al neko youkai pronto llegamos a la cueva donde nos recibía Ayame sama

- te encuentras bien Haru?-

- si okaa-san, solo me lastime el tobillo- dijo bajando del youkai- hay que ayudar a la joven-

- esta bien, en un momento estará de vuelta- un ave se acercaba a la entrada, una voz se escucho desde el interior

- APARTENCE TODOS… HIRAIKOTSU!!-

En el momento en que nos apartamos salió un boomerang a toda velocidad corta las aves que se acercaban, del interior se acerco Sango-sama, quien sujeto aquel boomerang…

- Sango-sama debemos rescatar a Sora- pedi bajando del youkai ella lo llamo y se monto en él, otra voz llamo mi atención…

- TEN CUIDADO AMOR- grito mientras comenzaba a crear un campo de protección- así estaremos a salvo- el monje se sentó en la entrada manteniéndose concentrado

- pero como nos deshacernos de esas cosas- dije con preocupación

Nos limitamos a observar como Sango-sama intentaba rescatar a la joven Sora, quien cada vez más se elevaba con aquella ave que la sostenía, Sango la seguía pero llegaron a una altura asfixiante y Sora se desmayó, temiendo por la joven Sango-sama arroja su boomerang al monstruo que herido ha comenzado a descender pero ella es atacada y tiene que esquivar, el "hiraikotsu" (como ella lo llama) regresa y golpea de nuevo al ave provocando que deje caer a la inconsciente Sora…

- NO!!! SORA!!!- grito tratando de atraparla pero las aves se lo impedian. En la cueva, todos estábamos sorprendidos y preocupados por la situación…

- _que pasa por que grita_- el monje fruncía el seño una voz grito desde el fondo de la cueva, alguien se acercaba a toda velocidad

- ABRE EL CAMPO MIROKU!!- este obedeció abriendo un hueco susurrando

- ahí tienes, tráelas de vuelta… - alguien salió a toda velocidad, era mi padre que brincando sobre los monstruos atrapó a Sora antes de que cayera al piso…

- en verdad es muy ágil- dije en tono bajo

- no te lo dije- mi madre hablo a mis espaldas sorprendiéndome

- okaa-san…- la observe y ella sonrió ampliamente regresando su vista a la batalla, alla fuera mi padre esquivaba los ataques aun con Sora en brazos

- vamos chiquilla despierta- a ellos se acerco la exterminadora

- arigatou InuYasha- el poso a la chica en los brazos de su madre- que bueno que despertaste-

- fhe no me lo agradezcas aun- volvió a golpear a un ave- TODOS REGRESEN A LA CUEVA- ordeno desenfundando su katana

- ten cuidado InuYasha- dijo la exterminadora alejándose sobre el neko youkai

Los lobos junto con Sango y Sora regresaban a la cueva dejando solo a mi padre, era impresionante verlo esquivar y atacar, cuando todos entraron al campo de energía, un resplandor dorado se vio detrás de ellos, de pronto todas las aves habían desaparecido.

- eso…eso fue increíble!!- exprese con emoción y el monje retiro el campo

- me alegra que estén bien- se puso en pie sonriendo y acercándose a su familia

- gracias a tu campo lo estamos- la exterminadora le beso mientras mi madre se acerco a Sora tocando su rostro

- Sora, despierta- menciono, y Sora se movió un poco abriendo sus ojos lentamente

-…okaa-san…- menciono débilmente Sango sama la abrazo con fuerza y unas lagrimas rebeldes brotaron de sus ojos

- como siempre tan descuidada mi pequeña-

- que ha pasado aquí?- Kuoga sama se acercaba bostezando y mi padre respondió en un tono muy engreído

- nada lobo rabioso, solo salí a jugar- esto despertó totalmente al lobo

- que!!- exclamo mirando el desastre de afuera- No me dejaste nada! eres un…- mi padre le interrumpió con burla

- no me digas que el pobrecito lobo se quedo dormido?-

- mira bestia fue tu culpa por habernos desvelado-

- fhe!! Así que ahora fue mi culpa- se estaba molestando, parecían dos niños peleando

- y vuelven a las mismas- comento Ayame sama

- ya dejen de pelear, se comportan como niños- dijo mi madre

- no molestes Aome- menciono mi padre- que no ves que le voy a…- mi madre se veía muy molesta por este comentario, la expresión de el cambio por una sorprendida - _oh oh_-

- con que no moleste eh!-

- _creo que se enojó que bueno que no soy yo_- el lobo se hecho para atrás, algo en su rostro indicaba que habían hecho mal y una reprimenda habría

- espera…no quise decir eso…es que…él…- intentaba decir mi padre pero ella solo grito fuertemente

- OSUWARI!!!-

Al decir esto mi padre cayó inmediatamente al piso, fue increíble verlo, mi madre se lo repitió unas cuantas veces más hasta dejarlo sumido en el piso de la cueva. De pronto un somnoliento lobo se acerco a nosotros…

- que pasa aquí? Por que no dejan dormir?- pregunto mientras tallaba sus ojos

- que bueno que estas bien mi pequeño- Ayame sama lo abrazo tiernamente, el abrió bien los ojos y nos vio a todos, su rostro se puso rojo como un tomate y expreso con prisa

- ya basta okaa-san no es para tanto- intentaba deshacer el abrazo, esta era la oportunidad perfecta para vengarme

- no te avergüences solo es un abrazo- le dije burlona y guiñándole un ojo, pero me salio contra productorio pues alguien me abrazo por la espalda

- Izayio tiene razón- era mi madre que sonreía sobre mi hombro

- OKAA-SAN!!- grite avergonzada y todos se rieron

- y esta katana, hija?- me soltó tomando el arma de mi cintura

- es un regalo- mencione indiferente- de parte de mi abuelo InuTaisho- con esto todo menos los lobos expresaron al unísono

- de InuTaisho!!-

- así es- dije con firmeza y cuestione- por cierto donde esta?-

Continuara….


	7. Una nueva vida

Cáp. 7 _ "Una nueva vida" _(primera parte)

Los mayores no dijeron nada, ni siquiera Shippo-kun quien no se callaba nada, nosotros (Sora, Haru, Shaoran y yo) tratamos de que hablasen pero fue inútil, solo Miroku-sama habló después de un rato…

- será mejor regresar a la aldea- dio un vistazo a los demás- Kaede-sama debe preguntarse en donde nos metimos-

- pero aun no responden mi pregunta!!- exigí

- te diré lo que quieras cuando lleguemos allá- expreso mi padre

- pues ya que!!- los mire resignada

- entonces, se van?- pregunto el líder de la manada

- así es- dijo mi madre- pero nos volveremos a ver, eso tenlo por seguro- sonrió- Shaoran-kun arigatou por ayudar a mi hija-

- no tiene nada que agradecer señora, ella ya lo hizo- me miro con autosuficiencia esto molesto a mi padre…

- que quieres decir sarnoso- … y a mi

- ignóralo, es un engreído-arrogante- le di una mirada amenazadora _-ya me las pagaras-_

- entonces andando- dijo aun molesto mientras deba media vuelta y se dirigía a la salida

- arigatou Ayame-sama y Kouga-sama nos retiramos…- hice una reverencia- Haru-chan nos vemos cuídate-

Nos despedimos de la manada de lobos y emprendimos nuestro viaje de regreso a la aldea de Kaede-sama (que no estaba muy retirada); al llegar mis padres me contaron lo que había pasado con mis abuelos por parte de mi padre y que mi tío Sesshomaru vive en las tierras más al oeste. Mi padre también me cuestionó sobre el uso del arma a lo que hábilmente respondí, así que me reto…

- veamos que puedes hacer contra mí- se puso en pie

- no, no podría…- dije nerviosa- okaa-san di algo- la mire con suplica y ella solo sonrió

- demuéstrale que eres fuerte y que te supe educar bien- me puse en pie

- esta bien que más da- di un suspiro resignado

- vamos niña salgamos- indico

No estaba preparada para pelear con él, pero aun así lo hice salimos de la cabaña y nos dirigíamos a un claro junto al bosque, desenfundó su arma, Tetsusaiga (como el la llama), que se transformó en una gran espada; yo desenfundé a yagai 野 外, que a comparación de la otra espada se veía delgada e insignificante, comenzó la prueba…, me atacaba, yo solamente me defendía, no era por que tuviera miedo sino que le debía respeto ante todo era mi padre aunque no se hubiese presentado a mi lado cuando lo necesitaba siempre estuvo ahí…

- vamos es lo único que sabes hacer- atacaba con agilidad mientras lo evadía

- yo…no quiero pelear contigo- el se detiene

- esta bien veo que por lo menos sabes defenderte- dijo con desprecio, agache el rostro

- lo siento no era mi intención- mi madre se acerco para apoyarme

- no te preocupes todo esta bien- el envaino su espada y se acerco a nosotras

- a partir de mañana te enseñare a utilizar tus garras y sentidos- menciono mostrando sus garras

- al fin los encuentro, por que se alejaron- kaede sama se acercaba a paso lento

- solo queríamos caminar un rato- excuso mi madre

- Izayoi te sientes bien? Te veo algo pálida- dijo en tono preocupado, sonreí agitando mis manos en negativa

- solo estoy algo cansada eso es todo-

- no debes esforzarte demasiado, recuerda que de eso depende tu recuperación-

- lo se- empecé a caminar- paseare un rato más-

- te esperamos en la cabaña no tardes- dijo mi madre

- no te preocupes okaa-san!!- grite alejándome mas

- que le pasara se supone que el conjuro resulto- menciono la anciana miko

- solo esta confundida, como yo lo estaba a su edad- dijo el albino- pero ya se le pasara es cuestión de que se acostumbre- observo el rumbo que había tomado

- eso espero, no soporto verla así- unos brazos la rodearon protegiéndola

- ya deja de pensar en eso y regresemos a la aldea-

- Inuyasha tiene razón Aome, ya veras que pronto será la misma de antes-

Me interne en el bosque, caminaba sin rumbo y comenzaba a atardecer, de pronto frente a mi ví el árbol sagrado, me senté en una de sus ramas en lo alto para observar la caída del sol…

- es un hermoso lugar no lo crees?- me sorprendí mucho al ver a Sora ahí

- que haces aquí Sora!-

- todos los días vengo aquí para ver al sol morir-

- ya veo-

Hubo unos minutos de silencio mientras observábamos al cielo tornarse de mil colores hasta llegar la noche, a mi cabeza llego recuerdo y sin querer solté un suspiro…

- pasa lago?-

- no, es solo que recordé a alguien- sonreí

- así que recordando a una persona especial- esos ojos acusadores me daban miedo

- no es lo que tu piensas- evadí

- a no, entonces que es- golpeo mi nariz con su índice- por que ese suspiro da mucho más que pensar, quien es… acaso Shaoran-kun?-

- QUE!- parlotee molesta- Jamás me fijaría en alguien tan atrevido y molesto como ese lobo- cerré mis ojos simulando ver el cielo- además mi Yûki es mas lindo…-

- aha! Con que tu Yûki, eh-

_-hay no por que lo dije soy una tonta- _me reprimí mentalmente- no espera entendiste mal él…él….- intente defenderme, ella sonrió picadamente

- no lo niegues, ahora háblame de él-

- es que…yo…él….es…- intentaba explicarle pero me daba mucha pena

- vamos cuéntame prometo no decir nada- levanto su mano derecha solemnemente

- esta bien pero esto quedara solamente entre nosotras-

- claro, dime como es él?- puso toda su atención en mis palabras

- ok, el es un chico simpático y atento conmigo, es un año más grande que yo, pero eso no tiene importancia, es ayudante en el templo Tsukimidera ("templo en admiración de la luna") 1

- y como lo conociste?- mordi mi labio inferior intentando recordar

- fue hace más o menos un año, en el festival de primavera…

.:o: Flash Back :o:.

Aun tenia 14 años, ese día asistimos mis amigas, Sayo y Ayumi, y yo al festival de primavera del Templo Enmei-in; nos divertíamos en grande en los puestos de juegos cuando lo ví, aquel joven alto de cabello corto negro, ojos azul tinta, vestía un yukata con figuras en tonos azules y negros. Se veía tan apuesto…

- que haces Izayoi no te quedes ahí, vamonos- me saco de mis pensamientos ayumi

- claro, claro ya voy-

- eres tan distraída- menciono sayo

- no es cierto, es solo que a veces observó demasiado- dije en mi defensa

- claro, como tu digas- dijo ayumi en un tono de "te creemos"

Todas reímos y avanzamos hacia el templo mayor, ahí se encontraban las demostraciones de las artes tradicionales (kendo, aikido, arquería, ikebana, etc.…) mi madre participaría como cada año ya que es la mejor; para estos festivales siempre usamos el kimono o yukata pero ella siempre vestía el aori de sacerdotisa, algunas flechas fueron lanzadas dando en el blanco..

- es usted muy buena Miko-sama- dijo uno de los ancianos

- se lo agradezco, pero como esta tan seguro de que soy una miko-

- solo una Miko puede proteger la Shikón no Tama- indico a su cuello donde pendía una perla liliácea

- como sabe eso?- pregunto con sorpresa, yo me acercaba a felicitarla

- okaa-san eso fue estupendo- mencione con emoción

- hija, te estas divirtiendo?- pregunto ella sin quitar la vista del anciano

- si okaa-san y mucho- sonreí con alegría

- al parecer no es la única con poderes sobre naturales- comento el anciano mientras se alejaba

- que quiso decir con eso okaa-san?- ese comentario me desconcertaba

- no le prestes atención- me miro sonriendo- quieres intentarlo?- me ofreció su arco

- por supuesto!- lo tome junto con una flecha

- apunta, fija tu blanco y después suelta- me indico perdiéndose en sus pensamientos _–ese anciano sabe demasiado, hasta se dio cuenta del estado de Izayoi-_

Estaba practicando con el arco cuando lo volví a ver, esa vez estaba observando la demostración cuando nuestras miradas se cruzaron, yo iba a soltar aquella flecha q preparaba así que trate de concentrarme pero él aun me miraba, lo cual me hizo fallar

- falle que mala suerte- dije desanimada

- no te preocupes con el tiempo lo dominaras- menciono, ayumi y sayo se acercaban

- estuviste cerca- dijo ayumi

-¡ LA DEMOSRACIÓN DE KENDO ESTA POR COMENZAR!- se escucho al anunciador, mis ojos se iluminaron con estas palabras

- que bien vamos- no podía contener mi emoción

- como puede gustarte eso Iza?- reprocho sayo

- no lo se pero siempre me han atraído el uso de las katanas-

- pues que más podemos hacer, vamos- dijo ayumi resignada

Nos acercamos a la demostración, pidieron voluntarios y no pude evitar ofrecerme, me pusieron las protecciones, no sabia con quien me enfrentaría pero era bueno ya había derrotado a varios guerreros. Nos paramos frente a frente, saludamos adecuadamente y comenzamos el combate. Rechazábamos cada ataque…

- debo admitir que eres buena- con voz ronca menciono

- lo mismo digo- dije completamente confiada

- pero no lo suficiente- ataco de nuevo

- eso crees- espere a que estuviera cerca _-esta es mi oportunidad-_ Rechacé el ataque y de un movimiento lo puse en el suelo a mi merced- al parecer he ganado-

- creo que me confié, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?- pregunto, retire mi casco

- Izayoi Higurashi- le ayude a levantarse- cual es el tuyo?- se quito lentamente el casco y sonrió

- me llamo Yûki Ikeda mucho gusto- extendió su mano, era el mismo chico que había visto entre los puestos

- el gusto es mío- dije nerviosa, mis amigas se acercaban, sayo pregunto preocupada

- te encuentras bien Iza?-

- no te hizo daño?- ayumi me reviso

- no deben preocuparse, nunca lastimaría a una joven tan hermosa- su comentario me apeno mucho, pude sentir mis mejillas incendiarse

- gra…gracias- fue lo unico que se me ocurrió decir

- y quien es él?- pregunto observándolo a detalle- _es muy guapo-_

- oh disculpen mis modales- hizo una reverencia- mi nombre Yûki Ikeda cual es el nombre de estas dos lindas jovencitas?-

- ellas son mis amigas Sayo y Ayumi- indique y ambas respondieron

- mucho gusto Yûki-kun-

- que les parece si les invito un helado?-

- genial- las tres estábamos encantadas

Convivimos todo el resto del día, fue uno de los mejores, y al paso del tiempo nos volvimos muy buenos amigos…

.:o: Flash Back End :o:.

- hace un mes me pidió que fuera su novia y acepte- nuevamente suspire

- creí que eran buenos amigos, por que aceptaste?-

- él me quiere tal y como soy, además también lo quiero mucho- sonreí sintiendo mis mejillas calentarse

- me alegro por ti- ella también sonrió y ambas miramos al horizonte

- y cuéntame, tienes novio?- me tocaba cuestionar

- pues no- miro al cielo y contemplo las estrellas, un deje de tristeza se hacia presente en su rostro

- algún pretendiente o alguien que te guste?- volví a cuestionar

-pues…- mordió su labio inferior como meditando su respuesta- _no puedo decirle_- un leve sonrojo apareció y dijo_- _nadie…nadie por el momento- me miro y sonrió nerviosa

- estas segura?- la mire acusatoriamente- _algo oculta lo se_-

- si, muy segura- una risita nerviosa salio de sus labios, entonces cambio el tema- ya es noche por que no mejor regresamos a la aldea?-

- esta bien, pero… una última pregunta-

- que es lo que quieres saber?-

- mi madre dijo que cruzamos a esta época por el pozo de lo huesos, sabes donde esta?-

- claro, a veces entrenábamos cerca de el- mi rostro se ilumino

- perfecto, me puedes llevar a ahí, necesito ir por unas cosas a mi casa-

- lo siento pero Aome-sama dijo que no debía decirte ni llevarte a él- esto me desilusiono bastante

- pero que dices!! Mi madre te lo prohibió por que no quiere que regrese?-

- es por tu bien hasta que no te recuperes totalmente volverás, ahora vallamos a la aldea que deben estar preocupados por nosotras

- esta bien, que mas da-

De un salto bajamos del árbol y nos dirigimos a la aldea, ahí estaban todos divirtiéndose, nunca había visto a mi madre tan feliz, nos acercamos e integramos al grupo; todo parecía como un festival, había comida, bailes hasta juegos. Ya la noches estaba avanzada cuando todos nos fuimos a dormir, al acostarme no pude evitar pensar en Shaoran y aquel beso… aun no entendía el por que pero nunca había sentido nada igual, ni siquiera con Yûki. Pronto me quede dormida y comencé a soñar….

Continuará…..

1.- Información tomada de: http://www.tourism.metro.tokyo.jp/spanish/route/009/09map.html


	8. Mi primera aventura

Cáp. 8 _"Mi primer aventura"_

Una esfera de energía se acerca rápidamente a mí, estoy sorprendida por el ataque que me es imposible reaccionar, una voz me grita pero ya es demasiado tarde –IZAYOI!!!...- sentí como si muriera y me desperté asustada, vi a mi padre que se había acercado a despertarme, lo abracé con todas mis fuerzas y él me correspondió, comencé a llorar…

- no llores, estas a salvo- su voz era tierna y comprensiva- fue solo un sueño….- mis lagrimas aun recorrían mi rostro

- es que todo fue tan…tan real- me hundí mas en su pecho- _este aroma, lo recuerdo, al despertar por las noches-_

- ya paso, todo esta bien princesita- acariciaba mi cabeza recorriendo el largo de mis cabellos, pude escuchar los pasos de mi madre

- no me digas que ese sueño regresó- se acomodo junto mi futon, la mire deshaciendo el abrazo

- así es okaa-san pero ahora es mas intenso- limpie mi rostro y ella suspiro

- deberemos consultarlo con Kaede-sama- sentencio, el nuevamente hablo en ese nuevo tono para mi

- cuéntame, que fue lo que soñaste?- me miraba con insistencia, aquellos ojos ámbar parecían escrutar los míos

- mmm…es algo confuso- dije recordando- hay una batalla, la atmósfera es intoxicante, de pronto una energía rodea todo trayendo la muerte a la mayoría, los que quedamos en pie somos consumidos por el calor del ambiente inhóspito que quedó… -

- pues a mi me parece que es solo una simple pesadilla, no le des tanta importancia…- dijo mas relajado- ahora vamos a entrenar que es tarde- sonrió levemente

- ok- respondí mas calmada- solo me lavare la cara- me dispuse a salir

- insisto en contárselo a Kaede-sama- comento de nuevo mi madre le regale una pequeña sonrisa

- entonces hablaremos con ella mas tarde, durante la comida- ella se alegro al saber que lo haría

- me parece perfecto- dijo antes de quedarse en sus pensamientos _-debo saber que significa ese sueño o si realmente es una premonición-_

- y a donde iremos a entrenar otou-sama?- pregunte curiosa mientras mi mente no pensaba en otra cosa que no fuera el pozo -_ Ojala sea junto al pozo_-

- primero iremos al bosque- espeto afirmando su katana a la cintura

- PERFECTO!- grite entusiasmada saliendo del lugar

Después de lavarme el rostro en el río, alcance a mi padre cerca del bosque y juntos nos internamos entre los árboles, después de caminar unos metros nos detuvimos….

- este lugar es perfecto- afirmo mientras la decepción cubría mi ser

- aquí?- pregunte con hastía

- así es, hoy te enseñare a usar tus garras- dijo con orgullo al elevar sus manos

- pero…- comencé a decir mas las palabras ya no salieron _-Esperaba ir junto al pozo-_ respire profundo y puse mi mejor cara- empecemos-

- lo primero que tienes que hacer es agitarlas rápido en el aire, observa sankou tetsuo -creo así se escribe destrozo algunas ramas

- yo puedo hacer eso?- pregunte sorprendida viendo aquellos trozos en el piso

- claro, inténtalo-

- veamos- mire mis manos- solo agito mis manos rápidamente y…- una especie de cuchillas se desprendió de mis garras derribando algunos árboles- ups!!- entre cerré mis ojos al ver el desastre que cause, gire para ver a mi padre y esperar su opinión, se encontraba atónito por la cantidad de árboles derribados

- no te preocupes ya crecerán de nuevo- dijo aun en su estupor

Ambos mirábamos el lugar, una brecha de unos 10 metros había quedado podada prácticamente, me sentí mal por tal destrucción, acaso no tome en cuenta los seres que habitaban ahí y que salieron huyendo segundos después. Solte un suspiro resignado mientras bajaba el rostro, de pronto del lugar donde estaban los árboles y de los pedazos de ramas comenzaron a brotar retoños que lentamente se fueron convirtiendo en árboles frondosos.

- esto es normal?- miraba con insistencia a mi padre que seguía sin decir palabra alguna- otou-san?-

- no- dijo reaccionando- nunca había pasado- menciono llevando su mano a la cabeza _-que extraños poderes-_

- ya veo…- mire nuevamente el lugar y la alegría me invadió- cuando los demás se enteren….-

- será mejor que no digamos nada hasta hablar con Kaede-sama-sentencio antes de terminar mi frase

- bah!- solté en reproche- aguafiestas- murmure pateando una piedra cercana

- te escuche- dijo acusadoramente, tomándome por sorpresa- nosotros tenemos los sentidos mas agudos recuérdalo- indico moviendo su índice en el aire

- jejeje, lo haré- sobe mi cabeza con mi mano derecha sintiendome descubierta_- eso no lo sabia_- pensé de inmediato frunciendo mi rostro

- bueno continuemos con el entrenamiento- finalmente menciono con una determinación macabra

Después de explicarme varias situaciones de riesgo que tuvieron que enfrentar., comenzamos una practica cuerpo a cuerpo. A pesar de que en ocasiones era muy duro con migo, también mostraba ternura y preocupación por mi. Ya era tarde, regresamos justo para la comida, nos reunimos en casa de Sango-sama ya que su cabaña es más grande -pues la construyeron entre mi padre y Miroku-sama para que viviéramos todos ahí pero apenas estaban acomodando todo para nuestro alojamiento-, la comida estuvo deliciosa pues mi madre trajo algunas cositas de nuestra época; ya cuando todos terminamos decidí preguntarle a Kaede-sama por lo de mi sueño…

- Kaede-sama- mencione indecisa- quería preguntarle algo- la anciana tomaba té, decía que le ayudaba mucho para las reumas

- dime pequeña en que te puedo ayudar- sonrió mirándome, me avergoncé pues no sabia ni por donde esperar, finalmente hable

- es que desde hace ya tiempo tengo un sueño extraño y además muy real- solté de un respiro

- a ver cuéntamelo-

Le conté mi sueño, cada detalle que recordaba y como era que me sentía al pasar eso, después de meditarlo un tiempo me dijo que probablemente fuera un premonición o solo una simple pesadilla, por la forma en que lo dijo me dejo pensando en lo primero, mi padre intervino luego preguntando por lo ocurrido en el entrenamiento y ella simplemente le dijo que era de suponerse pues yo había nacido del cielo y la tierra.

Han pasado varios días desde mi llegada, ahora vivimos en la misma cabaña todos, a excepción de Kaede sama que insiste en quedarse con Shippo en su hogar. He convivido con mi nueva familia y amigos, gracias al entrenamiento de mi padre soy mas ágil al moverme y puedo identificar los diferentes olores que me rodean; en pocas palabras me he vuelto mas fuerte. Han mencionado que la luna nueva se acerca, Kaede-sama esta preparando todo para volver ser humana, en cierta parte estoy muy feliz por que regresare a mi vida normal, o al menos a lo que llamo normal, y sobre todo volveré a ver a mis amigas y a Yuki…

- te ves preciosa- mencionaba mi sonriente madre al verme- con los ajuste que le hice quedo perfecto- alisaba una y otra vez aquel traje azul que había confeccionado para mi, la blusa era larga aunque tenia unas aberturas a las laterales a la altura de mi cadera; el pescador me quedaba muy ajustado

- arigatou okaa-san- me moví para probar la flexibilidad que tendría con él- ahora puedo moverme con más libertad-

- eso lo veremos en la práctica de hoy- menciono retadoramente Sora

- ya lo veras, esta vez caerás a la primera- advertí señalándola con mi índice

- me alegra que se hayan vuelto buenas amigas- menciono su madre sonriendo

- a nosotras también- dijimos al unísono mirándonos una a la otra entre risitas unos pasos se escucharon a la entrada de la habitación

- veo que se están divirtiendo- sonó una voz calmada

- Kaede-sama en que podemos ayudarle hoy?- pregunto mi madre con mucho interés

- eres muy amable Aome- avanzo la anciana- pero hoy tengo un encargo para las niñas-

- para nosotras?- pregunte con sorpresa

- así es Iza-chan- me miro fijamente- necesito que busquen unas hierbas para el sortilegio y solo tu puedes traerlas-

- en donde las encuentro- dije con alegría- _al fin podré volver_-

- en la profundidad del bosque, esta es la que buscarán- saco una planta seca de una pequeña bolsita- su nombre es "garasu no hoshi"-estrella de cristal

- pero es casi imposible encontrarla ya que son pocas las que existen- menciono Sora

- por ello solo Iza-chan puede traerlas pues su olor solo lo soportan las mujeres y ella es la única de nosotras con buen olfato- me sentí orgullosa al escuchar estas palabras, por fin algo de crédito hacia mi persona

- pero no puede ir sola- espeto la exterminadora- seria peligroso, nosotras…..- no pudo terminar su frase pues la anciana ya tenia algo pensado

- Sora la acompañara, a ustedes las necesito en la aldea- sentencio la miko

- entonces iremos las dos y regresaremos lo antes posible- dijo Sora mirándome, mi madre parecía angustiada por la decisión

_-__ que tramara Kaede-sama-_ miro hacia la miko antes de hablar- solo tengan cuidado- observo a Sango sama que también se veía preocupada

_-__ espero que Kaede-sama sepa lo que hace-_ observo a su felino acompañante- llévense a Kirara les será de ayuda- la gatita maulló bajando de su hombro y dirigiéndose hacia nosotras

- entonces andando- el entusiasmo inundaba mi ser, salí a prisa del lugar

- vayan con cuidado!!!- escuche decir a mi madre mientras Sora le contestaba

- no se preocupe Aome-sama estaremos bien-

Así emprendimos nuestra aventura, en poco tiempo nos internamos en el bosque. Al principio me parecía todo tan emocionante, pensaba que de algún lugar brotaría algún oponente o que encontraría aquella planta, pero no sucedía nada. Cada vez más se oscurecían los senderos, caminábamos y caminábamos observando cada detalle a nuestro alrededor, pronto nos decepcionamos de la situación siguiendo aburridas un camino hacia lo más profundo de aquel bosque…

- esto es muy aburrido- bostece ante la situación- no hay señal de esa planta, es mas ni siquiera la detecto- olfateaba al aire

- pero debemos encontrarla, además la necesitas- insistía mi acompañante

- lo se pero…- la duda se hacia presente en mi cabeza _- ya no se si quiero regresar a ser una humana, es mejor como estoy ahora_- mire mis manos suspire resignada

- en que piensas- dijo ella- te ves algo triste- me emparejo observando mi rostro

- en nada mejor continuemos- me oculte bajo aquella sonrisa falsa que tanto había practicado en toda mi existencia

- no me digas que extrañas otra vez a ese muchacho?-

- algo pero primero debemos terminar nuestra tarea-

- entonces sigamos buscando- menciono con entusiasmo renovado, como si hubiese encontrado un motivo para continuar

Seguimos caminando, de pronto detecte un aroma y cambiamos de rumbo, Sora comenzó a tararear una canción, se me hacia muy conocida, su nombre "Tenshi no uta" (canción de ángel) así que le seguí la tonada, en el ambiente se comenzó a notar como la paz reinaba y el sol se dejaba ver entre las hojas de los árboles, nos detuvimos por un momento y seguíamos cantando, nos concentramos tanto que nunca notamos que emitimos una especie de campo energético que pronto ilumino todo, la paz y tranquilidad reinaba en el lugar hasta que dejamos de cantar por que un oni fue evaporizado al contacto con aquel campo, terminamos la tonada provocando su desaparición….

- que le paso- menciono atónita- de…desapareció…- en su cara la incertidumbre se mostraba- ese oni desapareció-

- pero que era eso que nos rodeaba?- observaba a todos lados, buscando una respuesta

- no lo se, parecía un campo protector- dijo la ojiverde abrazando a la gatita

- cuando dejamos de cantar se desvaneció- hice notar ese aspecto

- entonces… nosotras lo habremos creado?-

- no lo se, pero aun hay mas de esos seres, puedo olerlos- asegure respirando profundo

- entonces salgamos de su camino- menciono Sora con temor, volvía a olfatear

- espera hay sangre humana en el ambiente- mire hacia mi derecha- alguien esta herido iré a ver- corrí entre los árboles esquivando todo lo que se interpusiera

- IZAYOI ESPERA!!!- la escuche gritar tras de mi- Kirara vamos con ella- la gata rugió mas tarde se podía escuchar en el viento que algo avanzaba contra él.

Seguía el olor de la sangre mientas me deslizaba libremente entre las ramas, Sora me seguía en Kirara, pronto divise a una persona que corría lo mas rápido posible, iba herido de un brazo y perseguido por vario onis, sin darse cuenta tropezó quedando a merced de aquellos monstruos….

Continuara….


	9. La llave del mundo de la muerte

Cáp. 9 _"La llave del mundo de la muerte"_

Me acerque para observar mejor, era un niño de unos 9 ó 10 años, que indefenso suplicaba la ayuda de su hermana….

- SU ONEE-SAMA!! AYUDAME!! SU!!!- gritaba desesperado observando a todos lados

- esta vez nadie te ayudara, entrégame la joya!!- menciono con desprecio un oni que se había acercado

- nunca- dijo el niño con todo el valor que pudo reunir- esta joya esta bajo mi protección y la de mi familia, se nos fue encomendada por Kaguya-hime- una cadena pendía de su cuello, algo ocultaba bajo su camisa, me encontraba en un árbol cercano, observando todo

- _para que querrán esa joya, acaso será mágica?_- me cuestionaba mentalmente observando a aquel niño, pronto un resplandor púrpura llamo mi atención- _no puede ser es el corazón de luna que se suponía solo poseía Kaguya-hime_- la sorpresa era visible en mi rostro, Sora se acerco con cautela

- que pasa Izayoi- pregunto posando su vista en la misma dirección que yo- no puede ser!!- exclamo con sorpresa- Es Makoto de la aldea de los artesanos- aseguro al ver al niño

- lo conoces?- fije mi vista en ella, que no despegaba la suya de aquel niño

- hace unos días, cuando estaba en entrenamiento- respondió, volví mi vista ante el llamado molesto del oni

- se esta terminando mi paciencia, entrégame esa joya y te daré una muerte rápida y sin dolor- menciono sin piedad alguna, esto me molesto bastante

- _como se atreve a decir eso_- pensé, una voz preocupada susurro a mi lado

- debemos ayudarle-

- nunca!!- repitió el chico- jamás te daré la joya, tendrás que tomarla de mi cuerpo sin vida-

- tu lo has pedido- menciono el ogro ya sin paciencia atacando al pequeño con su arma

- NO!!- grito sora con desesperación, rápidamente fui en su rescate desenfunde mi arma y detuve el arma de aquel oni, que me miraba entre molesto y sorprendido

- que tenemos aquí, un grupo de débiles monstruos- mencione desafiante, una forma arrogante que aprendí de mi padre

- insolente como te atreves a interferir en nuestros asuntos- menciono aquel ser deforme y lo ignore

- te encuentras bien niño?- lo vi de reojo, se encontraba asustado apenas y asintió con su cabeza

- estupida chiquilla- ese tono aun mas molesto me divertía- no me ignores- intento atacarme pero lo esquive retrocediendo junto al chico

- eso es lo que mereces debilucho- se acerco un poco, de un golpe lo mande a volar- _no pensé que fuera tan fuerte_-

- Makoto estas bien?- pregunto la ojiverde acercándose, el niño al verla esbozó una feliz sonrisa

- Sora-sama, me alegra verle- la chica sonrió y lo levanto montándolo en el mononoke

- a mi también Makoto- nuevamente el ogro se acerco

- que te has creído híbrida!!- dijo en tono discrimínate- Atáquenlos hay que obtener la joya para el maestro-

- no me vuelvas a llamar así- dije totalmente molesta, odiaba ese termino

Los ogros comenzaron a atacarnos, los esquivamos como pudimos, eran demasiados y debo confesar que bastante agiles, pero nada comparado a nosotras. Cortábamos cuerpos al por mayor, conforme se acercaban, pero cada vez que nos deshacemos de uno aparecen mas, se han vuelto una gran cantidad casi duplicado su numero y eso no era nada bueno para nuestro estado. En un instante nos vimos rodeados por ellos…

- _demonios si seguimos así se apoderaran del corazón_- habíamos tomado un breve descanso, en el que todos nos mirábamos, aguardando el momento en que el oponente atacara. A mi cabeza vino el detalle de que Kirara podía elevarse por el aire- Sora, lo que quieren es la joya, ustedes aléjense de aquí- ella se sorprendió ante mi decisión y quiso objetar

- no podemos dejarte aquí sola podrían….-

- SOLO HAGANLO!!- grite exasperada, en algún punto me creí capaz de enfrentarme sola a ellos, era algo que nacía de mi corazón

- regresare a ayudarte…- monto al neko youkai y me miro con recelo- kirara vamonos…-

Sora y Makoto se alejaron en Kirara, mientras los ogros quisieron detenerlos, finalmente estaban atacando teniéndome rodeada. A pesar de mi gran habilidad con la katana no quedo de otra más que apoyarme de mis garras, de un golpe elimine a varios de ellos que, sin darme cuenta, ya no se regeneraron. Continué mi ataque hasta que cierto lobo vino a interferir, llego como un tornado aventando a los onis por doquier al igual que a mi, pero termine siendo atrapada por aquellos odiosos brazos…

- vaya, vaya- dijo en un murmullo- nuevamente terminas en mis brazos-

- _tenia que ser él_- pense molesta- que haces aquí sarnoso- me libere enseguida de su agarre

- solo vine a ver como se encontraba mi mujer- me recorto prácticamente- acaso eso es malo?-

- te lo tenias bien guardadito Izayoi!!- menciono una voz muy conocida mientras me miraba picara y acusadoramente

- no es lo que tu piensas Sora!!!- me defendí molesta y avergonzada- y tu lobo- comencé a empujarlo con mi dedo índice- pensé que había quedado claro que no soy mujer de nadie!!-

- precisamente- dijo- no eres de nadie mas que mía- sonrió cínicamente, esto me enfureció

- eres un odioso Shaoran!!!- mencione fuera de mis casillas

- vaya recuerdas mi nombre que halago- se mostró digno y orgulloso, sora nos veía con una cara incrédula y pensativa

- _ya veo a lo que se refiere_- un suspiro resignado salio de su boca- ya dejen de pelear- imploro- que lo trae por aquí Shaoran-kun?-

- estábamos de casería y detecte a los onis- menciono inocentemente- así que me separe del grupo y vine a divertirme un poco-

- pues ya lo hiciste- enfunde mi arma dándole la espalda- ya puedes largarte- entonces recordé- por cierto, Sora, donde esta Makoto-kun?-

- lo deje en la copa de un árbol junto con Kirara- dijo alegremente, moviéndose de un lado a otro sobre sus talones- solo tiene el tobillo lastimado y la herida en el brazo-

- me alegra que se encuentre bien- suspire aliviada y una sonrisa se formo en mi rostro

- quien es ese tal Makoto?- pregunto Shaoran totalmente celoso

- que te importa- respondí con indiferencia- vamos Sora tenemos que seguir con nuestra tarea- comencé a caminar de nuevo

- claro, claro vamos- podía sentir sus pasos seguirme- _esto me huele a romance_- así dejamos atrás a un pensativo lobo

- _nadie me quitara a mi mujer_- que no tardo en ofrecer sus servicios- la acompaño necesitaran quien las proteja- esto me dejo helada

- mira "macho"- espete molesta- nosotras no necesitamos de ti, será mejor que vayas a cuidar a tu hermana, ella si lo necesita- un ogro salio de entre los árboles atacándonos, pero alcancé a eliminarlo con mis garras dejando sorprendidos a los demás.- como puedes ver nos sabemos cuidar solas- di media vuelta y seguí mi camino- no te quedes atrás Sora- mencione a la lejanía

- si, ya voy- se escuchaba titubeante- _elimino al oni por completo, ni siquiera le dio tiempo de dividirse, eso si que es extraño_-

- _si que es fuerte, con más razón será mi mujer, pero por el momento ya no la haré enfadar_-

Nos dirigimos hacia donde se encontraba Makoto, pero Sora ya sospechaba algo y no tardo mucho en interrogarme sobre Shaoran, y sin más que decir tuve que contarle lo ocurrido en la cueva y el beso que le di, eso si, la hice jurar que no le mencionaría nada a mi padre pues por lo que me contaron es demasiado celoso mucho mas tratándose de esos lobos. También me hablo sobre Makoto y como lo conoció.

Según me cuenta a la hermana del chico la mordió una serpiente mientras recolectaban hierbas medicinales, ya que ellos ayudaban al monje de la aldea, en eso Sango-san y Sora pasaban por ahí y los ayudaron después de esto llegaron a esa aldea, ahí se quedaron unos días a entrenar y conocer mas sobre los alrededores. Llegamos al árbol donde estaba Kirara y Makoto, los cuales al reconocernos bajaron enseguida…

- Sora-sama, se encuentra bien?- pregunto el pequeño muy preocupado, ella le sonrió y se puso a su nivel

- estamos bien, y dime como esta tu pie?-

- ya no me duele y puedo pisar bien- dio unos golpecitos con su pie, me acerque para revisar su brazo

- tu brazo sigue herido déjame ponerte un poco de antibiótico- busque mi mochila con la vista

- eres… eres uno de ellos- dijo con temor mientras retrocedía- no te la daré, aléjate-

- no Makoto, ella es mi amiga y no te hará daño- intentaba tranquilizarlo, pero sus ojos azules mostraban un pavor inmenso- solo quiere curar tu herida-

- _otra vez el rechazo_- pensé decepcionada- déjalo Sora, no tiene importancia- saque el antibiótico y unas banditas que le entregue a mi amiga- me alejare para que platiquen- avance un poco antes de subir a una rama

- _Izayoi…_- la observe mirarme y después dirigirse al pequeño- Makoto, que paso por que te perseguían?- procedió a sentarse y aplicar el medicamento

- atacaron la aldea en busca del "corazón de la luna"- dio un suspiro agotado- destruyeron todo asesinando a los aldeanos, Su y yo escapamos con la piedra por ordenes del monje, pero nos descubrieron- su semblante era triste, miro hacia arriba- a si que nos persiguieron; en el camino nos separamos y…- unas lagrimas inundaron sus ojos celestes- mas tarde escuche un grito a la lejanía, seguí corriendo, fue cuando me tope con ustedes.-

- ya veo, no sabes si alguien mas sobrevivió?-

- no- sacudió su cabeza- tal vez ni mi hermana-

- _malditos, mataron a muchas personas para obtener la joya_- sentía mi sangre hervir, mis manos se cerraron en puños

- pero para que sirve ese "corazón"?- pregunto con toda inocencia mi compañera

- según mi profesor- mencione desde mi lugar- es la llave de los mundos, la que mantiene las almas en el infierno y en el paraíso-

- así es, y como ese lugar esta repleto de monstruos esperando su venganza es necesario evitar a toda costa que los youkai vivos se apoderen de ella si no todo se volverá un caos total- termino de explicar el ojiazul

- entonces debemos volver a la aldea para informar a los demás- choco ambas manos

- NO!- baje de inmediato- aun tenemos que encontrar la flor que nos pidió Kaede-sama-

- es cierto- trono sus dedos poniéndose en pie- debemos encontrarla-

- y que pasara con migo Sora-sama?- pregunto tímido y preocupado

- vendrás con nosotras- respondí sonriendo- no podemos dejarte aquí, podrían lastimarte- enmudeció ante tal comentario, sus ojos se abrían como platos viéndome fijamente

- _como es posible que un hanyou se preocupe por mi?_- parpadeo un par de veces antes de responder- pues…-

- no puedo creerlo- menciono sora molesta- Makoto-kun estas titubeando….-

- las acompañare y señorita- dirigiéndose a mi- arigatou por salvar mi vida- sonrió levemente- _espero estar haciendo lo correcto_-

- _que niño tan extraño_- pensé al verlo- no tienes que agradecer, ahora a seguir el rastro de esa flor- saque la bolsita y el niño dio un paso lejos

- esa es la "garasu no hoshi"?- pregunto sosteniendo su cabeza

- si, acaso la conoces?- pregunte incrédula

- mi hermana y yo las plantamos cerca de la cascada- indico

- en serio!!!- los ojos de sora brillaron como estrellitas

- pero se supone que ningún varón soporta su aroma- guarde la bolsa- como sabes donde están?-

- hace mucho tiempo las plantamos ahí para que no espíen a las mujeres mientras se bañen-

- ah!!! Con que para eso sirven- dijo con algo de malicia- _eso alejara a los fisgones de las termas_- sonrió ampliamente- perfecto-

- que tramas Sora?- la mire detenidamente, algo iba a hacer

- después te explico, ahora guíanos Makoto…-

Rápidamente Kirara cambio de forma y en ella se montaron Sora y Makoto, quien nos guiaba a la cascada, yo corría a su par, pronto nos internamos más y más en el bosque. Conforme avanzábamos comencé a escuchar el sonido del agua al caer y el olor a humedad se hacia mas fuerte. El niño nos aviso que las flores estaban cerca y una de nosotras se tendría que separar y traer algunas de ellas, me ofrecí a ser quien fuera, al avanzar una descarga eléctrica me rechazo haciéndome retroceder unos metros….

- te encuentras bien Iza-chan?- pregunto preocupada al acercarse

- Que es lo que paso aquí?- sobaba mi trasero, pues me di un duro golpe al caer

- no lo se… Makoto, sabias de esto?- el pequeño negó

- no, lo lamento Izayoi-sama-

- no te preocupes, ya encontrare la forma de entrar…- con determinación volví a avanzar siendo arrojada otra vez- Demonios!!!! – y lo volví a intentar

- espera… déjame a mi- dijo sora pasando junto a mi y llegando mas lejos- este lugar esta protegido contra demonios espérenme aquí no tardo- guiño antes de tomar camino hacia las profundidades

- maldición!!!- exprese frustrado dejando caer mi peso al piso

- espero que no le pase nada a Sora-san- el chico se sentó frente a mi

- ella estará bien, es fuerte- intente darle confianza- _eso espero si no me mataran_- kirara maulló sonriente

Un silencio nos envolvió, se podía escuchar hasta al mas insignificante insecto andar su camino en tierra, él lo único que hacia era mirarme como si me analizara, yo miraba a los alrededores tratando de relajarme ante la tensa situación. Todo parecía estar en total calma, a distancia detecte un aroma, alguien se acercaba sigilosamente, me puse alerta….

- alguien se acerca hay que escondernos- dije en voz baja- vi una cueva cerca de aquí-

- esta bien- respondió del mismo modo tomando a kirara en su brazos

Comenzamos a movernos cautelosamente, no me arriesgaría a que Makoto fuese lastimado, además mi madre me había dicho que siempre estudiara a mis enemigos antes de atacar, debía encontrar su punto débil. De pronto escuche como algo fue arrojado contra nosotros, una red callo la cual desgarre al instante, la cueva estaba hecha por las raíces de un árbol, envié al niño junto con el mononoke hacia ella y le pedí que ahí permaneciera pase lo que pase, subí a los árboles alejándome un poco de ellos para que no fuesen notados; de entre las sombras dos varones se acercaba a la red para inspeccionarla...

- demonios!!!- exclamo un sorprendido- La red no fue suficiente- arrojo el objeto

- no deben estar lejos- empuño la alabarda que cargaba

- ten cuidado Shon, pronto aparecerán- de entre sus ropas saco una bolsita que al contacto con el piso y el aire se expandió un humo espeso

- _que rayos será eso?_- pensé observando como el humo se propagaba por el lugar, el olor era insoportable y asfixiante, mi vista se torno borrosa y confusa, perdí el equilibrio cayendo de costalazo muy cerca de ellos…

Continuara…


	10. La miko y los taijiya

Cáp. 10 _"La miko y los taijiya"_

_.:o:__-Sora-:o:._

Me interné en aquel campo de energía, no muy lejos divisé el jardín de flores, me acerqué y en una pequeña bolsa que nos había proporcionado Kaede-sama comencé a recolectar algunas flores. Se escuchaba el sonido de la cascada, cuando terminé mi labor, fui a beber un poco de agua, fue una sorpresa el encontrarme a una joven, de cabellos negros y piel blanca, bañándose, al parecer una miko, por las vestimentas que se encontraban en la orilla. Ella me miró y repentinamente me habló…

- Sora-chan, eres tú?- pregunto con sorpresa y admiración

- quién eres y cómo sabes mi nombre?- era muy confuso que la miko me llamase por mi nombre

- que ya no te acuerdas de mí- se acerco a sus ropas para vestirse- soy Sayo, la aprendiz de Kaede sama-

- Sayo!!- exclame viéndola detenidamente- En verdad no te reconocí, estas muy cambiada, te ha crecido mucho el cabello- dije notando su larga cabellera oscura

- ya se- sonrió trenzándolo- yo he crecido un poco, en cambio tú, mírate ya eres una jovencita- menciono rodeando por completo

- tienes razón- reí- y que te trae por aquí?-

- me dirijo hacia la aldea de los artesanos y…- se detuvo al ver mi expresión- por que pones esa cara?-

- fue destruida totalmente- dije finalmente agachando mi rostro

- QUE DICES!! Cuándo, cómo?- esto la había tomado por sorpresa

- esta mañana, al parecer el único sobreviviente es Makoto del templo-

- ya veo…-

El silencio nos envolvió, cada una sumida en sus propios pensamientos, Sayo continuo vistiéndose. Una vez hecho esto ambas caminamos de regreso a donde se encontraban los demás, tras meditar un poco seguimos conversando…

- y tú que haces aquí sola?- pregunto contrariada

- no estoy sola, Izayoi y Makoto me acompañan- sonreí- pero por tu campo nos tuvimos que separar-

- así que Iza-chan a regresado- dijo con alegría

- sip, pero su situación es algo delicada aun…- hice una pausa notando un humo en el ambiente, todo indicaba que era una veneno paralizante- debemos darnos prisa, ellos están en peligro!!- mencioné al tiempo que corría a toda prisa

- pero se supone que Izayoi es hanyou, no debería tener problemas-

- pero esta clase de problemas los causamos los exterminadores-

Seguimos corriendo hasta llegar al lugar donde había dejado a los demás pero no encontramos a nadie, no muy lejos de ahí se escuchaban gritos de Makoto, no entendía mucho lo que decía pero nos apresuramos a llegar. Vi a Iza-chan y Kirara inconscientes en el piso y al pequeño tratando de evitar que les hicieran daño. Había dos hombres, vestían de exterminadores, uno de 28 y el otro de 17 años aproximadamente, ambos altos de tez morena, cabello chocolate corto, el mayor de ojos castaños y el otro de ojos azules, su complexión algo atlética. El mas joven alejó a Makoto dejando indefensas a mis amigas, estaban apunto de degollar a Iza con una kusarigana, no lo iba a permitir lance uno de mis abanicos logrando tirar al piso el arma….

- QUE DEMONIOS CREES QUE HACES!- dije exasperada, el ojiazul me miro

- como te atreves a interferir- se disponía a atacarme

- DETENTE!!- ordeno el mayor de ellos _-se parece a alguien que conocí…pero no recuerdo a quien-_

- pero…- objetaba confundido por tal señalamiento

- _se parecen a mi padre y madre, pero…como_- estaba totalmente perpleja entre mis desvaríos pedí- Sayo ayúdalos por favor- ella comprendió y se acerco a mis amigos

- tu cara me es familiar, acaso nos conocemos?- se acerco y pregunto con toda la amabilidad del mundo

- _tal vez… sean familiares_- pensé de pronto- no lo se, si me dijeran sus nombres, tal vez…- nuevamente el chico de ojos azul tinta me interrumpió, estaba molesto

- nuestros nombres no tienen importancia, mejor dinos por que defiendes a estos asesinos?- señalaba hacia Iza

- ellas no han hecho nada, por que dices eso?-

- hace unos momentos pasamos por la aldea de los artesanos y estaba totalmente en ruinas, a simple vista es obvio que por ser… -

- que por ser youkai es culpable- dije totalmente ofendida- yo las conozco y no son capaces de dañar a…- nuevamente interrumpió esta vez con un grito de furia

- MENTIRA!!!-

- ya basta Shon- pidió el castaño- ella es uno de nosotros… y si dice que no fueron ellas, no fueron- esto desconcertó al joven

- pero… pero…- intentaba articular palabra sin lograrlo

_-Shon__?…Shon…-e_se nombre resuena en mi cabeza como un eco, me es conocido pero… de donde… aun no entiendo que pasa aquí- _tal vez lo vi hace tiempo pero no lo recuerdo…-_Sayo esta atendiendo a los demás mientras trato de conversar un poco con ellos…

- mi nombre es Kohaku y el es Shon- señalo al mas joven

- mucho gusto, el mío es Sora y como ya lo notaron, al igual que ustedes soy exterminadora-

- entonces por que te acompañas de ellos?- dijo disgustado Shon

- mis amigas no son malas- les di un vistazo- al contrario ayudamos a las personas que lo necesitan, tal fue el caso del pequeño Makoto- regrese mi vista hacia ellos- y díganme de que aldea son?-

- te parecerá extraño, pero no lo recuerdo- menciono e l mayor- hace tiempo fuimos acogidos por los artesanos-

- entonces…quien los entrenó como exterminadores?- me pareció muy extraño ese detalle

- yo entrene a Shon….pero a mí….no lo se-

- ya veo-

- y ustedes que hacen en estos rumbos?- pregunto el ojiazul con indiferencia observando a la miko

- solo venimos por unas flores que nos encargaron- intente ser amable- fue como encontramos al niño y lo salvamos de unos onis que lo atacaron-

- ven yo les dije la verdad- insistió el pequeño que se acercaba a nosotros, me extraño que les hablara con mucha confianza

- acaso los conoces Makoto-chan?-

- así es, vivían en el templo antes de que perdiera a mis padres y nos mudáramos ahí- dijo sin quitar la vista de ellos

- si y fue cuando decidimos viajar por la región exterminando a los youkai- correspondió el joven

- ah! Por eso cuando mi madre y yo visitamos la aldea ustedes ya no estaban- comente, vi a Sayo acercarse con preocupación

- lamento interrumpirlos pero- hizo una pausa para tomar aire- Sora-chan necesito que me ayudes con Iza- la sorpresa inundo su rostro al detener su vista en aquel joven de castaños ojos- _es…Kohaku, después de tanto tiempo…_-

- vamos entonces- me puse en pie y tome camino- Sayo-san?- despertó de su estupor siguiéndome

- puedo ayudarles en algo?- pregunto Makoto

- lo siento pero es algo… difícil- respondió la miko- que te parece si cuidas las cosas de Iza- extendió la mochila que llevaba en sus manos

- esta bien- resignado tomo las cosas

- oh! Kohaku-sama podrían cuidar a Makoto en lo que volvemos- pedí al exterminador

- ehem… claro, no te preocupes por él- dijo no muy convencido con la idea

- arigatou Kohaku-kun- Sayo hizo una leve reverencia antes de seguirme aun clavada en sus pensamientos- _en verdad será él_-

Seguimos caminando hacia donde se encontraba Iza, la observe moverse con ligereza, al acercarme note su entrecortada respiración el rubor de sus mejillas, tenia algo de fiebre provocada por el veneno, sujete su mano para ver el pulso que estaba cada vez mas débil…

- ya utilice todo remedio que conozco y nada sirve- de pronto menciono la miko a mi lado, un silencio nos rodeo, me sentí muy mal par la situación, entonces recordé un detalle

- tal vez las flores que recogí funcionen- de mis ropas saque unas florecillas púrpuras

- como conseguiste eso?- dijo tomándolas rápidamente

- estaba cerca de la cascada entre la maleza-

- entonces apresurémonos con la medicina-

.:o:-_ Shon_-:o:.

Las señoritas se alejaron dejándonos solos, Kohaku esta muy pensativo, y yo me dedico a vigilar al joven Makoto; quien no paraba de preguntarnos sobre las "aventura' que teníamos, pero me preocupa mi compañero su vista es fija en dirección a las chicas, pero su mente parece vagar por algún lejano lugar…

- algo le pasa a Kohaku-sama, ha estado muy callado- menciono makoto en un susurro

- solo esta asimilando lo que pasó, ya veras que al rato estará como antes- dije intentando reconfortarlo, entonces mire a mi sensei que seguia con su vista perdida en un mundo inexistente - _al menos eso espero_-

- Kirara!! Ya estas mejor, que bien!!- dijo el niño extendiendo sus brazos al ver a una gatita de dos colas- ven vamos a jugar-

La neko-youkai siguió avanzando ignorándonos, el niño la miro inquisitivamente llevando sus manos de nuevo a su regazo, ella se dirigió a donde se encontraba Kohaku, sentándose a su lado. El la miró y se limitó a acariciarle la cabeza, pareciera que la pequeña gatita ya lo conocía y se dejaba mimar por el que hace unos momentos intentaba matarla…

- que extraño, por que se le acerca?- dijo el niño

- no lo sé- respondí sin dejar de ver aquella escena

- hola pequeña, lamento lo de hace un rato- hablaba mi senpai, disculpándose con aquella criatura, un maullido se escucho y un intenso ronroneo emanaba de su cuerpecito al acercarse a él- acaso tu me conoces?-

- senpai ya la conocías?- pregunte con curiosidad

- a quién?- dijo extrañado

- a Kirara- señalo el pequeño observando como la gatita trepaba a su hombro y lamía su rostro

- ki..ra..ra- dijo muy pensativo mirando de nuevo el horizonte…

--Flash Back--

Un joven se encuentra entrenando con el kurasigama haciendo leños cuando una chica se acerca junto con su singular mascota: una gatita de dos colas…

- Kohaku! Al fin te encuentro- mencionaba una chica de ojos chocolate y largo cabello castaño

- anue, solo estaba practicando- decía el joven que a diferencia de ella poseía unos ojos castaños- kiarara- menciono al ver a la gatita subir hasta su rostro y lamerlo

- kirara no seas traviesa- regaño la joven a su mascota- haces bien Kohaku, pero ya es tiempo de regresar a la aldea los demás nos esperan- en su voz la dulzura se identificaba

- claro anue, sólo recojo la leña y listo- menciono e inmediatamente comenzó a levantar los trozos de madera

- vamos te ayudo- ella tomo también algunos, atándolos juntos con una cuerda

--Flash Back End--

- senpai?- llame de nuevo al ver su ausencia

- no… no lo se… no recuerdo bien- contesto confundido, sacudiendo con su mano el cabello

- pero al parecer ella dice lo contrario- la observamos de nueva cuenta y ahí estaba ronroneando chocándose contra su mejilla

- tal vez tengas razón- dijo dubitativo ante la situación

Todos nos sentamos a la sombra de aquel árbol mientras platicábamos sobre lo sucedido, el tiempo transcurría y pronto entro la tarde, el hambre se hizo presente así que comenzamos a buscar algo que comer. Lamentablemente no encontramos nada, ni siquiera moras silvestres, estábamos rodeados por variedad de confieras así que nos resignamos a esperar un poco hasta que volvieran las chicas, quienes ya se habían tardado bastante…

.:o:-_ Izayoi_-:o:.

Me encuentro de nuevo en aquel lugar oscuro, al parecer estoy sola, pero de pronto todo se ilumina. El lugar esta totalmente devastado, mi familia y amigos están muertos. Aquel ser emana veneno los a matado; hay alguien mas a mi lado, es muy parecido a mi padre, pero no es él. Posee una extraña arma, algo me dice y ambos atacamos a la criatura pero una energía incandescente choca con nosotros…

- Izayoi, te encuentras bien?... Izayoi….-

Una voz me llama a lo lejos, no la reconozco pero aun me llama, cada vez se escucha con más cercanía y claridad, pero sigo sin reconocerle. Poco a poco noto que mi cuerpo se siente pesado y no pedo moverlo. Algo me han dado a beber, caigo nuevamente en una pequeña oscuridad donde las imágenes de mis amigos y conocidos de "mi época" comenzaban a pasar frente a mi, en un momento todas se quebraron dejándome nuevamente a la deriva… por fin he logrado abrir mis ojos, pero me encuentro aun en el bosque, una miko se acerca a mi…

- ya despertaste- sonríe muy feliz- me alegra que estés bien-

-_ así que ella era quien me llamaba_- pensé mientras me incorporaba lentamente, observando a mi alrededor- donde esta Makoto?- pregunte rápidamente al notar la ausencia del pequeño

- él se encuentra bien, los muchachos lo están cuidando- respondió la miko muy calmada

- que muchachos?- sorprendida ante tal afirmación, entonces vi a sora acercarse con una paño en la mano

- unos amigos de Makoto- tomo lugar junto a mi- al parecer los confundieron con los atacantes de la aldea-

- ahora entiendo- dije elevando mi vista al cielo- había un extraño humo en el aire, lo aspire y mas tarde caí del árbol donde estaba-

- eso que espiraste era veneno especial para atrapar "youkai" e inmovilizarlos para después matarlos pero logre detenerlos-

- arigatou Sora-

- no me lo agradezcas a mi sino a Sayo, ella te atendió- observe de nuevo a la miko

- arigatou gozaimazu Sayo-san…- entonces note su gran parecido- _Se parece a… mi amiga…Sayo_-

- no tienes nada que agradecer Iza-chan- contesto con una gran sonrisa

- acaso ya nos conocemos?- me sorprendió que me hablara con tanta familiaridad

- claro, soy la aprendiz de Kaede al igual que Aome-onee-sama lo fue- comentaba- y cuando ustedes se fueron me quede muy triste sin mi pequeña sobrina- con su mano revolvió el cabello de mi frente

- tu eres… mi tía?- pregunte desconcertada ante lo que había dicho

- pues se puede decir que si-sonrió nuevamente- ya que tu madre me acepto como su hermana hace bastante tiempo- inesperadamente me abrazo- las extrañe tanto- me dejo perpleja no sabia como reaccionar

- _tengo una gran familia aquí y todos… me quieren tal y como soy_- pensé en un momento, era tan calido aquel sentimiento que me inundo, sin dudar mas correspondí a su gesto- me alegra saber que tengo mas familia aparte de mis padres, abuela y tío Souta…-

- no te olvides de mi- dijo sora sintiéndose excluida

- claro que no, si ya eres casi mi hermana- argumente, de pronto mi estomago protesto por la comida y rompimos el abrazo

- será mejor ir con los demás para comer si no alguien se nos muere de hambre- todas reímos del comentario

- no exageres Sora, por cierto donde esta mi mochila?-

- se la encargamos a makoto-

- uff! Que bueno- dije aliviada- oba-san vendrás con nosotros a la aldea?-

- pues… no lo se… aun…-

- vamos oba-san, mi madre se alegraría de verte- rogué con mi mejor carita de ternura

- es cierto- afirmo ella llevando su índice a sus labios- _Ahome como estarás?_- finalmente soltó- esta bien iré con ustedes-

- perfecto!!- dijimos al unísono brincando de un lado al otro

Comenzamos a caminar, apenas note que ya era tarde y teníamos hambre. Después de unos minutos entre charlas y risas encontramos a Makoto y Kirara platicando con unos jóvenes, ambos se parecían mucho entre si. Lo que me hizo pensar en que eran parientes. Al vernos Makoto se acercó…

- se encuentra bien Izayoi-sama?- pregunto el pequeño inspeccionándome con sus ojitos celestes

- si Makoto, lamento haberte preocupado- revolví su oscuro cabello

-_ es muy dulce para ser youkai_- el me devolvió una sonrisa

- me alegra que se encuentre bien- comento el mayor de los jóvenes- lamentamos haberlos atacado- me miraba fijamente como si hubiese visto un fantasma - _otro rostro familiar, acaso podré recordar de donde somos_-

- Iza-chan ellos son Kohaku y Shon, al igual que yo son exterminadores- menciono sora hábilmente

- ya veo el por que de sus acciones- dije con un poco de resentimiento

- los confundimos con los atacantes de la aldea, y nos dejamos llevar por la ira sin escuchar razones- nuevamente hablo el muchacho

- le pedimos una disculpa por ello- el otro joven hizo una reverencia, se veía arrepentido

- esta bien- di un suspiro- lo pasado, pasado es- dije con alegría

- se lo agradecemos mucho- dijo el joven con un singular brillo en sus pupilas, entonces otro estomago protesto

- veo que no soy la única con hambre…- dije soltando una leve burla logrando que el chico de ojos tinta se sonrojara

- lo que pasa es que no encontramos comida en este bosque, no hay nada- salio a su defensa el mayor

- ni siquiera moras?- pregunto extrañada Sayo

- nada, Sayo-sama- contesto el mas joven- no hay mas que confieras y árboles sin frutos-

- esto si que es grave, no comeremos hasta llegar a la aldea- dijo con decepción sora, resignándose a marchar con el estomago vació

- no se preocupen- dije muy tranquila- Makoto, tú tienes mis cosas, verdad?-

- asi es- fue en busca de mi mochila llevándola hacia mi

- genial!!!- exclame tomándola

De ella comencé a sacar lo que traía, mientras los demás solo veían con asombro y extrañeza todo lo que tenia; mi madre sabia perfectamente que iba a necesitar. Me empaco desde golosinas y agua hasta sopas instantáneas y una tetera, que bueno que me dio la mochila antes de partir…

--Flash Back--

- esperen- decia mi madre saliendo a toda prisa de la cabaña- lleven esto- extendió su vieja mochila de estudiante

- que hay en la mochila?- pregunte con curiosidad al ver semejante paquete

- la mando tu abuela, les servirá en su viaje- sonrió ampliamente poniéndola en mis manos

- esta bien, nos vemos…- la coloque sobre mi espalda y comencé a alejarme

--Flash Back--

- al parecer es todo….- dije al terminar de sacudir la mochila

- y se puede saber que es todo esto?- dijo con extrañeza el joven ojiazul mientras con una vara movía las cosas

- es comida, lo único que falta es encender una fogata- mire a todos lados buscando con mi vista

- entonces traigamos leña…- dijo sora alejándose a juntar unas varitas de madera

Encendimos la fogata con algunas ramas y tronquillos secos que encontramos, puse agua en la tetera para preparar las sopas, no eran suficientes para todos pero las compartiríamos, mientras se cocían, comíamos algo de golosinas - _mi madre me hubiera matado por ello, pero no estaba ahí jeje_-

- segura que esto se puede comer?- sostenía en sus manos una barra chocolate

- claro, y si no te gusta el chocolate también hay dulce de leche- le contestaba mostrándole unos paquetitos pequeños

- esto esta delicioso!!!- aseguro la miko

- tiene razón, que dices que son?- preguntaba sora mordiendo la pasta

- son galletas con chispas…- revisaba las sopas que se pendían en medio de la hoguera- bueno la sopa esta lista, ya podemos comerla-serví en los mismos vasos en que venían y los repartí

- arigatou Izayoi-sama- tomo el vaso probando un poco de su contenido- _este sabor, ya había comido esto… pero donde_- lo saboreaba con insistencia como si quisiera recordar algo

- pasa algo kohaku-san?- pregunte intrigada

- no, nada, todo esta bien- sonrió ampliamente continuando la labor

- por cierto, aun no me han dicho a donde irán ahora?- pregunto el pequeño makoto a los taijiya

- pues no lo sabemos- respondió shon- por el momento seguiremos exterminando a los onis y youkais que estén por los alrededores-

- suena bien- sora sorbió un poco de sopa- al menos para mi, podría…-

- ni lo pienses- la interrumpí al instante- Sango-sama me mataría si no regresas con migo-

- eres una aguafiestas- menciono bajando su rostro, me ataco con mis propias palabras

- Sango…- dijo kohaku en un susurro casi inaudible

- acaso la conoces?- pregunto la miko a su lado

- no lo se…- contesto del mismo modo- su nombre me suena pero… no la recuerdo- vi a Sayo san mover su cabeza de un lado a otro

-_ como lo imagine…_- revolvió el contenido de su vaso antes de volver a hablar- y por que no viajan con migo a veces necesitamos exterminadores en las aldeas que visito- invito con su vista fija en el vaso

- tal vez...- él hizo lo mismo- de todos modos nos servirá de entrenamiento-

- que bueno, serán de mucha ayuda entonces…- ella sonrió ampliamente, al parecer le agrado que aceptara su invitación

- que tanto traman ustedes dos?- pregunto picadamente sora-chan haciendo que sayo se sonrojara

- nada, solo platicábamos si nos acompañarían en el viaje- dijo en un solo respiro la miko

- y que ha decidido?- pregunto el niño ansioso por saber su respuesta

- pues si Shon no tiene objeción iremos con ustedes- miro al chico de ojos tinta que casi se atraganta con los fideos en su boca

- por mi no hay problema- dijo tosiendo un poco y dándole un pequeño codazo a su senpai- será emocionante-

- esta decidido entonces- sentencio finalmente- y que les parece si comenzamos ahora-

- es muy buena idea, ya nos hemos demorado demasiado- le daba el ultimo sorbo a mi vaso- y además nos alejamos de mas, no crees Sora?-

- si eso parece- respondió mirando los alrededores

- entonces no se diga más…- el joven exterminador se puso en pie

Ya comenzaba a oscurecer, seria difícil avanzar de noche, así que recogimos las cosas y apagamos la fogata –ya que no queríamos causar un incendio- pronto nos dispusimos al camino, iríamos a pie ya que somos demasiados y kirara no soportaría el peso. Mientras avanzábamos, platicamos para conocernos mejor. Según Kohaku hace 14 años fue encontrado a orillas del río con un niño en brazos y llevado a la aldea de los artesanos donde fueron recibidos por el patriarca para permanecer ahí, no recordaba mucho solo sus nombres y que había caído por un precipicio protegiendo al pequeño… ya muy entrada la noche, todos estábamos cansados así que improvisamos un campamento, yo me ofrecí para tomar la primera guardia mientras todos dormían…

Continuara….


	11. Familia

Cáp. 11 _"Familia"_

.:o:-_ Izayoi_-:o:.

Mientras hacia la guardia observaba el cielo buscando a mi amiga luna…

-_ Kaede-sama tiene razón, la luna nueva se acerca, como se encontraran los demás, ya quiero verlos y contarles todo lo que ha pasado hoy_- La noche transcurrió con total tranquilidad, todos descansamos y apenas amaneció emprendimos nuevamente el camino de regreso a la aldea, el ambiente era animado, solo Sayo-sama estaba un poco seria no hablaba mucho se limitaba a sonreír cuando la mirábamos…

.:o:-_Ahome_-:o:.

Las actividades han comenzado y después de hacer mis respectivos deberes de miko, me reuniré con todos en nuestra cabaña para almorzar juntos, desde ayer tengo un mal presentimiento, pareciera que fuese a ocurrir una desgracia. He traído la Shikon no tama por petición de Kaede-sempai y confío en que sea para bien…

Flash Back 

Las niñas se acaban de ir en su primer viaje solas, espero todo resulte bien…

- Kaede-sama, por que no nos dejo ir con ellas?- preguntaba con preocupación mi amiga

- ya es tiempo de que aprendan a valerse solas en este mundo- comento muy seria la anciana miko- tal vez el destino les prepare una ardua tarea-

- de que habla Kaede-senpai?- pregunte intrigada tras su comentario

- por el momento no se más, pero necesito que confíen en mi- fue lo único que recibimos por respuesta

- esta bien- dijimos resignadas al unísono

- Ahome, traes la Shikon no tama?- pregunto la anciana

- esta en mi época protegida contra cualquier mal- conteste observando por la ventana en dirección a donde se habían ido

- necesito que la traigas- asenti con la cabeza regresando la mirada dentro de la cabaña- Sango podrías traer de tu aldea algunos huesos pequeños- señalo con su mano el tamaño aproximado que necesitaba

- no se si tenga, pero traeré los que pueda- dijo la exterminadora intentando hacer memoria

- ahora vallan y no tarden demasiado- fue lo ultimo que nos dijo antes de salir del lugar

Ambas tomamos rumbos distintos con nuestros respectivos protectores, nuestros adorados esposos…

Flash Back End 

Hoy por la madrugada regresaron Sango y Miroku de la aldea de los exterminadores, venían montados en un neko-youkai parecido a Kirara, entraron a su habitación y se quedaron dormidos, Inu y yo no tardamos mucho en mi época solo trajimos algo de víveres…

Flash Back 

En la época actual, Inuyasha y yo escalábamos para salir del pozo, me discutía sobre el proceder de la anciana Kaede, y por mas que lo intentaba no lograba hacer que entendiera razones…

- sigo sin entender por que Kaede envió solas a las niñas- decía molesto- yo pude acompañarlas- tomaba mi mano para sacarme del devorador de huesos

- entiende mi amor, deben aprender a cuidarse solas- había logrado salir y avanzábamos hacia la salida- además necesito tu ayuda aquí- le otorgue un beso corto al estar junto la puerta

- y que venimos hacer aquí?- pregunto resignado y avanzando hacia la casa

- unas compras y a recoger la Shikon no tama- dije con toda la naturalidad del mundo junto a él

- ah…………- respondió serenamente antes de quedarse estático y casi gritar- la Shikon no tama!! Para que la quieren?-

- Kaede-sama la necesita para el sortilegio de Iza-chan- ya me encontraba en la entrada de la casa- tadaima okaa-san!!!- dije con gran ímpetu

- Aome, hija- se asomo mi madre desde la cocina- Inuyasha-kun, bienvenidos- sonrió ampliamente al vernos pasar-

- arigatou okaa-san- respondí de la misma manera mientras amado esposo revisaba el lugar con sus agudos sentidos

- y Souta?- finalmente pregunto

- ni creas que te pondrás a jugar, eh- advertí negando con mi índice derecho y mi mano izquierda en la cintura

- salió con Hitomi a dar un paseo- dijo mi madre mezclando los sartenes

- ya veo- suspiro resignado tirándose sobre el sofá

- Inuyasha-kun, hoy si te quedaras a comer?-

- claro sra. A que hora comemos?- respondió con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja que solo a ella le sabe regalar

- en unos momentos más- dijo moviendo un sartén hacia la barra lateral

- gracias, okaa-san- sonreí tomando mi bolso- pero antes tenemos que hacer unas compras, volvemos pronto- sujete de la mano a mi hanyou llevándolo conmigo- vamos amor-

- volveremos para la comida, verdad Aome?- pregunto como todo niño con esperanzas

- si, pero debemos darnos prisa-

Salimos de la casa y realizamos unas pequeñísimas compras, entre productos de primera necesidad, algo de comida extra y algo de medicamentos. Cuando regresamos nos detuvimos frente el Goshinboku. Me acerqué al lugar donde un día estuvo atrapado Inuyasha y del orificio de la flecha tome la Shikon no tama envuelta en un ofuda.

- así que ahí la guardabas- dijo sorprendido al verme tomar la joya

- hai- sonreí doblando el ofuda y poniéndolo en la bolsa de mi pantalón- ahí nadie pensaría buscarla-

Algo alerto su oído y poso su vista a la escalinata, de pronto un chico de oscuros cabellos y ojos de azul muy oscuro subía, vestía el uniforme de la preparatoria a la que asistía Izayoi. En sus manos traía una pequeña cajita, parecía un regalo…

- kon-nichiwa Higurashi-sama- saludo el joven al vernos en la entrada

- lo conoces Ahome?- pregunto en un murmullo mi celoso compañero

- hai- sonrei nerviosa- ohaio Yûki-kun, que te trae por aquí?- pregunte al chico

- solo vine para ver como se encuentra Izayoi-chan y entregarle esto- extiende el paquete hacia nosotros

- ah... arigatou gozaimasu- tome el paquete y el hizo una reverencia

- me preguntaba si ya había regresado de su viaje?- inuyasha estaba cada vez mas molesto, se le notaba a leguas pues no dejaba de ver al pobre estudiante

- _y este que se trae_- puso cara de pocos amigos como era de costumbre en los encuentros con Kuoga

- no, aun no- reí nerviosa por su comportamiento- pero espero que en unos días más este de regreso-

- ya veo- dijo decepcionado- si habla con ella dígale que la extraño mucho-

- yo se lo diré-

- arigatou- sonrió complacido- Sayonara Higurashi-sama- dio media vuelta y se retiro por donde vino

- quien es ese sujeto?- dijo Inu en su tono de reproche

- él es Yûki Ikeda, un amigo de nuestra hija- le mire fijamente y note esa sobreprotección tan característica de él

- y que se trae con ella?- continuo con ese tono mientras avanzábamos hacia la casa

- es solo un amigo y nada mas- intentaba explicarle- no me digas que estas celoso?- pregunte acusatoriamente

- no para nada- ese tic en la ceja que le da cuando intenta negarlo me lo confirmo-_si fuera su hombre lo mato_-

- mejor vallamos a comer- cambie el tema para no comenzar nuevos pleitos- _si le digo que es su novio lo mata_- pensé al entra en la casa

La comida estuvo tranquila como era costumbre en casa de mi madre, además de que fue deliciosa. Después de esto y de acomodar todo para nuestro viaje de vuelta, nos dirigimos al pozo devora huesos para regresar al Sengoku…

Flash Back End 

Por fin todos estaban despiertos y pendientes de todo movimiento. Sango y yo preparamos el desayuno y nos dispusimos a servirlo, usualmente las niñas nos hubiesen ayudado pero hoy no seria así, al sentarse a la mesa Inu y Miroku estaban sorprendidos por lo bien que se veía todo…

- huele delicioso- dijo Miroku al respirar profundo- no cabe duda que son buenas cocineras-

- arigatou amorcito- dijo Sango muy sonriente

- yo no puedo decir lo mismo- espeto inu haciéndose el serio

- a no?- lo mire algo irritada por el comentario

- no- cerro sus ojos negando con la cabeza- por que mi mujer es la mejor de todas- aseguro jalándome hacia él

- más te vale- le agradeci con un beso y todos reimos, después un silencio nos embargo por momentos

- espero que las niñas se encuentren bien- dijo tranquilo el monje

- estoy segura que si, ambas son fuertes- comente, sirviendo la comida

- además entrene muy bien a mi pequeña- dijo con orgullo mi hanyou

- eso no lo dudo, pero recuerda que no conocen mucho por aquí- hablo Sango no algo preocupada

- Sanguito tiene razón que tal y se lastimaron o no recuerdan el camino de vuelta- menciono el monje mirando hacia el techo

- mejor vamos a buscarlas- sugirió Inu, Sango asintió con un sonidito

- vamos, denles más tiempo- dijo una voz cansada desde la entrada de la habitación

- Kaede-sama…- dijo observándola suplicante

- por lo menos hasta que desayunen- dijo ella accediendo a mi plegaria

Todos seguimos comiendo, aun estamos preocupados por ellas; pero Kaede tiene razón, debemos confiar en ellas… Terminamos el desayuno y las niñas no llegaron, así que partimos en su búsqueda internándonos en el bosque…

.:o:-_ Sayo_-:o:.

Nos levantamos muy temprano y continuamos con nuestro regreso a la aldea de Kaede-sama, ya quiero ver la cara de todos cuando nos vean, pero aun no puedo creer que Kohaku no recuerde nada de su pasado, ni siquiera a mí…

- estas segura que este es el camino correcto, Sora?- pregunto Izayoi al ver confundida a la exterminadora guía

creo que si o es por el otro lado…- decía la ojiverede señalando dos caminos

- quieres decir que nos perdimos?- dijo con sorpresa la hanyou

- creo que si- la chica sonrió nerviosa y caímos de espaldas ante su afirmación

- y para mi mala suerte no hay huelo a nada familiar- espeto la ojiambar

- ya no se preocupen, ya daremos a esa aldea- intento animar Kohaku

- si, solo necesitamos avanzar un poco mas- dijo el pequeño Makoto

- y si no, primero comemos algo y después seguimos- sugirió Shon

- lo lamento Shon-kun pero no podemos, ayer comimos todo lo que traía- dijo Iza en un tono muy humilde

- QUE!!- se escucho gritar por toda el área

- no hay comida, debemos encontrar algo rápido- dijo mas desesperado el joven exterminador, esta situación me causo algo de risa

- vamos los guiare yo, la aldea no esta tan lejos- avancé entre todos- por aquí- les indique el camino

- usted sabia desde un principio que estábamos perdidos y no dijo nada!!!- reprocho con sorpresa Iza-chan

- es parte de su crecimiento el aprender de sus errores- dije sonriendo al ver sus caras

- Sayo-sama tiene razón, continuemos, si no tardaremos más tiempo- me apoyo el castaño

Continuamos avanzando, todos bajo mi guía, pronto divise al goshinboku, eso quería decir que nos habíamos desviado un poco pero llegaríamos a la aldea por el oeste, supongo que las chicas salieron rumbo al noroeste. Seguimos caminando y rápidamente nos encontramos algunos niños que se dedicaban a ayudar a Kaede-sama en la recolección de medicina, nos recibieron alegremente y nos acompañaron hasta ella. Lo mas extraño era esa presencia, ya una vez había sentido algo igual, pero en aquel entonces era Aome onee-sama, los demás se acercaron a mi senpai…

- el fin regresaron, y como les fue?- pregunto la anciana al ver a las chicas junto a ella

- muy bien, conseguimos lo que nos pidió- dijo emocionada Iza

- además sayo-san nos acompaña- menciono Sora señalándome

- oh! Me lo debí imaginar- dijo la miko sonriendo- vamos Sayo-chan acércate-

- ohaio senpai- salude reverenciándola como se debe- me da gusto verle-

- a mi también pequeña, y díganme quienes son sus amigos?- dijo al ver a los chicos hacer guardia tras nosotras

-el pequeño es Makoto de la aldea de los artesanos- dijo señalando al niño con tristeza- el único sobreviviente del lugar-

- atacaron a los artesanos!! - decía sorprendida por la noticia- Y el…-

- esta a salvo, Makoto lo cuida- dije antes de que mencionara mas

- que bueno- suspiro aliviada

- los dos jóvenes son Shon y… Kohaku-kun- señalo Sayo san observando a los chicos

- ko… Kohaku has dicho- la miro intrigada- que no él…-

- lo se senpai, pero es mejor hablarlo con Sango san- pidió la joven miko

- por cierto donde están mis padres?- pregunte observando a todos lados sin encontrarles

- salieron a buscarles hace un rato- sonrió la anciana

- en serio! Que no confían en nosotras?- pregunto con sorpresa la ojiverde

- pues que te puedo decir, si siempre habían salido juntos a sus viajes-

- _que es esta presencia, se parece a lo que sentía al acercarme al Goshinboku_- me preguntaba mentalmente intentando ubicar el objeto de procedencia, la anciana avanzo hacia los jóvenes

- así que tú eres Shon-kun?- pregunto al ojiazul que sonreía

- así es y el es Kohaku- indicaba con nerviosismo

- ohaio miko-sama- saludo el aludido- en que podemos ayudarle?-

- mi nombre es Kaede- sonrió ampliamente- díganme son taijiyas?-

- así es Kaede-sama y de los mejores- dijo orgulloso el mas joven

- de que aldea provienen?- hizo la pregunta del millón

- le parecerá extraño pero no lo se- menciono el mayor- perdí mi memoria hace tiempo y lo único que recordaba eran nuestros nombres-

- ya veo- cerro sus ojos suspirando-_sayo tiene razón debemos esperar a Sango_- sonrió nuevamente- mejor vamos a la cabaña ahí podremos hablar mejor-

- si no es mucha molestia, Kaede-sama- decía Shon- podríamos comer algo?- pregunto inocentemente mientras caíamos de espalda

- esta bien, me parece que Aome-chan dejo comida preparada, vallamos a su cabaña- indico la anciana tomando camino hacia alla

- Aome onee-sama- escuche a Sayo susurrar y sonreír- _siempre pensando en los demás_-

-_ Izayoi_-

Mi madre siempre tan preventiva, aunque aun me extraña que halla salido a buscarnos, si ella siempre a confiado en mi, desde hace tiempo; pero en fin tendremos que esperar a que regresen, además Sayo-san y Kaede-baba se traen algo con los exterminadores y no nos han querido decir, pero presiento que pasara algo no muy bueno ya que hay una presencia en conflicto muy cerca. Entramos a la casa y había comida cerca de la foguera para mantenerla caliente, nos sentamos a la mesa y comenzamos a desayunar, ya que teníamos demasiada hambre, las risas no faltaron, al termino de ello Sora y yo decidimos mostrarles los alrededores a los muchachos mientras sayo y Makoto conversaban con Kaede-baba, todos en la aldea miraban extrañados a los jóvenes…

- es muy extraño, nunca habíamos venido a este lugar, pero todos nos miran como si nos conociesen- la mayoría de los aldeanos nos veían pasar con mucha curiosidad

- tal vez y en verdad los hallan visto pero no aquí- mencione restándole importancia a los hechos

- eso seria imposible, esta gente no se aleja mucho de la aldea- dijo Sora al ponerse junto a mi

- por cierto, aquí no los han atacado los youkai?- pregunto curioso Kohaku al ver todo tan pacifico

- si varias veces- respondió la ojiverde- pero mi familia e Inuyasha-sama nos hemos encargado de ellos- había orgullo en sus palabras

- ya veo, por ello nunca habíamos visitado este lugar- dijo el castaño mirando hacia el cielo - _aunque yo lo reconozco, acaso estuve aquí antes_-

- pero mejor sígannos contando de sus viajes- dije con sumo interés en saber

- a si pues veras…- comenzó a relatar Shon con mucho entusiasmo

Continuamos paseando mientras nos contaban sobre sus aventuras, algunas muy interesantes como sus viajes al este donde están los ryoyoukai. Paramos junto al Goshinboku para disfrutar del la brisa que anunciaba las próximas lluvias que servirían para la cosecha, la tarde llego y con ello regresamos a nuestra cabaña…

- por cierto, pasaran la noche aquí?- pregunto Sora mientras se acomodaba junto la mesa

- creo que les estamos causando muchos problemas- decía Kohaku muy apenado

- no, para nada- reí nerviosa- nosotras los invitamos a venir, así que serán nuestros huéspedes- indique a los jóvenes

- así se lo es, les preparare la habitación de entrenamiento- dijo Sora muy animada por mi comentario

- arigatou, son ustedes muy amables, pero sus padres no se molestaran?- Shon estaba preocupado por la opinión de los adultos

- no, como crees- sonrió nerviosa

- estoy segura que no dirán nada- sonreí ampliamente mientras un sudor frío recorría mi frente- _solo me mataran por ello_-

De afuera se escucho como daban la bienvenida a un grupo de viajeros que había regresado a casa, pero ellos llegaban con el fracaso de su búsqueda, se les escuchaba tristes y preocupados, a la cabaña ingreso Sayo pidiendo a los muchachos la siguieran y nosotras no decir nada de su presencia, nos dijo que saliéramos a recibirlos y eso hicimos…

- ustedes se preocupan demasiado- comentaba la anciana

- pero Kaede-sama, ellas se han perdido, tal vez estén heridas y…- Sango estaba muy preocupada, me acerque con sigilo

- quienes están perdidos?- pregunte inocentemente

- hija- mi madre me abrazo con fuerza- te encuentras bien? donde esta Sora-chan?- decía preocupada sin dejarme en libertad

- si donde esta mi pequeña?- pregunto de nuevo la exterminadora

- aquí estoy okaa-san- Sora apenas salía de la cabaña- estamos bien y conseguimos la planta- guiño sonriendo

- las felicito pequeñas, se ve que el entrenamiento les sirvió de mucho- dijo muy alegre el monje

- por que tardaron tanto?- preguntaba mi padre mientras revolvía mi cabello- Acaso tuvieron problemas en el camino?-

- pues… - dudaba en decirles lo ocurrido, entonces Kaede intercedió por nosotras

- será mejor entrar, hay mucho que platicar-

- y ese gatito?- pregunto extrañada al ver un mononoke acompañar a su madre- Se supone que Kirara esta descansando en mi habitación-

- ah es cierto, este es mi nuevo amiguito mokona- acariciaba al gatito- lo encontramos en mi aldea vagando cerca de la cueva…-

- es muy lindo- dije al verlo ronronear al acariciarlo- por lo que veo lo conservaran-

- si!! Es muy lindo- el nekoyoukai maulló alegre

.:o:-_ Kohaku_-:o:.

No entiendo por que Sayo-san quiere que nos ocultemos, tal vez sea para sorprender a estas personas. Hemos entrado en un cuarto cerca de la sala principal, mientras las chicas salían a recibir a sus padres, aquello que escuche alguna vez también fue dirigido a mi, lo mas curioso es que sus voces me suenan muy conocidas y resuenan en mi cabeza principalmente la de una mujer. Pronto entraron a la cabaña y se acomodaron en aquella habitación que estaba a la entrada, se escuchaban alegres y dichosos por haber encontrado a sus hijas a salvo. Nosotros solo nos limitamos a escuchar la plática y husmear desde atrás de la cortina…

- así que consiguieron la planta?- preguntaba un albino

- así es Inu-sama- indicaba la ojiverde

- debes estar feliz Izayoi, ya que pronto volverás a ver a tus amigos- mencionaba una azabachada de largo cabello y extrañas ropas

- si tienes razón- sonrió la chica mirando al albino que ponía una cara resignada- no te preocupes otou-san también vendré aquí de vez en cuando y puedes ir a la casa cuando quieras- decía con suma alegría

- eso esta bien- decía mas convencido en las palabras de su hija

- en serio vendrás!!??- decía alegre sora mientras la abrazaba desde la lateral

- si, como irme y dejar a mi familia aquí- la albina sonreía más ampliamente y respondía al gesto

- tu familia?- dijo extrañada la joven a su lado

- si, los tíos Sango y Miroku, Kaede-obaba- indicaba- sin olvidarme de ti y de…-

- ehem, por que no tomamos un poco de te- interrumpió la anciana miko ofreciendo algunos vasos- pequeña por que no se acerca a acompañarnos…- pidió a alguien

- a quien le habla Kaede-sama?- pregunto una castaña al tomar su vaso

- a unas personas que deben saludar- espeto la anciana respirando profundo- _espero y no se sobresalten_-

Se genero un pequeño silencio, Sayo-san ya nos había dicho que nos llamaría a conocerlos, pero no espere que fuera tan pronto, también me pidió que fuera el ultimo en salir. Nos habían proporcionado ropa para cambiarnos y eso habíamos hecho, no entiendo por que mi corazón se agita al dirigirnos hacia ellos. Cruzamos aquella puerta de tela tras la que nos encontrábamos, en aquella habitación había siete personas que se pusieron de pie entre ellas Iza, Sora y Kaede-sama, dos mujeres mas que nos daban la espalda, dos varones que nos miraban sorprendidos, uno de ellos hanyou. Sayo-san saludo a todos por su nombre y cuando las sritas escucharon su voz se giraron inmediatamente pero al vernos una de ellas se desmayó, me apresure a atraparla para que no se golpeara contra el piso, tras ello hubo una gran movilización…

Continuara…


	12. Recuerdos, Tristeza y amargura

Cáp. 12 "_ Recuerdos, tristeza y amargura_"

.:o:-_ Kohaku_-:o:.

Me pidieron que la llevase a una de las habitaciones, al parecer la que le pertenece, la deposite en un extraño futon elevado, tras ello se acercaron Izayoi y u madre a revisarla, llevaban una caja verde. Salí del cuarto y afuera se encontraban los demás, los varones no dejaban de mirarnos mientras Kaede-sama y Sora se encontraban muy preocupadas, al silencio se había hecho presente…

- _todas estas caras son muy familiares, acaso les habré conocido? Pero aun nos miran extraño, tal vez será mejor que nos vallamos_- me decía hundiéndome en mis pensamientos

- Senpai, le sucede algo?, lo veo muy pensativo- me susurraba Shon haciéndome salir de mi ensimismo

- no, no es nada… será mejor retirarnos-

- o.O que! Tan pronto, pero si…- intentaba hablar Sora, pero la interrumpí

- agradecemos su hospitalidad Sora-san, pero creo que no somos muy bienvenidos- observe a los dos varones

- creo que debemos insistir en que permanezcan aquí, por lo menos la noche, además no tardara en llover- comento Kaede-sama entre cerrando sus ojos

- kaede-sama tiene razón senpai- apoyo mi joven pupilo

- creo que ya les hemos causado muchas molestias y…- tenia que salir de ahí a como diera lugar pero fui interrumpido por el hanyou

- Kohaku, verdad?, si mal no recuerdo- comento el señor

- así es, como sabe usted mi nombre pues no hemos sido presentados anteriormente- eso me sorprendió mucho

- acaso no nos recuerdas?- menciono el monje a su izquierda

- les parecerá extraño pero no recuerdo nada antes de mis 16 años, en estos dos días algunas imágenes vienen a mi cabeza pero todo es confuso- me trate de explicar

Otra vez un silencio se genero, al ver a las señoritas en la entrada de la habitación, los ojos de la castaña se veían cristalinos y una lagrima rodó por su mejilla mientras avanzaba y me abrazaba…

- Kohaku, realmente eres tu! No es un sueño- la joven mujer trataba de retener sus lagrimas sin éxito

- _que es esto? Mi corazón late muy rápido, pareciera reconocerla-_ sorprendido pensé

- has crecido bastante- menciono deshaciendo el abrazo y mirándome detalladamente

- acaso me conoce?- dije confundido

- conocerte, por supuesto, somos hermanos, te conozco desde bebe- dijo ella sonriendo ampliamente

- _her… hermanos_- me confundí totalmente, tenia mas familia

… _los recuerdos comenzaron a aglutinarse en mi cabeza, sus rostros giraban a mi alrededor_...

.:o:-_ Shon_-:o:.

No entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando y al parecer tampoco Sora e Izayoi, solo los adultos parecían comprender. Seguíamos parados en aquel pasillo, Kohaku estaba como "ido", se veía desconcertado y pensativo, de pronto el monje me llamo…

- jovencito, puedes acercarte un momento- pidió el monje

- por supuesto- avance hacia él- dígame señor-

Me miraba como analizándome, observaba tranquilamente viendo cada detalle de mi ser. Veía sus ojos y en un momento me parecieron familiares, eran como los míos azul marino, en un momento se acerco Sora preocupada, lo miraba extrañada…

- que pasa otou-sama?- pregunto Sora-chan

- nada princesa, nada- el hombre parecía llorar- es solo que…-

- acaso… acaso tu eres Shion?- me miro la mujer de castaños ojos y comenzó a acercarse

- mi nombre es Shon- respondí sorprendido

- que pasa okaa-san, pueden explicarme?- replicaba la joven de ojos esmeralda

- mi pequeño se ha vuelto un hombrecito- me abrazo la mujer

- su pequeño!!- dijeron al unísono Iza y Sora

- yo… no se… no la recuerdo… senpai?- estaba confundido

- Shon… ella…ella es… tu madre- respondio mi senpai

- _mi madre, esta mujer es mi mama_- no pude hacer otra cosa que aferrarme a ella

- veo que ya los recuerdas- comento Sayo dirigiendose a mi senpai

- la mayoría- sonrio- incluyéndote Sayo-chan- esto hizo que la miko se apenara

- me alegra mucho Kohaku-kun- dijo la mujer de cabello azabache

- pero que paso aquel día, desaparecieron como si la tierra se los hubiese tragado- dijo consternado el hanyou

- no lo se, fuimos alcanzados por los youkai y caímos por el acantilado al río, después desperté en la ladea sin saber nada…- respondio mi senpai

- yo quiero saber lo que paso ese día, por que nos separamos de la familia- pedí a mi madre

- nosotras también- dijeron las jóvenes

- esta será una larga noche, regresemos a la estancia y les relataremos- comento la anciana

Todos nos dirigimos a la sala principal donde nos acomodamos alrededor del fuego, había silencio, los jóvenes estábamos a la expectativa de quien comenzaría, después de que Kaede-sama sirviera el té, empezó a relatar la historia…

- Esto fue hace más de 15 años, era tiempo de las cosechas, Aome y los demás aun buscaban a Naraku, aunque sus vidas hubiesen cambiado a causa de la paternidad…-

Flash Back….

A una cabaña ha entrado un grupo de viajeros que ha regresado a salvo de su travesía...

- como se portaron los angelitos Kaede-sama- preguntaba una castaña descargando su gran arma en la pared

- bien, se la han pasado dormidos- respondía la anciana miko señalando unas canastas las cuales contienen a dos niñas y un varoncito

- me alegro mucho- mencionaba una colegiala tomando a una pequeña en brazos

- y a ustedes como le fue?- pregunto la miko mientras tomaba unas hierbas para molerlas

- aun no localizamos Kohaku- respondía un monje mientras se sentaba al lado de la mujer

- mañana saldrán de nuevo, no es así?-

- si, tenemos que encontrarlo a como de lugar- respondía la castaña- aun temo por su vida-

- no te preocupes Sango, ese maldito de Naraku aun lo necesita así que no lo matará- mencionaba muy confiado un hanyou de ambarinos ojos

- Inuyasha tiene razón- apoyaba la colegiala- ya veras que lo encontraremos con bien-

La conversación continuaba, ya había pasado tiempo que no se podían alejar mucho de la aldea, pues temían por la seguridad de sus "cachorros" como los denominaba Inuyasha. La búsqueda de su adversario era más pesada que de costumbre ya que el malvado hanyou siempre mandaba a su fiel súbdito Byakuya en búsqueda de los fragmentos, ya que Kagura fue eliminada vilmente por no obedecer ordenes. Los días transcurrían y la búsqueda del joven se tornaba no muy alentadora, pues era el único que poseía uno de los valiosos fragmentos de Sikón.

Una mañana en plena cosecha, la aldea se vio escandalizada al ver a un joven castaño adentrarse al Bosque de Inuyasha junto con una pequeña niña de lacios cabellos negros huyendo de varios youkais que les perseguían, al llegar a oídos Sango esta salio en su rescate pues sus amigos habían atravesado el pozo, se sorprendió al ver a su hermano tratar de salvar la vida de aquella pequeña.

- HIRAIKOTSU!!- la chica lanzo su arma despedazando a los youkai mas cercanos a los niños, estos avanzaron mas aprisa y llegaron donde ella

- hermana- articulaba difícilmente el joven, la chica lo miro y le sonrió ampliamente

- me alegra que estés bien-

Los youkai seguían intentando atrapar al joven, mientras ellos trataban de ponerse a salvo con la ayuda de Kirara, en los bosques era muy difícil maniobrar pues los árboles se interponían a cada segundo que avanzaban

- mas rápido Kirara, debemos perderlos- indicaba la joven a su pequeña mascota, la mononoke daba todo de si, de entre los árboles una voz masculina se escuchó

- elévense y sigan adelante, yo me encargo- y así lo hicieron, en cuanto avanzaron unos metros mas una fuerte corriente arrazo con todo enemigo visible

- sabes que no debes utilizar tu kazaana a la ligera- menciono la chica dirigiéndose a su amado esposo

- lo se Sanguito pero estaban en peligro- se excuso el hombre mientras veía al joven rescatado- veo que has encontrado al joven Kohaku- sonrió

- en realidad el nos ha encontrado- le miro- como fue que llegaste hasta aqui- cuestiono a su hermano

- en realidad, llevaría a esta niña a la aldea mas cercana, ella me indico que dirección tomar- alego el joven dirigiendo su mirada a la pequeña que yacía en sus brazos inconsciente

- y como terminaron a merced de esos youkai- preguntaba el monje de azulada mirada

- avanzábamos por el bosque y de pronto salieron a mi encuentro, al principio pude defendernos pero luego salieron más y más, fue cuando comenzamos a huir-

- será mejor regresar a la aldea- indico la mujer- esta pequeña necesita descansar al igual que tu- el chico asintió disponiendo al camino- por cierto, no deberías estar cuidando a los niños Miroku- observo al hombre con mirada asesina

- se quedaron dormiditos en casa, además Shippo los esta vigilando- alego en su defensa

- mas te vale- amenazo la mujer y todos se pusieron en camino.

Una vez en la cabaña la niña fue puesta en el futon mientras los mayores comentaban lo ocurrido, minutos mas tarde se unieron a la platica el hanyou y la joven miko que habían regresado de su viaje al Japón actual. El joven exterminador había puesto sobre aviso al grupo, pues los nuevos planes de Naraku eran obtener el último fragmento de Shikon y así de una vez por todas deshacerse de todos sus oponentes y así gobernar un mundo de destrucción y caos.

- maldito, lo destruiré antes de eso- mencionaba el hanyou con un deje de ira

- es imposible, ha adquirido nuevos poderes gracias al fragmento de Shikon que posee- decía el exterminador- ni siquiera el mismo Sesshomaru-sama pudo con el- se sorprenden ante este comentario

- dices que Sesshomaru se enfrento a Naraku?- cuestionaba la joven miko

- así es Aome-sama, fue hace un tiempo, de hecho cuando escape- continuo el joven- Naraku no cedía ante ninguno de sus poderosos ataques, incluso algunos los utilizaba en su contra y así quebró una de sus espadas-

- entonces este será un gran reto- menciono el monje mientras cerraba sus ojos- tu que piensas Inuyasha?-

- fhe, no hay ser en el mundo que pueda vencerme, mucho menos uno de mi clase- alardeo el albino

- no debes confiarte Inuyasha, recuerda que el posee la mayor parte de la perla- decía la exterminadora

Una pequeña niña albina de tres años había despertado de su siesta y comenzaba caminar hacia sus padres, jalando el cabello del hanyou...

- ya se despertó hime-sama- mencionaba tiernamente el hombre mientras tomaba en brazos a la pequeña que sonreía alegremente, mientras en el futon la niña pelinegra se revolvía entre las mantas y no paso desapercibida por la joven miko

- y la pequeña que es lo que tiene?- pregunto la chica

- nada, solo estaba cansada por la huida- comento el joven

- parece que tiene pesadillas- dijo la castaña dirigiendo su mirada a la niña

- veré si tiene fiebre- se le acerco la miko- tranquila, no estas sola- susurro para la pequeña mientras ponía su mano en la frente

- NO!!- grito la niña al momento de sentarse exaltada

- fue solo un sueño- dijo la joven a su lado

- Kikyo-sama- dijo la pequeña aterrorizada al verla

- te equivocas, mi nombre es Aome- sonrió un poco- veo que conoces a Kikyo- la niña asintió aun con temor- no pasa nada, ya estas a salvo-

- y... y Kohaku-kun- pregunto la pelinegra

- aquí estoy Sayo-chan- dijo el exterminador acercándose- no temas, ellos son amigos, ya llegamos a la aldea- al escucharlo se abrazo de el y las lagrimas recorrieron sus ojos

La niña comento haber pertenecido a una aldea mas al norte, también dedicados a agricultura, un día llego una miko de nombre Kikyo que cuido de los enfermos pero ella descubrió su secreto así que la miko se fue, mucho tiempo después regreso a las cercanías al parecer perseguida por un youkai el cual destruyo la aldea en su búsqueda, ahora ella buscaba a su familia pues se dispersaron y no ha sabido nada de ellos.

Las semanas pasaban y todos llevaban un duro entrenamiento, el último fragmento lo poseía Kohaku y por ningún motivo seria entregado a Naraku, así perdieran la vida en el intento. Ahora tenían noticias tanto de Kikyo como de Sesshomaru, lo que había ocurrido con ellos después no lo sabían. El "lobo sarnoso" –como denominaba Inuyasha a Kuoga- no tendría oportunidad de ayudarles en esta pelea, ya que sin los fragmentos que poseía no podría enfrentar al malvado hanyou, además tiene que proteger a su manada principalmente su heredero. Repentinamente apareció Kikyo, trayendo con ella una forma de vencer en la batalla…

- la única forma en que podemos vencer, es purificar la Shikon no tama con el ultimo fragmento- cometo la miko de barro

- no, me niego a entregarlo, de eso depende la vida de Kohaku- decía la exterminadora ya que el chico no se encontraba presente

- estas segura de que no hay otra forma onee-sama- menciono la anciana miko

- es eso o arrebatarle la perla de sus manos, cosa que será difícil-

- pues entonces se la quitaremos- agrego el hanyou con suma confianza- _mi familia no volverá a sufrir por su causa_-

Kikyo decidió quedarse en la aldea hasta que la batalla final llegara, pues necesitaría de toda su energía y si viajaba podría agotarla más de lo que ya estaba. A pesar de las diferencias que había tenido con Aome, trataban de llevarse bien; pues aunque su reencarnación le haya ganado el amor del hanyou, su vida aun le pertenecía a ella y trataría de tomarla.

El tiempo seguía su avance, el otoño no tardaría en llegar, en un claro del bosque se había construido un refugio bajo tierra, Aome se encargo de supervisar su construcción ya que ahí resguardarían a todos los niños en caso de un ataque bélico. Y cuando menos lo esperaban apareció el más buscado en todo el Sengoku: Naraku. El grupo se encontraba conversando dentro de su cabaña, cuando la joven miko dio el aviso…

- la presencia de la Shikon no tama se esta acercando, es débil pero puedo sentirla- menciono la joven cerrando sus ojos, sus poderes se habían incrementado con el paso del tiempo.

- estas segura Aome- cuestiono el albino

- si, viene en nuestro encuentro, debemos llevarlo al refugio y poner el campo-

- y los niños?- cuestiono la exterminadora

- tendrán que quedarse con él, y nosotros alejarnos de aquí lo mas pronto posible-

- tengan cuidado, no subestimen al enemigo- aconsejo la anciana miko

- no te preocupes, hoy será el fin de ese maldito- alego el hanyou antes de salir de la cabaña

La entrada al refugio parecía una cueva, la cual ocultaba unas escaleras, la habitación era espaciosa y podía albergar hasta 50 personitas. Ahí fueron dejados el joven exterminador, sus sobrinos y su amiga que le ayudaría a cuidarlos. Los adultos se retiraron creando un campo de protección sustentado por incienso y algunas plantas especiales colocadas dentro de las paredes.

- se esta moviendo muy rápido, no tardaremos mucho en encontrarlo- decía la miko aferrándose al aori de su amado que la llevaba cargada

- en que dirección se encuentra Aome-sama- pregunto el monje mientras los emparejaban sobre Kirara

- la presencia proviene de alla- dijo señalando hacia el oriente

- entonces lo encontraremos primero- el hanyou tomo la dirección indicada por la chica siendo seguidor por el monje y la exterminadora

Algunos metros más delante fueron atacados por una enorme cantidad de youkai, que fueron eliminados sin esfuerzo alguno con un "kaze no kizu". Pronto, como salido de la nada, Naraku aparece ante ellos con una cínica sonrisa en su rostro…

- acaso, me buscaban- rió cínicamente

- maldito- pronuncio con ira el hanyou- hoy será tu fin-

Continuara…


	13. Recuerdos, Tristeza y amargura 2

Cáp. 13 "_Recuerdos, Tristeza y amargura_" 2° parte

En un claro artificial una batalla se esta llevando acabo, el mas despiadado hanyou esta enfrentando a las únicas personas que han podido desafiarle y salir con vida en varias ocasiones...

- donde esta el fragmento de Shikón!!!- ordenaba respuesta

- nunca lo encontraras, esta protegido por un poderoso campo- respondía la exterminadora con su arma en mano

- nada es imposible para el gran Naraku- atacó con varias de sus espinas a lo cual el grupo se disperso para hacerle frente

El pequeño Shippo se mantenía cerca de Aome, pues era su deber salvarla en caso de que Inuyasha no pudiera, además con ella se sentía más seguro de si, Sango y Miroku montaban a Kirara tratando de atacar a su oponente desde los aires, mientras el joven hanyou se mantenía cerca haciéndole frente con su Tessaiga.

- no lograras nada con eso- dijo el albino y emprendió su ataque- kongôsô ha- y las puntas de diamante se desprendieron de la espada, a lo que su adversario se protegió en un campo- maldición-

- busquen el fragmento de Shikon y tráiganlo- ordeno el malvado hanyou mientras una oleada de youkai se desprendió de su cuerpo

- no lo permitiré- dijo el monje extendiendo su mano derecha

- morirás en el intento- rió, mientras un enjambre de Saymôyôsô avanzaba con el ejercito

- si crees que no podremos detenerlos observa- dijo la colegiala apuntando con una de sus flechas al cielo- VE!!!-

La flecha voló por los aires purificando la atmósfera a su alrededor, no cabía duda que sus poderes espirituales habían incrementado bastante. Desde un lugar prudencial la miko de barro observaba la batalla...

- así nunca podrán vencerle- dijo al viento

Todos se esforzaban al máximo y usaban sus mejores técnicas, pero nada podía derribar al oponente, además era apoyado por su nuevo fiel sirviente Byakuya era imposible acercársele por el cielo. La batalla comenzaba a estar muy dispareja, ya que Inuyasha no podía concentrarse totalmente en la pelea a causa de su amada y esto la aprovechaba el enemigo al máximo poniéndola en peligro a cada momento posible. El kitsune se mantenía alerta y rogaba al gran Buda que su fuego mágico no le fallase si no estaría perdido. De un momento a otro la miko fue capturada por uno de los tentáculos de Naraku y arrojada mas tarde contra un árbol. Inuyasha corrió a su lado haciéndose blanco fácil para el enemigo quien ni tarde ni perezoso utilizaría una de sus afiladas puntas para intentar atravesarlo. De entre el bosque una enorme presencia se acercaba a toda velocidad en forma de haz luminoso, una esfera negra fue lanzada desapareciendo el tentáculo en el acto...

- oh! Sesshomaru-sama, por fin hace su aparición- dijo sarcástico el maldito

- Naraku- menciono el príncipe en su acostumbrado tono avanzando entre los árboles

Todos estaban sorprendidos, el hermano mayor de Inuyasha le había salvado, y se unía a la batalla por su causa: la destrucción del engendro Naraku. Pero como siempre no falto el insulto de saludo que acostumbraban hacerse

- que estas haciendo aquí maldito Sesshomaru- agredía el menor de los hermanos mientras ayudaba a su mujer

- Inuyasha no baka- menciono el mayor con arrogancia- como te atreves a deshonrar más la sangre que posees-

- fhe!! Ahora no estoy para eso-

- que conmovedora reunión familiar, pero lamento importunarlos- el engendro atacó

La contienda seguía, ambos hermanos atacaban al par, aunque en veces se empujaban o atacaban entre si, daban una buena pelea. Por los aires Sango y Miroku no le daban tregua alguna a Byakuya mientras la joven miko solo buscaba la oportunidad de lanzarle una flecha al malvado. El hanyou araña comenzaba a perder sus energías ya que la constante creación de protecciones a causa de los hermanos era demasiado. El príncipe youkai con su elegancia y agilidad avanzaba más rápido en sus ataques, aunque su hermanito no se quedaba atrás. Entre ambos lo pusieron a su merced con escasas energías. Sin embargo Naraku tenía un as bajo la manga...

- ríndete maldito, estas acabado, entrega la Shikón no tama- ordeno el hanyou albino

- huhuhuhu, eso crees tu- en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se había transportado a unos metros de ellos- esto me ayudara a recuperarme- tras el una telaraña le reabastecía de energía.

Los ojos de Sesshomaru se abrieron desmesuradamente al observa a su protegida atrapada en la telaraña, su pequeño cuerpo iba aumentando de tamaño conforme su energía era robada. Ya se encargaría de Jaken una vez que esto pasase, se suponía que el debería haberla cuidado, y ahora estaba en peligro. Ambos hermanos intentaron rescatar a la pequeña pero un campo se interponía entre ellos y su oponente que ni siquiera la Akai-Tessaiga pudo quebrantar...

- Shippo-chan, necesito que te acerques al campo sin que te vea, lanzare una flecha, tendrás que entrar y sacar a Rin-chan- daba instrucciones la miko mientras preparaba su arma

- es...esta bien- respondía el kitsune con nerviosismo, tomo una hoja un extraño ser diminuto apareció en su lugar

- una rata, es perfecto para colarse- sonrió la joven

- soy una ardilla- rectifico el kitsune

- esta bien ahora ve y esta preparado- una gota surco su frente

El pequeño kitsune avanzo con miedo, pero se armo de valor pues de él dependía salvar a la acompañante de Sesshomaru. Naraku estaba tan concentrado en recuperar sus energías y mantener el campo que no percibió la leve presencia del kitsune.

- Ahora!!!!- grito la miko mientras la flecha avanzaba y penetraba en el campo incrustándose en el hombro derecho del hanyou dentro, a lo que el kitsune aprovecho para entrar pues la protección fue levantada nuevamente.

Una vez dentro se acercaba a la telaraña por medio de los árboles, pero nunca imagino lo que pasaría al soltar a la presa que esta poseía. Al fijar su vista en el bulto del telar, descubrió a una joven de ébanos cabellos luchando por permanecer conciente...

- Sesshomaru-sama ayude a Rin- una fina voz se escuchaba suplicando por su amo en murmullos

- estarás bien, yo te salvare- susurro al oído de esta, quemando las ataduras que la mantenían presa- ahora huye, esto es peligroso- a duras penas la chica corrió intentando salir del campo

- arigatou- palabras que en el viento se quedaron

Esto no paso desapercibido para el creador de la tela, que atrapo al kitsune en su jugada...

- tu tomaras su lugar- aprisiono al pequeño Shippo- la energía de un youkai será mejor- rió maléficamente

- SUELTAME!!!- trataba de defenderse el cachorro pero le era imposible soltarse de su agarre y así perdió el conocimiento siendo atado a la tela

- SHIPPO!!!- gritaba la ojiazul preparando una nueva flecha que por la energía acumulada en su desesperación desvaneció totalmente el campo y fracciono el cuerpo de su oponente, quien segundos mas tarde se regenero.

Era demasiado tarde los que alguna vez fueron pequeños ahora no lo eran, yacían en el suelo tratando de recuperar la fuerza de vida. Los hermanos estallaron, como se atrevía a lastimar a "sus protegidos", los ataques a distancia continuaron, los árboles caían, la energía se aprovechaba al máximo y seguían avanzando en el bosque que nunca notaron cuando llegaron tan cerca del refugio. Hubo una gran sacudida por uno de los ataques, inevitablemente los niños salieron asustados con el temor de ser aplastados. La presencia del fragmento fue detectada por la mayoría y una oleada de youkais fue liberada para traerlo.

- los niños!!!- menciono atemorizada la exterminadora dirigiendo su mirada al horizonte- Houshi-sama- el trío toco tierra

- date prisa, ve!!!- el monje bajo del mononoke- yo me quedare a ayudar en lo que pueda- sonrió

La exterminadora partió a toda velocidad sobre el nekoyoukai, su amiga le encargo a su pequeña cachorro; mas ninguno contaba que los niños sentían sus presencias y corrían despavoridos a los brazos paternos que los protegían siempre. El bosque se era devastado con la cruel contienda cuando un pequeño de castaño cabello y ojos azules salía de entre los árboles deteniéndose por el asombro al ver la horrible batalla. Naraku lo notó y de inmediato lanzo sus púas, pero un joven le salvo, vestía la ropa de un taijiya...

- Kohaku-kun- susurro la miko

- me has ahorrado el tiempo de buscarte al venir aquí- dijo el hanyou araña evitando los ataques

- váyanse de aquí!!!- ordeno el monje al verlos

- es demasiado tarde- varios youkai intentaban atrapar al joven- no tienes escapatoria- río

- di lo que quieras, pronto será tu fin- menciono el príncipe del oeste arremetiendo contra el- no me importa-

El chico corría entre el bosque con la criatura en brazos, huyendo de sus perseguidores youkai, era hábil, pero el camino pronto se le corto al llegar a un barranco, y al esquivar una envestida resbaló y callo por el precipicio abrazando fuertemente al pequeño que lloraba.

En un claro del bosque una pequeña de cabellera plata-azulada llora cerca de su madre que se encuentra herida a consecuencia de protegerla. La joven madre es atendida por su amiga que trata de ponerlas a salvo igual que su esposo lo hace con el kitsune y la protegida del príncipe youkai llevándolos junto con su hija que es cuidada por una pelinegra jovencita y un mononoke entre los árboles. Pronto a las manos de Naraku callo el ultimo fragmento de Shikon, que provoco las sorpresa y rabia en algunos de los presentes...

- por fin, la Shikon no tama es mía- menciono a los cuatro vientos fusionando la joya y un haz de luz y maldad de esparció por el lugar

- maldición- dijo para si el hanyou albino mientras su hermano solo emitía un leve gruñido

Todos miraban expectantes lo que ocurriría ahora que ese desgraciado poseía toda la joya.

- primero me desharé de ustedes insignificantes basuras- lanzo un rayo de miasma que cubrió la zona donde se refugiaban. Un grito casi ensordecedor se escucho por parte de una pequeña.

Los herederos del lord del oeste estaban totalmente furiosos, era imperdonable lo que había hecho, primero atacar a sus protegidos, y ahora mandarlos al mundo de la muerte de donde algunos ya no regresarían. Un enorme canino blanco hizo acto de presencia estaba totalmente descontrolado mientras un híbrido dejaba atrás su alma humana abriendo paso al sanguinario youkai que controlaba. Byakuya fue totalmente descuartizado por el enorme can que procedería a asesinar al manipulador que alguna vez lo utilizo. El descontrolado híbrido arremetía tremendamente contra su adversario que mantenía la preciada joya pendiendo de su cuello. Naraku fue mandado a volar por los aires.

- Sesshomaru-sama- una joven clamo por su amo, tranquilizando a la bestia que tomaba forma humanoide, y la buscaba con la vista, pero entre tanto polvo no veía nada solo podía sentir su aroma. Una pequeña silueta se acercaba al hanyou y cuando estuvo a unos pasos de él, este volteo y le gruño asustándola, al percatarse de que su cachorra estaba viva el alma le vuelve a la vida pero la niña le huye escondiéndose detrás de un árbol.

- es tiempo de acabar con ese mal nacido- menciono una joven de azulada mirada

- hoy pagara por todas sus fechorías- dijo con determinación una taijiya

- hagamos lo que Kikyo-sama aconsejo- apoyaba el monje

- se tardaron mucho en decidirse no lo cree- menciono una fémina que se acercaba con arco y flechas a la espalda

- Kikyo- dijo el de ambarina mirada

- no hay tiempo que perder- dijo la aludida- es ahora o nunca-

La tarde estaba cayendo en los cielos, Naraku flotaba en su campo de energía, planeando la forma en que de una vez por todas liquidaría a aquel grupo, hasta el momento sus artimañas no habían funcionada, y esos dos eran demasiado para el solo, mientras su cuerpo no asimilara totalmente la joya sus poderes aun eran limitados.

- tendré que utilizar mi ultima técnica aprendida- dijo para si mismo el pelinegro y comenzó a soltar miasma que se incendio a su alrededor. Mientras tanto en suelo firme...

- recuerden, los ataques deben ser uno tras otro y una vez que pierda la perla...- decía la miko de barro

- será mandado al infierno por mi ataque- interrumpió fríamente el señor del oeste, acercándose con su ahora joven acompañante envuelta en la estola.

Así fue dispuesto, una vez que los niños estaban en un lugar apartado y a salvo cuidados por el kitsune y Rin. El grupo se dispuso a la batalla, mientras su oponente preparaba lo que seria su última carta. Y comenzó el ataque, el monje y la taijiya llamaron su atención en los aires y las miko lanzaron dos flechas para abrir el campo pero fueron tomados por sorpresa al ser atacados por el miasma incendiado que neutralizo las flechas, si no es por la intervención de Sesshomaru y su Meido sangetsu-ha que trago el fuego hubiesen sido incinerados. Las flechas comenzaron a agotarse la última seria lanzada por Kikyo...

- _no debo fallar_- concentraba su energía y apuntaba hacia su blanco, un nuevo ataque fue lanzado por parte de Naraku

- CUIDADO!!!- la empujo Aome cayendo ambas al suelo- estuvo cerca-

- AHÍ VIENE DE NUEVO- aviso la taijiya pasando cerca de ellas

- es nuestra ultima oportunidad, tienes que dar en el cuello- dijo Kikyo- ya no tengo energías para purificarla- entrego la flecha a Aome- todo esta en tus manos Aome-

La chica tomo el arco y apuntaba a Naraku mas no lograría nada desde ese punto necesitaba estar más elevada. Subió sobre kirara y con ayuda de Sango esquivaban los ataques en un punto estable la soltó

- VE!!!- libero la flecha

- esta es nuestra oportunidad BAKURYU-HA- ataco el albino detrás de esta, logrando su cometido- AHORA MIROKU- el monje atrajo la joya con el kazaana antes de que el monstruo se regenerara

- MALDICIÓN- grito Naraku al ver aproximarse el meido sangetsu-ha de Sesshomaru

La perla cayó al suelo ante la desaparición del viento proveniente de la mano del monje, un enorme silencio se generó, por fin habían terminado con esa amenaza. La taijiya y el monje se miraban incrédulos…

- por fin, la maldición se termino- decía entrecortadamente el monje

- así es Houshi sama- menciono Sango dejando al hiraikotsu descansar en el piso

Aome tomo la Shikon no tama, que al contacto con ella se purifico. La miro y se derrumbo de rodillas ante el cansancio, pronto su amado hanyou se acerco a abrazarla, mientras la miko de barro veía la escena y se retiraba sin más palabras del lugar…

- _tu vida será tomada por mi y nadie mas_- pensaba mientras se perdía en la espesura del bosque junto con sus cazadoras de almas.

Mientras tanto un yoikai miraba hacia el cielo, sumido en sus pensamientos…

-_nadie utiliza al gran Sesshomaru_- una pluma blanca bailaba en el aire dejándose llevar- _Kagura…_- una joven de ébanos cabellos avanzaba hacia su protector

- se encuentra bien Sesshomaru-sama?- le miraba con curiosidad y angustia

- …- una mirada le otorgo antes de darle la espalda- vamonos-

- hai- sonrió la joven siguiendo a su amo- arigatou gozaimasu- miro al grupo que dejaban atrás agitando su mano en despedida

- _donde estará ese Jaken_- el lord tendría que planear una buena reprimenda por poner en riesgo a su protegida

- Kohaku… Shion!!!- menciono la taijiya con horror- debemos buscarlos- la preocupación carcomió su alma

- Quedence con las niñas, nosotros iremos- dijo el hanyou mientras le hablaba con la vista a su amigo- andando Miroku, Shippo cuida de ellas- un joven kitsune asintió-

Las mujeres buscaron a sus pequeñas y esperaron el regreso de sus "hombres". Mientras estos buscaban rastros del joven taijiya y el niño, sin embargo se toparon con varios cuerpos de youkai destrozados y un acantilado…

- hasta aquí llega su olor- menciono el hanyou

- crees que habrán caído?- pregunto angustiado el houshi

- …- el albino solo le dio una mirada desoladora y agacho su cabeza

- NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!- el hombre de azulada mirada rompió en llanto y furia, que le diría a su esposa respecto a su familia

La noticia llego a oídos de las mujeres, que no creían lo ocurrido. La taijiya era la más destrozada por esto, había perdido a su primogénito y a su hermano al mismo tiempo. Todos se sentían culpables por no haber podido cuidar bien a sus cachorros. Ahora regresaban a al aldea con el triunfo de la batalla y la perdida vivida. El dolor se agudizo en el hanyou cuando su pequeña princesita no se acercaba a él por miedo, y cuando él lo hacia lloraba a todo pulmón al punto de quedar inconsciente del terror que le padecía.

-o-o-o-o-o-o- Flash Back End-o-o-o-o-o-o

.:o:-_Shon_-:o:.

- por ultima vez Naraku había hecho daño- continuaba la anciana miko- separo las familias, un tiempo siguieron la búsqueda con esperanza de encontrar por lo menos los cuerpo para darles sepultura, pero nunca tuvieron éxito- la mujer suspiro- Aome e Izayoi atravesaron el pozo y allá permanecieron, Inuyasha siempre las visitaba- miro a la familia- Sango y Miroku cuidaron a Sora con sobreprotección, no querían perderla- los miro- a ustedes- dijo a Shon y Kohaku- siempre los mantenían en sus plegarias-

El silencio inundo la habitación, algunas lagrimas recorrían las mejillas de algunos de nosotros, la historia que nos había sido revelada era impresionante, un solo ser basto para destrozar nuestras vidas.

- bueno será mejor que durmamos, mañana hay muchas cosas que hacer- menciono Sayo sama, nos dispusimos a las respectivas habitaciones, de ahora en adelante nada seria igual…

Continuara….


	14. Luna Nueva

Cáp. 14 "_Luna Nueva_"

.:o:-_Izayoi_-:o:.

Después de la historia de anoche varias de mis dudas se disiparon, aun se me hace increíble que halla existido un ser tan perverso como lo fue Naraku. Hoy será luna nueva, Kaede-baba me ha dicho que tengo que guardar todas mis energías pues me espera un gran esfuerzo. Gracias a esto hoy no entrenare me dedicare a descansar, he traído mi cuaderno de dibujo, hay muchos paisajes aquí que me encantaría dibujar. Por fin he llegado al goshinboku, desde su copa podré apreciar mejor.

- este lugar es perfecto- digo sentándome sobre una rama alta desde la cual puedo ver a Shippo jugar con los niños en los campos de flores

Aliste una hoja y me dispuse a dibujar esa escena, se veía tan tierno pareciese un niño mas. Pronto empezó a oler a lobo, supuse que el sarnoso venia de visita, pero esta vez no me tomaría por sorpresa, al contrario hoy seria asechado. Me dispuse en su encuentro, viajando sobre las copas de los árboles mezclando perfectamente mi aroma con el de ellos.

- _esto será divertido_- por fin lo divise, corría a gran velocidad hacia la aldea- _creo que con una pedrada bastara_- reí en mis adentros mientras tomaba una roquita que había en mi bolsillo prepare mi puntería y la arroje, derribándolo de un golpe en la nuca jeje

- que demonios...- se levanto sobándose la cabeza mientras revolvía su cabello caoba

- eres un torpe Shaoran- dije escondiéndome entre el follaje

- kanojo-chan, fuiste tu- sonrió mientras buscaba mi aroma- vamos no te escondas vine a visitarte- caminaba tranquilamente

Y así comenzó el juego de las escondidas, mi padre tendría que felicitarme por esto, logre esconder mi aroma tal como me lo indico Shippo-san, y él que decía nunca podría ¬ ¬. Unos brazos me rodearon por la espalda intente liberarme y al hacerlo ambos caímos del árbol, quede sobre el...

- te encontré hermosa- Shaoran sonrió cínicamente mientras sus ojos se posaban en mi, por primera vez note que eran como el aqua marina (n/a. es una piedra azul-verde) me sonroje al instante

- maldito lobo- me dispuse a levantarme y avanzar- _por que me pasa esto_- mi corazón estaba agitado y nublaba todos mis sentidos algo que nunca antes había sentido, pronto fui acorralada junto a un tronco

- creo debo reclamar mi premio por ganar no crees- menciono mientras se acercaba mas a mi, no supe que decir estaba totalmente aturdida, entonces sentí sus labios sobre los míos comenzando un beso. Al principio me resistí pero después le seguí el juego.

- _que estoy haciendo!!_- la razón invadió mi cabeza y lo separe abruptamente arrojándolo lejos- no vuelvas a hacer eso- dije sumamente molesta

- _que chica tan extraña... me gusta_- una sonrisa amplia mostró su rostro, me indicaba que pensó alguna tontería

- a que has venido- pregunte tomando camino rumbo la aldea

- otou-sama me ha mandado de vigía, ha habido varios ataques los últimos días- me seguía de cerca, sentía su mirada fija en mi

Caminamos en silencio por un momento, recogí mi cuaderno de donde lo deje guardándolo bajo mi brazo. El miro con curiosidad aquel objeto que portaba, reí burlona por la ignorancia de este ser. Entonces me lo arrebato...

- que es lo que llevas- dijo ojeando el cuaderno

- nada que te importe- intente quitárselo pero se alejo

- valla, así que también eres pintora- observaba un dibujo de mis amigas y se dispuso al siguiente- y quien es este engendro?- comento arrugando la nariz

- pues él es kareshi- mencione orgullosa mientras el seguía viendo aquellos trazos

- me parece un mortal cualquiera- añadió con burla- no se compara conmigo- añadió orgulloso

- tienes razón, ese mortal, humano o como prefieras llamarle es mas lindo con el quiero pasar el resto de mis días- dije arrebatándole el cuaderno- _al menos eso creo por el momento_- la duda vagaba por mi mente

- ya veremos si es así- amenazo molesto- he dicho que serás mi mujer y eso planeo aunque tenga que matar a ese engendro- un extraño brillo se formo en aquellas joyas que tiene por ojos

- has lo que quieras pero si le pones un dedo encima mira que te aniquilo- le di la espalda y comencé una carrera de regreso- _además no lo vera nunca_-

Por fin llegue a la cabaña y entre directo a lo que es mi habitación y encontré a Sora observando por la ventana, ambas compartimos el cuarto...

- que hace Shaoran-kun en este lugar?- como lo temí, ya había notado su presencia fijo su vista en mi- acaso vino a ver a su adorada novia- sus ojos me acusaban

- para tu información solo esta de paso ya que es el vigía de su manada- me defendí recostándome en la cama- cambiando el tema, que no deberías estar con Sango-san?-

- le pedí a mi madre un descanso- miro por la ventana- tengo que cuidar que no te metas en problemas- rió mientras veía al lobo dar vueltas por la aldea

- pero si sabes que soy un angelito- comente sarcástica y ella se acerco a mi

- si un ángel que la última vez nos hizo viajar al norte para traerlo de regreso- dijo tomando un almohadón y arrojándomelo

- oye! esa no fue culpa mía, fue ese sarnoso el que me rapto- aparte el almohadón

- si aja, como si no te hubiese gustado- este último comentario hizo que los colores se me subieran al rostro.

Comencé una guerra de almohadas, según la época su podría decir que fue la primera. En verdad nos estábamos divirtiendo, debo pensar muy bien mi decisión de regresar al Japón actual.

.:o:-_Shon_-:o:.

- y no te arrepientes de haber perdido parte de tus años ayudando a aquella niña- preguntaba mientras Shippo-san y yo caminábamos por el bosque de regreso a la aldea vigilando a los pequeños

- no, gracias a ello Rin-chan aun vive- sonríe- si no la hubiese salvado habría muerto ese día-

- tienes razón- miro al cielo y suspiro

- además si no lo hacia corríamos el riesgo de que la furia de Sesshomaru también cayese sobre nosotros- llevo sus manos a la nuca

- realmente lo crees así?- le mire con curiosidad en saber su respuesta

- claro, una vez Kohaku rapto a Rin-chan y estuvo a punto de matarla por ordenes de Naraku- relataba- de no ser por Inuyasha, Sesshomaru hubiese aniquilado al pobre chico-

- o.o en serio!! _No pensé que Kohaku-san ayudara a ese Naraku_-

Pronto llegamos a la aldea, los niños siguieron jugando ahí, pero lo que no me agrado en nada fue aquel okami youkai que rondaba en ella.

- que haces aquí Shaoran?- pregunto mi compañero y el lobo se acerco a nosotros

- ohaio Shippo-san- saludo sonriente- pues solo estoy de visita- su mirada se topo con migo- y quien es este- menciono con tono despreciativo

- soy Shon y me encargo de exterminar criaturas como tu- respondí en el mismo tono

- vamos chicos, compórtense- dijo el kitsune- Shon este es Shaoran del clan del norte... Shaoran como el dijo es taijiya además de ser el hermano mayor de Sora-

- ah! Así que eres de la familia- su tono se suavizo

- gomen ne!- esto si que es confuso primero me agrede y luego me habla como si nada

- es cierto no te lo he explicado- observe a Shippo-san esperando que hablara- veras, por el tiempo que hemos convivido nos convertimos en una gran familia, al principio era conformada por Kaede-obasan, Aome, Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku y yo, pero después fue creciendo cuando llegaron ustedes, Kohaku y Sayo-

- tiempo después mis padres entablaron relación con todos- comento el lobo

Seguimos conversando de hechos acontecidos hace tiempo, descubrí que alguna vez jugué con aquel youkai. Es tan extraño, hace tiempo solo éramos Kohaku-san y yo, ahora me topo con una gran familia que aunque no todos poseen el mismo lazo de sangre se mantienen unidos.

Ha comenzado a caer la tarde, Iza-chan nos pidió por medio de Sora que mantuviéramos ocupado al joven lobo, aun no entiendo el porque pero accedimos, los preparativos para esta noche estaban casi listos, lo que se nos hizo muy raro es que Inuyasha-sama aun no regresaba; nunca falta a una comida, al menos eso dijeron los mayores. Shaoran partió después de la comida…

.:o:-_Shaoran_-:o:.

Avanzaba tranquilamente por el bosque, tomándose su tiempo para llegar al punto señalado con sus compañeros.

_Todo el día me mantuvieron lejos de Izayoi, al parecer me esta evitando. No me agrado en nada las confianzas que se toma con ese Shon, simplemente lo dejo sentarse a su lado _

-o-o-o-o-o-o- Flash Back-o-o-o-o-o-o-

- chicos la comida esta lista pasen al comedor- invito Aome-sama

- hai!!- dijimos al unísono

Cuando entramos las chicas ya estaban sentadas, me dispuse a sentarme junto Izayoi entonces ella hablo…

-Shon siéntate junto a nosotras- pidió mi Kanojo

- Shaoran-kun puedes sentarte aquí- dijo el kitsune indicándome el lugar junto a el

- arigatou- no me quedo de otra y me senté

Todo el rato estuvieron platicando y riéndose, mientras yo solo los miraba. De vez en cuando me preguntaban por cualquier cosa, incluso Aome-sama intento distraerme platicando con migo.

-o-o-o-o-o-o- Flash Back End-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Seguí caminando por el bosque, el sol estaba anunciando que pronto caería y la oscuridad gobernaría. Me sumí tanto en mis pensamientos que no me percate que se acercaban a mi

-a donde vas pequeño sarnoso- pregunto una voz familiar frente a mí, levante la vista para toparme con el pulgoso de mi próximo "suegro"

- a donde mas si no con mi manada- respondí de mala gana

- mas te vale mantenerte alejado de mi hime, no creas que te será fácil- amenazo mientras seguía avanzando

- y que si no lo hago- nada me impediría cumplir mis propósitos

- fhe, además de la arrastrada que te ponga yo te daré otra- me dio la espalda caminando en dirección a la aldea- será mejor que te apresures o te pueden emboscar en el camino- finalmente salto hacia los árboles emprendiendo una veloz carrera

Me quede ahí por unos momentos antes de gritar a los cuatro vientos…

- NO ME IMPORTA!!- después de esto emprendí la carrera hacia el norte donde me debían estar esperando los otros vigías…

.:o:-_Inuyasha_-:o:.

_- Condenado mocoso, ya veremos que no le importa cuando Izayoi le ponga la paliza de su vida _- esquivaba los árboles con rapidez mientras corría, debía llegar antes de que el sol se ocultase o tendría que caminar por el bosque con mi forma humana

A lo lejos vislumbre las fogatas de la aldea, estaba fuera del bosque. El cielo se oscureció anunciando la llegada de la noche y con ello mi sangre youkai durmió dejándome como un humano mas en estas tierras, aun me faltaba recorrer aquel sendero entre las cosechas antes de llegar. Note la movilización de algunas antorchas y dos luces muy peculiares que acostumbraba traer Aome en las noches

- Eres tu Inuyasha!!- pregunto Sango acercándose sobre Mokona- Aome me mando a buscarte esta muy preocupada por que no regresas-

- fhe es una exagerada-

- vamos regresemos a la aldea-

Subí junto con ella y en unos minutos ya estábamos con los demás, Kaede traía una vasija con plantas en sus manos

- donde habías estado Inuyasha- pregunto mi mujer con suma autoridad y preocupación

- fui a ver a Totosai, necesitaba preguntarle algo- respondí de buen modo no quería que me mandara al piso

Entonces fue cuando vi a mi hime acercándose en su forma humana, su cabello violáceo cabello meciéndose a su paso y sus ojos púrpuras destellando como luceros; tanto tiempo viéndola en la otra época y aun no me acostumbro a esa forma, me miraba con sorpresa

- eres tu otou-sama?- pronuncio débilmente, apenas audible para mi, asentí con la cabeza y se acerco mas- esta forma si la recuerdo, de mi décimo cumpleaños, la fiesta de disfraces-

- así es, me alegro que lo recuerdes, esa noche fue luna nueva y tu padre nos visito- intervino Aome

- ya veo, eso comprueba lo dicho por Kaede-obasan- sonrió complacida- y a que fuiste con el herrero otou-sama?- dijo con gran curiosidad

- no te contare nada _no se ha dado cuenta que falta su katana que bien_- esto saldrá bien después de todo

- será mejor avanzar hacia el río o no llegaremos a tiempo- menciono la anciana y tomamos camino hacia el río

Miroku, Sango, Shon y Sora nos acompañaron al igual que Shippo. Las chicas iban por delante comentando algo sobre el mocoso del lobo, mientras Miroku me ponía al tanto de lo ocurrido en la aldea mientras me fui. Al llegar a la cascada del río, Kaede comentaba algo con mi pequeña, puso en sus manos la Shikon no Tama seguida de unas pequeñas piedritas.

- recuerda, no debes abrir las manos por nada, si lo haces perderíamos la joya otra vez- indicaba la anciana

- de acuerdo, las cuidare bien lo prometo- ungió sus manos con una mezcolanza de hierbas y la coloco bajo la caída del agua

Pronto comenzó a murmurar algunas palabras tan rápido que no pude entender nada de lo que decía. Una extraña aura se formo en sus manos y en un parpadeo estaba semiinconsciente flotando en el agua presionando sus manos al pecho. Me apresure a sacarla.

- no perdí la Shikon- susurro antes de caer en un profundo sueño

- que le pasa- cuestione preocupado con ella aun en brazos

- esta agotada, el sortilegio fue mucho para ella- dijo Kaede tomando la perla de sus manos junto con los huesitos- le dije que descansara para que no ocurriese esto- dirigí mi vista hacia Sora

- me comento que corrió a gran velocidad esta mañana y que pudo ocultar su aroma de Shaoran-kun- dijo algo cohibida

- no hay por que buscar culpables amigo mío; lo hecho, hecho esta-

- Miroku-sama tiene razón amor, mejor regresemos para que descansen- le apoyo Aome cubriendo con una manta a nuestra niña- además se pueden resfriar si nos quedamos-

Como siempre tenia razón, con estas formas humanas cualquier enfermedad nos podría afectar. Una vez en la cabaña la deje en su habitación en compañía de Aome que la arreglaría para dormir. Al salir me encontré con Miroku que me pidió habláramos…

- que me quieres decir Miroku-

- tengo un mal presentimiento con esto de los ataques- comentaba con preocupación- hay muchos youkais en los alrededores y no había visto tantos desde…-

- desde que Naraku aun existía- interrumpí

- así es, algo malo esta por ocurrir-

Ambos miramos hacia el horizonte mientras una estrella atravesaba el cielo nocturno.


	15. Presencia

Cáp. 15 "_Presencia_"

.:o:-_Izayoi_-:o:.

- por fin viernes!!!- digo emocionada mientras tomo mi mochila

- estas muy entusiasta desde que regresaste a la escuela- comenta mi amiga Yumi

- déjala, tal vez tiene una cita con Yuki-kun- Sayo me mira con picardía haciendo que mis mejillas se enciendan. Caminábamos por los pasillos de la escuela

- no es eso, mi madre y yo iremos al Sen…- callé al instante, no podía revelarles que viajaría en el tiempo o me tacharían de loca.

- Irán a donde?- preguntaban las dos al unísono

- iré… iremos al centro- dije hábilmente- compraremos material para unos amuletos- sonrío con nerviosismo ante la mirada de mis amigas

- y por eso te emocionas tanto?- dijo Sayo, llegábamos a los casilleros

- que quieres vivo en un templo- sonreí tomando el huesito que pendía de mi cuello.

Hacia casi un mes desde mi regreso al Japón actual, después del sortilegio que le tuve que impregnar a estos huesitos puedo mantener mi forma hanyou haciéndola pasar como humana ya que escondía mis lindas orejitas, garras y colmillos. Aun recuerdo la impresión que les cause a todos cuando aparecí de esta manera…

-o-o-o-o-o-o- Flash Back -o-o-o-o-o-o-

Para la mayoría seria un día cualquiera, a excepción de mi. Lunes por la mañana y me había quedado dormida, por fin regresaría a la escuela. Busque mi uniforme con desesperación la blusa azul cielo y la falda marino hacían un juego increíble con mi cabello, por primera vez en la historia lo dejaría tal cual es, libre sin ataduras. Caía por mi espalda graciosamente hasta mis corvas. Mis ojos ahora eran ámbar, como los de mi padre, al mirar al espejo no podía creer que esa chica era yo, me veía muy extraña con esa apariencia pero esta vez, no le di importancia. Tome mi mochila y baje a toda velocidad hasta la entrada.

- YA ME VOY- grite al salir, muy a lo lejos escuche a mi madre hablar

- que tengas un bien día-

A toda velocidad corrí por las calles, y cuando digo a toda es a toda, con gran agilidad esquivaba a las persona y a los autos que se interponían en mi camino. En el trayecto todos miraban sorprendidos mi paso. Por fin llegue a la entrada de la escuela, me pare y observe a mí alrededor, era tan extraño estar de regreso, tome un poco de aire y finalmente entre al edificio. Los estudiantes me miraban con curiosidad, algunos varones me saludaban o simplemente querían llamar mi atención con algún sonido. Varias chicas murmuraban comentarios como "será nueva". Llegue a mi casillero y cambie mi calzado. Pronto se acerco una pelinegra seguida de una castaña, eran mis amigas Sayo y Yumi…

- disculpa pero ese casillero es de nuestra amiga Izayoi- menciono la castaña con un deje de molestia

- podrías hacer el favor de explicarnos que haces ahí?- pregunto la pelinegra

- Yumi, Sayo, que alegría verlas- sonreí y las abrasé, creo que un poco fuerte jeje

- Izayoi eres tu?- pregunto un joven alto de ojos azul tinta

- Yuki!!!- dije emocionada soltando a mis amigas y besándolo

Al finalizar el acto, todos me veían asombrados, era como si detallaran cada centímetro de mi ser…

- estas muy cambiada Iza-chan- dijo Yumi rodeándome

- ahora usas pupilentes Iza-chan- pregunto mi novio

- que le paso a tu cabello, esta mas… blanco- aseguro Sayo

- pues…verán…- guarde silencio- _y ahora que les digo…. Ya se…_- tome un poco de aire- lo que pasa es que la enfermedad que padecí me hizo perder la pigmentación y… así quede-

- oh!!!- dijeron al unísono

- pues te sentó muy bien- finalizo Yuki dándome un beso corto

- _soy un genio, se la creyeron_- sonreí triunfante en mis adentros

La campana de entrada sonó y nos dispusimos a nuestras respectivas clases, ya tendríamos tiempo de platicar más delante.

-o-o-o-o-o-o- Flash Back End-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Caminaba con calma por las calles con mi mochila al hombro, no pasaba de las dos de la tarde cuando subía las escaleras del templo, ahí vi a mi madre despedir a una pareja…

- arigatou gozaimasu por visitarnos que tengan un buen día- okaa-san vestía el traje de sacerdotisa, le encantaba usarlo cuando se encontraba en el templo. Pues en el hospital tenia que utilizar el uniforme reglamentario- kon-nichi wa Izayoi!!!- me sonrió

- kon nichiwa okaa-san- conteste- a que hora nos vamos?- la ansiedad se hacia presente en mi voz, como cada fin de semana iríamos a visitar el sengoku jidai.

- una vez que prepare todo- ya estaba junto a ella caminando a la casa- como estuvo tu día?- pregunto abriendo la puerta

- bien- sonreí ampliamente- hoy le gane a Ritsuko en la prueba de velocidad- deje mi mochila en la sala mientras ella entraba a la cocina

- habíamos quedado en que no utilizarías tus habilidades en la escuela- ya comenzaba a regañarme

- lo se okaa-san pero ella se lo busco, por presumida y…- intentaba defenderme tenia que

- por esta vez la pasare por alto, pero no lo vuelvas a hacer, esta bien?-

- hai, okaa-san-

- ahora ve y prepárate para irnos- asentí, tome la mochila y subí a mi habitación para preparar todo

En la planta alta se encontraba mi abuelita organizando un poco mi habitación, ya que parecía que un huracán había pasado por ahí. Al entrar ella me sonrió, y me invito a sentarme con ella en la cama.

- hoy olvidaste esto aquí- me mostró mi shinai (katana de entrenamiento)

- no lo olvide obaa-san, lo deje por que ya no estoy en el grupo de kendo- respondí tomando la katana- soy demasiado fuerte y puedo lastimar a mis compañeras- me levante y la coloque sobre una repisa

- me alegra que tomaras esa decisión, eres una jovencita muy madura- sonrió y salio de la habitación.

En cierta parte tenia razón, desde que regrese veo el mundo con otros ojos, creo que la chica caprichosa desapareció dejando a una nueva en su lugar. Pero ahora me pregunto:

Cuanto tiempo durara esto?

.:o: -_Sora _- :o:.

Hace tiempo que Shon y Kohaku-san viven con nosotros, por las mañanas la cabaña esta llena de risas y alegría como nunca antes lo había estado. Aunque fue difícil acostumbrarse al principio pero ahora disfruto la compañía de mi onii-chan...

- ohaio! Makoto-chan, como estas hoy- salude al pequeño que se acercaba con una vasija

- muy bien Sora-san- contesto con alegría- Kaede-sama me encargo un poco de agua, me podría acompañar-

- claro, nada mas déjame voy por una vasija- ambos caminamos hacia mi cabaña, digo mía por que ahí vivo jeje- okaa-san iré por un poco de agua ya vuelvo- dije presurosa a mi madre y salí

En el camino platicamos sobre lo que Kaede-sama enseñaba al pequeño Makoto, él se había quedado a vivir con ella por que no tenía a donde mas ir. Ahora al igual que Shippo, aprendía todo lo posible para ayudar a las personas de la aldea. Ya llegábamos a la rivera del río.

- por cierto Sora-san, hoy vienen Izayoi y su madre verdad-

- hai, pasaran dos días aquí como siempre- respondí sumergiendo el recipiente en la corriente

- pero a donde van todos estos días?- pregunto el niño con curiosidad

- pues...- no sabia que responderle, tal vez no comprendería que viajaban a una época diferente- van a la aldea donde Iza vivía, ya que ahí estudia- no se me ocurrió otra cosa, un silencio nos rodeo

- y que estudia?- ahí estaba de nuevo, con razón dice mi madre que no se podía con mi curiosidad

- pues...- que me contó Iza... a si- estudia Kendo y no se que Mateburricas o algo así-

- ooh!!- y aquí viene otra pregunta, que acaso no tienen limites- y para que sirve eso?- ya estábamos caminando de regreso a la aldea, y mientras trataba de responder cada una de las cuestiones que me formulaba Makoto-chan sentí una presencia emerger del poso

- debemos darnos prisa, ya llegaron- advertí al pequeño que sonrió con la noticia

Caminamos mas a prisa, no podíamos correr por el agua que llevábamos, sin embargo la carga pronto fue aligerada por cierto tío que todo lo puede...

- Inuyasha-sama- dijo el niño

- vallan, yo llevare esto de regreso a la aldea- rara vez muestra esa amabilidad

- arigatou Inu-san- tome la mano de Makoto y corrimos a todo lo que nuestros pies podían, había tantas cosas de las que hablar con Izayoi, tenia que ser la primera en abordarle o Sayo se apoderaría de ella.

Cuando llegamos a la aldea todo estaba tranquilo, los habitantes se encontraban trabajando en el campo solo las mujeres estaban en casa atendiendo a los niños y preparando la comida. Sin embargo en la cabaña de Kaede-sama dos personas platicaban con ella cuando entramos.

- kon nichi wa!!- saludo Aome-sama mientras tomaba algo de te

- ohaio! donde esta Izayoi?- pregunte de inmediato

- Sora, no seas tan descortés- regañaba mi madre

- déjala Sango, solo quiere ver a su amiga- sonreía la anciana miko defendiéndome

- ella salio a buscarte, trajo su cámara para tomar algunas fotos- menciono Aome-san mientras yo salía de la cabaña a buscarla

- jóvenes, cuanta energía guardan- escuche decir a Kaede-sama antes de alejarme de la cabaña dejando a Makoto atrás

La busque en la aldea, sin éxito, encontré a Shippo y Kohaku-san, que me comentaron había ido al río, pues se suponía allá estaba yo. Suspire resignada a caminar de nuevo hacia el río, pronto me tope con Inu-san que platicaba placidamente con Iza mientras traían el agua.

- _y yo que corrí para alcanzarla_- me reprochaba mentalmente

- ohaio Sora-chan- saludo al verme y correspondí con un ademán- otou-sama dice que corriste la maratónica para verme- me miraba con insistencia

- pues si, pero da la casualidad que la señorita se esconde de mi- me hice la enojada para darme importancia

- pero hubiese sido mas fácil ir en dirección al pozo y no a la aldea no crees- dijo con gran simplicidad mientras se me helaba la piel, pues tenia razón. El pozo estaba mas cerca que la aldea en ese momento.

De pronto rió a carcajadas, comencé a perseguirle como si fuéramos dos niñas pequeñas mientras los ojos ámbar de su padre nos observaban con gran alegría cuidando que no nos hiciéramos daño, o mas bien que no me hiciera daño por que ella fácilmente se recuperaba pero yo...

.:o:- _Miroku_-:o:.

Ha pasado tiempo desde que convivimos Shon y yo, nos la llevamos muy bien; aun que Sango dice que se le están pegando ciertas "mañas" pero yo digo todo lo contrario. Hoy salimos para hacernos cargo de un exorcismo en el palacio del terrateniente, fue muy fácil el trabajo. Pero aun tengo un mal presentimiento con respecto a lo que esta pasando. Últimamente hay mucha energía negativa vagando por los alrededores, más ahora que la Shikon ha vuelto. Caminamos de regreso a casa, espero y Sango cocine algo delicioso

- otou-san mira eso- shon me indica un bulto en el camino, nos acercamos a el- al parecer es un okami, pero que le habrá pasado-

- algún otro youkai lo ataco sin duda- el cuerpo estaba destrozado, tenia unas marcas enormes, quizás las fauces de algún otro ser - será mejor apresurarnos a casa, algo no esta bien-

Continuamos nuestro andar pero ahora más rápido, una presencia maligna se desvaneció cerca. Esto se ponía muy extraño. Cerca de la aldea había vestigios de una pelea, sin duda alguna Inuyasha se encargo de la amenaza pues varios cortes del suelo indicaban el uso del viento cortante. Entramos a la cabaña y para nuestra sorpresa se había convertido en hospital. Varios heridos eran atendidos por las mujeres de la casa mientras los peques eran entretenidos por Shippo.

- que paso aquí- pregunte acercándome a mi mujer

- varios ogros nos atacaron por sorpresa, los destruimos lo mas rápido posible pero...-

- ya habían herido a varios pobladores- interrumpió Aome llevando unas vasijas con medicina- ayúdennos a atenderlos-

- por supuesto Aome-sama, por donde empiezo- menciono mi servicial hijo

- ten lleva esto a Sora- le entrego una botella- es merteolate para los raspones de los niños-

- hai- Shon se movió entre la gente hasta llegar con su hermana

- ven con migo Miroku, necesito traer mas agua- menciono Sango

- donde están Inuyasha e Izayoi?- pregunte al no verlos por ningún lado

- se fueron persiguiendo a los ogros que escaparon-

- ya veo-

Sin más salimos por agua, aquella presencia me mantenía intrigado, debería decirles a todos pero hasta no tener mas pruebas me mantendré callado. Mokona era veloz, al igual que Kirara, gracias a ellas fue fácil y rápido regresar a la aldea. De entre el bosque dos siluetas blancas salieron a gran velocidad topándose con nosotros.

- lograron eliminarlos?- preguntó Sango a un fatigado Inuyasha

- a la mayoría- menciono sin emoción

- pero que a pasado, deberías estar alegre por ello- dijo nuevamente la exterminadora

- vamos Miroku, tengo que hablar con tigo- camino despacio a un lugar apartado entre el bosque

- amor, regresen ustedes con el agua, Iza-chan debe estar cansada- baje del mononoke y segui a mi amigo dejando a las chicas avanzar sin nosotros.

.:o:- _Inuyasha_-:o:.

Hace tiempo que no perseguía a alguien como lo hicimos hoy, fue agotador deshacerse de esos ogros. Lo que no me gusta nada es aquella presencia que sentí antes del ataque. Por fin llegue al goshinbuku, me desplome para descansar, pues he de suponer que mi hogar esta repleto de gente. Al fin aparece Miroku…

- te tardaste no crees, Aome es mas rápida- dije cerrando mis ojos

- lo lamento mi buen amigo, pero es difícil seguirte cuando no se a donde- trato de excusarse- Aome-sama siempre pareció leer tus pensamientos-

- fhe!! De eso no vamos a hablar- dije en tono molesto

- entonces también sentiste esa presencia Inuyasha?- sentase frente a mi

- así es, era realmente poderosa, pero en unos segundos desapareció-

- debemos estar alerta, buscaban la piedra que tiene el mocoso-

- la que porta Makoto?-

- si, hay algún otro mocoso por aquí- que despistado es Miroku

- debemos decirles nuestras sospechas a Kaede-sama, para que tome algunas medidas-

- estoy de acuerdo, díselo cuando sea conveniente- me puse de pie- ahora volvamos que tengo hambre-

El sol pronto se ocultaría en el horizonte, como lo supuse la cabaña estaba llena de gente que descansaba recuperándose de la heridas que tenían. Al fondo la mujeres platicaban lo ocurrido, pude observar a mi hime contarles nuestra travesía por el bosque. Para haber sido una de sus primeras persecuciones actuó muy bien…

-o-o-o-o-o-o- Flash Back-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Comíamos tranquilamente en nuestra cabaña, el ramen traído por Aome de su época estaba delicioso, aunque aun me reprochaba el no probar los alimentos que trajo preparados. Una enorme presencia se acerco a la aldea alertando mis sentidos al instante, salí para apreciarla mejor y tras de mi Iza, pronto divise una gran cantidad de ogros acercarse a gran velocidad.

- REFUGIENSE TODOS- escuche gritar a Aome desde la entrada con su arco y flechas en mano, dio un vistazo hacia mi- debemos detenerlos antes de que lleguen aquí-

Los pobladores corrían hacia el bosque, mi bosque, donde se había construido un refugio, protegido por energía espiritual, la anciana Kaede avanzaba junto con ellos pero con mas calma, ya que su edad no le permitía moverse rápido. Una flecha surco el cielo destruyendo varios ogros, me interne en el bosque y detrás de mi Izayoi. Hábilmente despedazaba a todo ogro que se le acercara, realmente es buena con la katana. A una distancia prudente lejos de la aldea libere el kaze no kizu eliminando a la mayoría de ellos, entonces escuche los gritos de aquellos que se refugiaron.

- han atacado el refugio- menciono mi hime oliendo el viento- hay heridos- emprendió carrera hacia el refugio, mientras terminaba con los restantes.

La perseguí cuando termine con aquella escoria, para mi sorpresa varios ogros yacían descuartizados, y la joven de platas cabellos tenía en sus manos dos katanas…

- así que esto fue el resultado de llevarla con Totosai-sama- dijo en un murmullo

- el dijo que le faltaba un detalle pero no dijo cual- intente explicarle, pero ni yo mismo sabia que

Unió las armas volviéndose una sola y la envaino a su cintura, di un vistazo al caos que había dejado, la escuche suspirar antes de arrojarse a mis brazos…

- eso fue genial, arigatou otou-sama- se había colgado a mi cuello, de no haber sido hanyou de seguro me estrangula con su agarre, realmente se ha vuelto fuerte.- que es eso que siento?- Un youki muy poderoso estaba cerca

- debe ser un youkai- comenzamos a seguirlo, a toda velocidad, de un momento a otro desapareció dejándonos en medio del bosque

-o-o-o-o-o-o- Flash Back End-o-o-o-o-o-o-

- otousama, ya regresaron- sonrió mi hime, al verme en la puerta

- Inuyasha, que ha pasado?- pregunto mi mujer acercándose

- aun no lo se, pero lo averiguare-

.:o:-_Desconicido_-:o:.

Desde esta rama los puedo observar perfectamente, aquella chiquilla tiene poderes muy extraños logro verme por un segundo, al menos pude escapar con agilidad.

- _esos hanyous no evitaran que me apodere del Corazon de luna_- Corro por el bosque hasta las montañas del este, donde me espera mi señora. Entre los caminos angostos de las alturas he llegado al pasadizo que me conduce a nuestro palacio; fue construido dentro de la montaña para que nadie lo encontrase. Las habitaciones de roca caliza tallada con los textos prohibidos a su alrededor. En la sala principal se encuentra mi señora

- tadaima hime-sama- atravesé la puerta deteniéndome frente a su figura reverenciándola

- la conseguiste esta vez?- pregunto mirándome con sus marrones ojos mientras su cabello rojo caía como cascada por su espalda, y el kimono azul se ceñía a su delgada figura

- gomen nazai hime-sama, dos hanyous intervinieron y…-

- lo que mas temía, ocurrió, ha caído en manos del heredero de InuTaisho- dio media vuelta y entro a su recamara

Continuara…


	16. Sueños y premoniciones

Cáp. 16 " _Sueños y premoniciones_"

.:o:- _Sayo_- :o:.

_Algo no anda bien, hace ya una luna que deje la aldea y a cualquier pueblo que voy encuentro heridos. Los youkais están resurgiendo pero ahora quien los lidera. Me preocupa Makoto, por ser el guardián de la joya le puede pasar algún accidente al igual que le pasaron a Aome por cuidar la Shikon. Deberé volver, tal vez necesiten mi ayuda. _

Entre las planicies, valles y bosques he caminado, viajando a donde el viento me lleve. Este valle es muy grande, nunca hubiese imaginado caminar por un lugar tan hermoso. La cascada es muy sonora me acerco al río. Cuido mis pasos para no caer, el arco que llevo me sirve de callado ante la pendiente que se dispone en mi camino antes de llegar al agua. Una presencia alerta mis sentidos y los pasos veloces me indican se acerca. Me detengo y preparo una flecha

- _quien quiera que seas morirás aquí_- apuntaba firmemente hacia la arboleda que se disponía frente a mi, aquella presencia se esfumo en un instante, mientras algo me golpeaba y caía pendiente abajo. - Aaaaaahhh!- Rodé y rodé, tratando de protegerme y no salir herida pero es demasiado tarde siento el agua mojar mis ropas, un golpe en la cabeza y un oscuro vacío que me arropa.

He perdido la noción del tiempo, al parecer me llevan en brazos, pero quien?, mis ojos aun están pesados y no responde a la orden de abrirlos. Un dolor en mi costado perturba la quietud de mi cuerpo, un quejido leve brota de mis labios.

- tranquila, esta a salvo, pronto llegaremos a mi campamento- escuche una voz suave y varonil, antes de caer en un nuevo inconsciente

.:o:- _Jiro_ - :o:.

- debemos obtener esa joya antes del solsticio de verano o no triunfaremos- menciona mi señora sentándose en el trono del palacio- debemos vengar la muerte de mi padre, Jiro-

- hai Leiko-sama, esta vez no fallaremos- me acerco a ella y tomo su mano- los herederos de InuTaisho pagaran por la muerte del lord y vuestro hermano Ryokosei-sama-

- al dejarme sola firmaron su sentencia- menciono con arrogancia-ahora ve y prepárate para el próximo enfrentamiento-

- hai hime-sama- beso su mano y salgo del salón, debo reunir mi nuevo ejército en dos noches más.

.:o:- _Sayo_- :o:.

Donde me encuentro, no lo se. Mi cuerpo apenas y responde, tenia frío, la ropa húmeda fue removida en gran parte a excepción del yukata. Un leve calor se podía sentir en el ambiente, después de girar un poco mi cabeza por fin abrí mis ojos.

Había una fogata encendida, muy alto sobre ella se encontraban mis ropas. El sol había caído y el cielo mostraba su azul oscuro. Al sentarme descubrí un aori oscuro cubriendo mi cuerpo, al igual que mi torso vendado, estaba en un campamento, pero de quien?.

- al fin ha despertado miko-sama- esa voz la había escuchado antes gire un poco mas y encontré a un varón de ojos castaños recargado en el tronco de un árbol

- usted fue quien me trajo aquí?-

- así es- se puso en pie, vestía solamente el hakama dejando al descubierto su amplio y formado pecho, no pasaba de las veinte primaveras- la encontré inconsciente en las aguas del río- se detuvo frente a mi

- esto es tuyo- entregue el aori sintiendo un calor subir a mi rostro

- por ahora usted lo necesita mas- sonrió palmando mis ropas- mi nombre es Hiroshi-

- yo soy Sayo- dije casi en un murmullo viendo el fuego -_que habrá sido lo que me golpeo _-

- vive cerca de aquí Sayo-sama-

- onegai, solo Sayo- corregí- y no, no vivo por aquí-

- ya veo, eres una sacerdotisa peregrina- dijo bajando una por una mis prendas

- si, en estos momentos debo regresar al templo de donde provengo- me puse en pie y el dolor de mi costado me hizo flaquear, arrojo mi ropa sujetándome por la cintura

- por el momento no puede hacer viajes sola, la herida no es superficial podría ser un hueso o algo peor- asentí ruborizada

.:o:- _Kohaku_-:o:.

Después de lo de ayer, el pueblo esta mas tranquilo, Kagome-sama insiste en reconstruir el refugio, pero esta vez con una cabaña de piedra encima. Es muy extraña la construcción, pues la pintura que nos muestra Izayoi se ve muy grande, pareciera una especie de fortaleza. Mientras tanto se ha puesto a discusión con los ancianos. Me encuentro en el bosque recolectando leña para preparar los alimentos...

- oji-san, oji-san!!- una voz muy conocida me llamaba desde lejos

- por aquí Sora- hice la indicación dejando las maderas en el suelo mientras se acercaba- que es o que pasa-

- okaa-san me ha mandado a ayudarle- mencionaba alegremente

- esta bien- accedí a que tomara la leña- donde dejaste a Iza-chan, siempre están juntas no es así?- observaba detrás de ella, no quería que me asustaran como lo acostumbran hacer

- ella fue con Inu-sama a entrenar- dijo con tristeza- a causa del ataque de ayer y el descubrimiento de la duplicación de armas, se la ha pasado toda la mañana con el-

- vamos no seas celosa, ya veras que mas tarde estará de nuevo con tigo- sonrío tomando camino de regreso

Caminamos la mayor parte en silencio, creo que Sora se a prendado demasiado de Izayoi, todos los días esta esperando el momento que regrese de su época y cuando lo hace hasta duermen juntas. A veces cuando hablan parecieran ser una sola mente. Cuando llegamos anue ya nos esperaba junto con Ahome-sama...

- han tardado demasiado- decía la miko

- pronto llegaran todos a comer- decía mi anue

- y no estará listo aun- decían al unísono

-_ de tal palo tal astilla_- pensé resignado mientras mi pequeña sobrina me defendía

- no fue su culpa, es que tropecé algunas veces tirando la leña-

Suspiraron antes de entrar a la cocina, dejamos la madera fuera y entramos a la sala de entrenamiento donde Shon peleaba cuerpo a cuerpo contra su padre. Ese chico había mejorado bastante, la ultima vez que peleamos nos dimos con todo que terminamos exhaustos y sin un ganador. Sora seguía con su carita de perrito aporreado pues se sentía desplazada. Entonces recordé cuando me la pasaba jugando con Sayo-chan y empezó a tomar el entrenamiento de Miko, me dio tanta tristeza que se la pasara al lado de Kaede-sama y no me prestara atención que deje de comer por días. Por cierto en donde estará Sayo-chan, ya hace una luna que se fue, espero se encuentre bien.

.:o:- _Inuyasha_-:o:.

_Esta niña nomás no pone atención, por que esta tan distraída, van varias veces que la derribo y no hace nada mas que perderse en un punto inexistente y decirme "regresemos a casa" _Caminamos por el bosque, ya es hora de comer y estoy muy hambriento. Mi hime sigue con su cara de "me estoy muriendo" debo tomar valor y preguntarle que sucede, por que si me la ve Ahome pensara que le hice algo...

- Izayoi- dije con calma para darle confianza

- si otuo-san- dijo mirándome fijamente, trague saliva y respire profundo

- que te sucede, hoy estuviste distraída- puso cara de sorpresa mientras la miraba

- nada, no tengo nada- agacho su mirada y avanzo con desgano

- te conozco Izayoi- la detuve por un brazo- lo creas o no- tome su barbilla y la guié a mirarme de nuevo- ahora dime, que es lo que tienes-

- _es la primera vez que me habla tan dulce_- me abrazo, sentí su cuerpo temblar así que la abrasé brindándole la protección que exigía, entonces en un susurro menciono

- recuerdas el sueño que tengo donde todo esta en llamas?-

- es eso lo que te tiene así- negó con la cabeza

- ahora veo morir a todos, personas y youkais por igual, incluso a ustedes- un escalofrío recorrió mi espina, por primera vez en bastante tiempo tenia miedo, no por mi, sino por lo que les pueda pasar a mi familia, mucho mas con aquella presencia rondando nuestra villa.

.:o:- _Makoto_-:o:.

- Kaede-sama, se encuentra aquí- pregunte al entrar en su cabaña

- que ocurre makoto-chan- contesto la anciana miko

- quiero contarle algo- dije desde la entrada

- vamos no te quedes ahí y pasa- mezclaba el estofado que se encontraba sobre la hoguera- llegaste a tiempo para comer- sirvió un poco en un cuenco y me lo ofreció, tome asiento para comerlo

- kaede-sama he tenido un sueño muy extraño las ultimas noches- di un bocado a mi comida- en el esta Iza-chan y otro youkai peleando, de pronto soy atacado y me roban el corazón de luna- la anciana aparto el plato y frunció el seño

- recuerdas como era el youkai?-

- no, solo se que tiene muchas escamas, podría decir que un dragón- un silencio envolvió la habitación, yo termine mi comida y la anciana miko se mantenía pensativa- que cree que pueda ser eso?- finalmente pregunte

- no debemos tomar a la ligera estos ataques, de ahora en adelante no te alejaras de la aldea si no te acompaña Shippo o Kohaku-

- como usted diga Kaede-sama- me puse en pie dispuesto a salir de la cabaña- iré con Iza-chan para que me platique de sus viajes- sonreí y emprendí la huida hacia la cabaña de Iza

Esperaba que Inu-sama no estuviera por ahí, aun me da miedo ese carácter suyo, sobre todo por los comentarios de Shippo-san "_le encanta golpear a los mas pequeños que el". _Debo tener cuidado de no salir golpeado, Shippo sobrevivió por su condición youkai pero ya que soy humano podría fracturarme un hueso o algo mas. Llegue a la enorme cabaña donde habitaban, entre con cautela pero fui descubierto por Kohaku-san que se dirigía a la cocina...

- Makoto-chan por que tan silencioso- me observaba con curiosidad a lo que respondí con vergüenza

- solo venia con Iza-chan- trague un poco de saliva- Inuyasha-sama esta por ahí?- pregunte con nerviosismo

- no, él y Aome-sama salieron a dar un paseo, puedes entrar sin problema, las chicas están en su habitación- sonrió y continuo su camino

Subí las escaleras ya mas relajado, que bueno que solo estaban ellos si no hubiese sucumbido ante el terror de estar cerca de Inu-sama. Al acercarme a la habitación pude escuchar las voces de Sora e Iza comentando algo de un sueño...

- te lo aseguro Sora, esta vez fue mas real- respiraba profundo- mi único temor es perder la familia que tengo ahora- su voz denotaba tristeza y preocupación

- pero que tal si es una pesadilla solamente?- escuche a Sora cuestionar

- cuando era pequeña, una vez soñé que me caía por las escaleras del templo por culpa de un gato, tiempo más tarde pasó-

- Iza- pasos se escucharon, finalmente me decidí a entrar

- ohaio- salude cerrando la puerta, Sora abrazaba a Iza mientras esta escondía su rostro entre sus manos, unas gotas rodaban por su mejilla- no llores Iza-chan- me acerque- a veces el destino puede cambiarse-

- nos estabas espiando Makoto- regaño Sora, le ofrecí una sonrisa en defensa

- yo también tengo sueños así, la vez que atacaron mi aldea lo había soñado- ambas chicas me miraban con sorpresa- nadie me creyó cuando les advertí-

- Makoto- dijo levemente Iza

- en mi sueño morí bajo el filo de una katana, en manos de aquellos onis- recordé aquella horrible sensación y un escalofrió recorrió mi espina- tu cambiaste mi destino salvándome de ellos- el silencio cubrió la habitación, cada uno de nosotros divagaba en lo que había dicho.

.:o:- _Aome_-:o:.

Caminamos hasta el árbol sagrado, Inu estaba muy callado no decía nada desde la comida. Empezaba a preocuparme, algo malo pasaría lo presentía; pero que podría ser, desde Naraku no hubo oponente digno de mencionarse. Al detenernos ofreció su mano para subir a nuestra rama favorita, donde podíamos observar lo esplendoroso del atardecer.

- que sucede?- me anime a preguntar

- el sueño a regresado- dijo en voz baja observando el horizonte

- que podemos hacer- una preocupación invadió mi cuerpo

- solo esperar a que suceda- me estremecí de inmediato, no aceptaría que mi pequeña se enfrentara a una amenaza como la que alguna vez combatimos. Sentí sus brazos rodearme- nosotros estaremos para ayudarla- dijo en ni oído

Un sonrojo subió a mi rostro, a pesar de todo aun me avergüenzo ante cada susurro suyo, a cada muestra de afecto. Enterré mi rostro en su pecho, ahora mas que nunca necesitaría de su apoyo para sobreponerme a lo que se avecina. Duramos unos minutos así, el cielo pronto tomo aquel tono oscuro que indicaba el termino del día, las estrellas tintineaban en lo alto mientras una luna en cuarto menguante se dejaba ver.

- pronto será luna nueva- mencione por inercia

- ella debe quedarse en tu época, aquí podría ser peligroso- dijo con su voz ronca, asentí mientras el tomaba mi barbilla y me besaba con dulzura y desesperación. Cuando nos separamos apenas y podía respirar, hace tiempo que no me besaba así- recuerda que te amo-

Estas palabras me desconcertaron, algo pasaría y seria tan grave que tal vez nuestras vidas estarían en riesgo.

.:o:- _Jiro_-:o:.

Varios youkais se agrupaban a mis órdenes, varios portaban sus armas de ataque, pues tenían que preparase para una batalla. El brillo de las hogueras nos mantenía alumbrados

- escuchen bien soquetes- decía llamando la atención de todos- mañana la sangre correrá por el río, ni un alma debe quedar viva-

Un grito victorioso opaco el silencio de los bosques, mi ejército estaba listo para apoderarnos del corazón de luna, esta vez obtendría la preciada piedra para mi señora, tal vez así me considere digno de permanecer a su lado. Sonreí mirando al cielo que estaba cubierto por aquel manto negro.

.:o:- _Sesshomaru_-:o:.

Una peste se puede oler desde los balcones de palacio, nada pasa desapercibido para mi olfato. Una invasión a mis dominios, tal vez. Lo más curioso es que se encuentra cerca de donde mi inútil medio hermano esta, veremos si es capaz de defender la porción de tierra en donde habita.

- que sucede mi señor- pregunto aquella dulce voz de mi mujer acercándose a mi

- nada- respondí- mañana Rei viajara conmigo- dije regresando a mi habitación mientras un aroma a flores embriagaba mis sentidos

- si Sesshomaru-sama- respondió ella abrazándome

Continuara…

_**Izayoi-san**_

"_**El destino es escrito por tu corazón"**_


End file.
